


Вспомнить всё

by marta_kent



Series: Винцест [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Case Fic, Chains of Babylon, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Season 1, Supernatural Elements, Wincest - Freeform, Винцест, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, мистика, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marta_kent/pseuds/marta_kent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Автор</strong>: Poisontaster<br/><strong>Оригинальное название</strong>: All In Your Mind<br/><strong>Переводчик</strong>: Marta<br/><strong>Бета</strong>: Subvision<br/><strong>Оригинал</strong>: <a href="http://poisontaster.livejournal.com/162082.html">ссылка</a><br/><strong>Разрешение на перевод</strong>: получено<br/><strong>Пейринг</strong>: Сэм\Дин, Дин\Сэм<br/><strong>Рейтинг</strong>: NC-17<br/><strong>Жанр</strong>: ангст, романс, мистика<br/><strong>Дисклеймер</strong>: Все права на сериал "Сверхъестественное" принадлежат Эрику Крипке<br/><strong>Краткое содержание</strong>: (от автора): Эта история - часть сиквелла <b>Chains of Babylon</b>, серия фиков <b>Every Broken Thing/Heart</b>, но вам не обязательно читать их, чтобы понять действие.<br/><strong>Предупреждения</strong>: Физические и моральные страдания, графический инцест, лексика, мрачная тематика.<br/><strong>Примечание</strong>: (от переводчика): Основано на событиях 1 сезона сериала, потому желательно их знать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All In Your Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/93689) by Poisontaster. 



> Продолжение. Начало в фике [Осколки](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3193733)  
> Впервые перевод был опубликован в 2007 году.

 

**Часть 1**  
  
– Дин?  
Точно, это его имя. Так ему сказали, значит, он – Дин.  
 ** _Это твои таблетки, Дин. Ты должен выпить их все. Покажи язык. Мы ведь не хотим никого обмануть? Не дури, Дин, нет никаких призраков._**  
Дин открывает глаза.  
Он не знает этого парня, склонившегося над ним. В комнате темно, тяжело различить детали. Но в слабом свете, падающем сквозь зарешеченные окна из коридора (здесь нет настоящих окон) легко понять, что парень высокий, темноволосый, одет в обычную одежду, которую носят на улице. Ну… тогда это не врач. И с такими длинными волосами… точно не пациент. И у него другой запах. Он пахнет снегом.  
– Дин? – голос звучит по-другому, когда странный посетитель замечает, что Дин открыл глаза. Ему приятно слышать этот голос. Он различает в нем облегчение и страх, а врачи так не говорят, он знает это по собственному опыту.  
Дрожащие пальцы торопливо и неловко отстегивают пряжки на кляпе.  
– Дин, они сказали мне… Сказали, что ты умер.  
Еще ничего не соображая, как в тумане, Дин протестующе мычит сквозь пластину, прижимающую язык, мотает головой, гремит наручниками, приковывающими к кровати: « Боже, пожалуйста…»  
 ** _Не упоминай имя Господне всуе, Дин._**  
Тогда ради Святого Петра… Вот так, с кляпом разберешься позже. Парень как будто всхлипывает и произносит ломающимся голосом: «Ладно». Он отстегивает наручники. Его частое дыхание отчетливо слышно в полной тишине. Но он делает это – отвязывает Дина.  
Дин поднимает голову, насколько это возможно, и смотрит на закрытый решеткой маленький прямоугольник света в двери. В комнате нет часов, никакой возможности определить время – и это, по его мнению, только усиливало безумие, а не помогало бороться с ним, но он не врач, им виднее, – поэтому он не знает, когда сменяется охрана, и когда над ним нависнет тень Руба, Хэнка или Фейсала.   
Наконец парень освобождает одну руку, и Дин тут же кидается отстегивать другую, пока незнакомец разбирается с пряжками на ногах. Воздух неприятно холодит растертую ремнями кожу, но сейчас это самая меньшая из его проблем. Едва получив свободу, Дин вскакивает с кровати и направляется в коридор, на ходу машинально отстегивая кляп. В холле пусто, и Дин удивляется, как это парень проник сюда, и задумывается, а что если это еще одна его галлюцинация? И тут незнакомец касается его. Дин оборачивается, шарахаясь в сторону, и парень стукается головой о решетку вентиляционной трубы, которая болтается сейчас на одном болте.  
– Пошли, – говорит он. – Нужно выбираться отсюда.   
Да, думает Дин. Пошли. Дин верил в Бога, чертовски верил, и теперь пришла пора помолиться ему.   
Труба очень узкая, как раз по ширине его плеч. Дин с трудом протискивается, упираясь в тонкий металл, и постоянно стукается головой, когда пытается посмотреть, куда же они ползут. Они преодолели футов тридцать, когда ужас замкнутого пространства настиг его.   
– Дин? – тревожится позади парень, когда тот останавливается.  
Все его перепутанные сумасшедшие мысли бьются и рикошетят от стен узкой трубы, острыми ножами впиваются в него, не оставляя ран. Он дышит громко, прерывисто, ему не хватает кислорода, и в легких воздуха тоже не осталось. Он скребет по металлу ногтями, роняет голову на холодную поверхность – наверное, так себя чувствуют перед разрывом сердца? Ожоги на груди, на затылке пульсируют в том же бешеном ритме.  
 ** _Тебе нужна помощь, Дин. Ты очень болен, мой друг. Мы здесь чтобы помочь тебе. Ты ведь это понимаешь, правда?_**  
– Дин, старик, не останавливайся, – испуганно шепчет парень позади, но Дин едва понимает его. – Шевелись, или они заметят, что ты сбежал.  
Дин крепко зажмуривается при мысли, что они сделают с ним, если снова поймают при попытке к бегству.   
**_Это для твоего же блага, Дин. Ты понимаешь? Мы не хотим так поступать с тобой. Это не доставляет нам удовольствие. Поэтому не заставляй нас делать это снова. Мы стараемся лишь для тебя, Дин._**  
Металлическая шахта дрогнула, и на секунду Дину показалось, что это землетрясение. Потом он понял, что это трясёт его самого.   
– Эй, – рука парня мягко касается лодыжки, как раз над ободранной кожей. – Все нормально, Дин, теперь я рядом и вытащу тебя отсюда.   
Лучше бы мне остаться, думает Дин. Надо вернуться. Доктор Валери права, я болен.   
Он представил ее. Маленькая и хрупкая, пахнущая корицей. Она всегда такая добрая. Ее нежные заботливые руки втыкали иглу шприца ему в вену. Даже когда его опускали в ванну с полурастаявшим льдом, утапливая голову под воду, или прикручивали ремнями, готовя к электрошоку, ее лицо казалось таким печальным, она огорчалась, что приходилось так поступать с ним, но всему виной его упорное нежелание выздоравливать.   
**_Почему ты пытаешься бежать, Дин? Разве ты не знаешь, что все необходимое, чтобы поправиться, находится здесь?_**  
– Дин! – парень зовет в третий раз, более требовательно, пальцы легко дотрагиваются до щиколотки, и что-то в этом прикосновении кажется знакомым, заставляет страхи улечься глубже, настолько, что он может двигаться дальше.   
Он делает глубокий вдох и ползет вперед.  
  
***  
Их ждала машина, черная, почти невидимая в ночи. У нее угрожающий и крутой вид, трудно представить, что этот мальчик – хозяин тачки. Слишком нежный он для такой красавицы, подумал Дин, забираясь на пассажирское сиденье и обхватывая себя руками, дрожа от холода. Он почти не чувствовал окоченевшие ноги, потому что пришлось бежать босиком по снегу, и незажившим шрамам совсем не понравился ледяной ветер. Прошла минута, пока до него дошло, что незнакомец так и не сел в машину. Дин поднял на него глаза. Парень стоял у двери, растерянный и погрустневший. Их взгляды встретились, и, прежде чем Дин успел задать вопрос, он резко развернулся, направляясь к водительской двери.   
Дин решил сменить свое мнение о психическом здоровье незнакомца, когда тот спокойно достал пистолет из заднего кармана джинсов. Дин не издал ни звука – он хорошо выучил урок, – но метнулся к двери, в ужасе распахнув глаза. Врачи… им нравилось это. Страх в его глазах, раскаяние в плохом поведении. Но не так быстро, иначе они решат, что ты притворяешься. Дин хорошо усвоил, что **_терапия_** не завершится, пока страх, который сопровождал каждое прояснение его сознания, не окрасит лицо в пылающий румянец.   
Однако в данную секунду ужас был непритворным.  
Может, это новый трюк, новая проверка? Чтобы убедиться, что он не врет. Что он старается. Доктор Валери… она будет очень недовольна.  
– Мне нужно вернуться, – пробормотал он, цепляясь за ручку двери, пока парень, положив пистолет между ними на сиденье, заводил ключом двигатель.  
– Дин, – незнакомец склонился, что было не так уж трудно при его росте, и убрал его ладонь с ручки. – Боже, не будь дураком, тебе нельзя туда возвращаться, – он всмотрелся в лобовое стекло и нахмурился. – Если ты оставил там друга… Обещаю, мы вернемся за ним позже, хорошо?  
Дин покачал головой.  
– Никого я не оставил, – не сводя глаз с оружия, раздумывая, схватить его сейчас же или нет. Если это тест, скорее всего, он не заряжен. А может, и нет. Разное он слыхал. Хотя, что можно утверждать наверняка в историях таких же психов, как и он? – Просто… Доктор Валери будет волноваться.  
Парень зло фыркнул, выжимая сцепление.  
– Да пусть себе волнуется, сука, – он сдал назад, потом вывел машину из укрытия. – Как только двигатель разогреется, я включу печку, сейчас отъедем подальше, и я достану твою одежду из багажника.   
– Мою одежду?  
Парень вел машину, исподлобья следя за дорогой, оглядываясь каждую сотню футов.   
– Ну, не ту, в которой ты здесь болтался, а что осталась в мотеле. Надеюсь, ты не будешь скучать о любимой пижаме, забытой в больнице? Ах, да… – он полез в карман и вытащил кожаный шнурок. – Еще мне это отдал в полиции сука-шериф, когда показал твой так называемый труп.  
Дин сгреб с ладони шнурок, раздумывая, почему дрожит голос соседа. На тесемке болталась фигурка, рак или скорпион, что-то в этом духе. Он повертел кулон, мысленно интересуясь, часто ли носил его. Эта подвеска что-то значит для него или для парня? Это чей-то подарок?   
Незнакомец бросил на него взгляд, и Дин быстро надел тесьму через голову, кулон стукнулся о грудь. Он не ощутил большого счастья или горя, только чувствовал себя болваном.  
Жалко, что вдоль дороги не было фонарей. Дин толком не успел разглядеть странного парня. Он удивлялся самому себе, как мог настолько рисковать…   
– Дин, ты… в порядке?  
Дин подтянул ноги под себя, они согрелись и теперь ныли, во рту появился кислый маслянистый привкус, это сигнал к приему ежедневной порции таблеток. Интересно, что сейчас начнется, очередные галлюцинации и кошмары, или, наоборот, благословенное забытье.  
– Ага, я в порядке, – постарался ответить он будничным тоном.   
Он решил не углубляться в диалоги, пока между ними и больницей не окажется хотя бы несколько миль. Он не размышлял особо над происходящим, увлеченный побегом. До тех пор, пока незнакомец не достал пистолет. Молодец, Дин, нечего сказать. Надо было думать раньше.  
– Ты какой-то… на себя не похож.  
 ** _Ты на себя не похож, Дин. Это не ты… выдуманный охотник, истребляющий привидения и монстров. Пустые фантазии. Ты сам подумай, как глупо это звучит. Нет, ты нормальный мальчик из любящей семьи, просто родители не справились, и мы здесь, чтобы помочь тебе._**  
– Что?  
Господи…  
 ** _Имя Божье, Дин…_**  
Если это тест, то он влип по самое не хочу. И все же…  
– А каким я должен быть?  
Он нахмурился, когда парень, крутанув колесо руля, съехал на обочину, усыпанную гравием. По днищу машины застучали камешки, заглушаемые снегом и сухой травой. Дин вжался в дверь, прикидывая, успеет ли открыть до того, как незнакомец нападет на него. Так глупо попасться…   
– Твою мать, Дин, это не смешно. Какого черта, что происходит?  
Дин вздохнул.  
– Я не знаю. Не понимаю, чего ты от меня хочешь. Все это… – он махнул рукой неопределенно на машину, на кулон. Если это тест, то он надеялся на милость правосудия, если нет… можно как-то договориться с парнем. Он не особенно умел торговаться, но раньше его это не останавливало, судя по «комплиментам» от врачей. Неряха Дин. Нахальный Дин. Извращенец Дин и Пропащий Дин. – Слушай, я даже не знаю, кто ты, прости… Мне просто нужно было выбраться оттуда.   
Парень молча глазел на него.  
– Поверь, если бы ты знал, каково мне там было… – неожиданно горький вкус пилюль подкатил к горлу, желудок обожгло, ему захотелось выплюнуть все это. – Неважно… Я сейчас уйду, без проблем.  
Парень не сводил с него немигающий взгляд.  
– О… ты, наверное, хочешь… мы могли бы договориться…   
**_Послушай, Дин, с такими наклонностями… удивляюсь, как ты какую-нибудь дрянь не подцепил. Болит уже? Ничего, потерпишь. Три давай. Мы хотим, чтобы ты весь был чистым, ясно?_**  
– Ла-адно… – проговорил он, когда пауза слишком затянулась, а незнакомец так и не раскрыл рта, в ступоре глядя на него. Идти израненными ногами по снегу не улыбалось, но зато он смылся из больницы. Дин отстегнул ремень безопасности и потянулся к рукоятке, но парень склонился и оторвал его руку от двери.   
– Придурок, пристегни ремень обратно, – сердито сказал он.  
Он выехал на шоссе, так резко выжав газ, что машина забуксовала, цепляя задом снег у обочины. У Дина возникло нехорошее предчувствие – пистолет все еще на сиденье между ними, но все не так плохо, они же не возвращаются в больницу. Он уже пытался сбежать три раза с тех пор, как очнулся и обнаружил, что он – пациент психушки. Результат был, мягко говоря, неприятным. Может, он и чокнутый, но не настолько, чтобы проходить все заново.   
**_Эта ванна – сенсорный ограничитель, Дин. Местные шутники называют ее «Гроб». Но мы считаем, это хороший дисциплинарный метод, чтобы прояснить твое сознание._**  
– Значит… мы знакомы? – наконец решился он после нескольких миль тягостного молчания. Незнакомец сжал руль с такой силой, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Дину показалось, что он скрипнул зубами. Даже двигатель заурчал недовольно.   
– Как тебя…  
– Сэм, – бросил ему парень. – Сэм Винчестер. Твой брат.  
– О…   
Дин был немного разочарован. Он перевел дух. Доктор Валери постоянно твердила о его извращениях, и он было подумал, что симпатичный парень приходится ему бойфрендом или еще кем… Но допускать такие мысли о родном брате… это ненормально даже для психа.   
Протянув руку, Дин включил печку, потому что уже зуб на зуб не попадал, он весь дрожал, покрывшись гусиной кожей, синея от холода. Рубцы на ногах размокли от снега. Молчание раздосадованного соседа просто убивало, и Дин попробовал включить радио. В магнитофоне стояла кассета, и из динамиков полилась громкая музыка – ревущие гитары, барабаны, гремящие не хуже землетрясения. Он вздрогнул от неожиданности. Сэм смерил его долгим взглядом и резко вырубил магнитофон.   
– Прости, – торопливо пробормотал Дин, на всякий случай вжимаясь в дверь. – Я не хотел.   
– Не извиняйся, Дин, – парень вздохнул. – На меня твоя музыка приблизительно так же действует.  
Дин моргнул. Его музыка?  
 ** _Ты в гневе, Дин. Откуда столько злобы? Разве ты не видишь, мы, твои врачи, хотим тебе только добра. Все, что с тобой происходит, причина, по которой ты здесь – твоя злоба. Если бы ты только помог нам вылечить тебя._**   
– И куда мы направляемся? – после всего, что наговорила доктор Валери о его родителях, он предвидел, что их не ждут дома с распростертыми объятиями. Он не для того сбежал из больницы, чтобы его отловила полиция и вернула родителям. Интересно, подумал ли об этом Сэм? Почему доктор Валери никогда не упоминала о брате? Похоже, Сэм тоже съехал с катушек, тогда с какой стати только Дин парился в лечебнице?  
Сэм закатил глаза к потолку салона, затем бросил взгляд на Дина.  
– Ну, я хотел убраться на хрен из этого городишки, – «Хороший план», – с одобрением подумал Дин.– Но это было до того, как я понял…– еще один быстрый взгляд на Дина. Он протянул руку, как будто к брату, но потом снова вцепился в руль. – Ты точно в порядке?  
Дин смущенно пожал плечами, чувствуя скрытое раздражение в вопросе. Он посмотрел на свои голые пятки, тепло от печки возвращало их к жизни. Дин понятия не имел, как он должен выглядеть, и как вообще выглядят пациенты психушки на взгляд нормального человека.  
– Да, конечно.  
– Дин… – тон, хотя и резкий, заставлял верить, что парень действительно давно его знает.   
Так обращалась к нему и доктор Валери, когда он особенно яростно сопротивлялся и отказывался подчиняться.  
 ** _Будет больно всего лишь минуту, Дин. Тебе эта минута может показаться самой длинной на свете, но помни – это всего лишь шестьдесят секунд, а потом твое сознание прояснится. Знай, мы делаем это ради твоего же блага._**  
Он не сводил нервного взгляда с пистолета, но Сэм, похоже, забыл об оружии, и сейчас его волновало другое.   
Та-ак, уныло размышлял Дин, кажется, его брат тоже ненормальный.  
Он разглядывал почерневший ноготь большого пальца на ноге. Хэнк отдавил ногу кованым ботинком, когда Дин послал его подальше. Наверное, ноготь скоро слезет.  
– Нет, я серьезно… Что с тобой?  
Ну, как ему объяснить? Дин пожал плечами снова.  
– Если не считать того, что я совершенно не помню, где и что делал до больницы – я в порядке.   
Есть ожоги и синяки, тело ноет то здесь, то там неизвестно почему, но все пройдет, правда?  
– А мама с папой знают, что ты забрал меня из больницы… не совсем законно?  
Сэм вдавил педаль тормоза, и Дин был рад, что успел пристегнуться, иначе пробил бы головой лобовое стекло. Ремень безопасности врезался в грудь, Дин выкинул руки вперед, упираясь в панель, и боль растеклась по суставам чудом не вывихнутых плеч.  
– Господи Иисусе, – Сэм невидящим взглядом уставился в лобовое стекло, все еще цепляясь за руль, будто его жизнь зависела от этого. – Господи…  
– Не поминай имя Господне всуе… – не удержался Дин, спародировав доктора Валери, и тут же прикрыл ладонью рот.   
Сэм дернулся как от удара, с минуту они таращились друг на друга. Потом так тихо, что Дин едва различил, Сэм произнес что-то похожее на **_Кристо!_** Дин недоуменно поднял бровь. Парень вздохнул, откидываясь на спинку.   
– Я и не предполагал, что всё настолько серьезно… – он прочесал пальцами лохматые пряди. – Нет, Дин…. Мама… и папа, они не знают, где мы. Да… дело дрянь. Нужно найти местечко, где мы можем осесть и прийти в себя. Черт, все идет не так.  
  
***  



	2. Chapter 2

 

 **Часть 2**  
  
Сэм вышел из машины, достал из багажника синее пальто в клетку, туфли, которые явно были Дину не по размеру.   
– Вот, – он протянул все это Дину. – Извини, размер не твой, не зимние, но лучшего не нашлось. Сколько раз тебе твердил – заведи запасную пару ботинок. Держи, – он протянул ему скатанные в клубок толстые шерстяные носки. – Хоть немного согреешься.  
Дин кивнул и послушно натянул носки.   
– Где это мы? – он указал на полуразвалившуюся лачугу, возле которой они остановились.  
Сэм пожал плечами, поглядывая то на дорогу, то на Дина.   
– Чей-то заброшенный дом, тут сто лет никто не жил. Когда мы первый раз здесь очутились, нам он показался вполне безопасным и подходящим. И сейчас сгодится. Я быстро, только спрячу Импалу.  
– Мы бывали здесь раньше? – его трусило от холода – одень же куртку, болван, – но он все равно замер, с сомнением пожимая плечами. Место не показалось ему знакомым и при тщательном рассмотрении. Странно, конечно… Он же из Рябиновой Рощи, должен знать окрестности… Но все неизвестное, новое… – Когда мы здесь были?  
Он посмотрел на Сэма, выражение его лица снова было не различить в наступающих сумерках, так же, как тогда, в больнице, но он увидел достаточно, чтобы вздрогнуть – это напомнило ему доктора Валери. Она так же смотрела на него… голодным взглядом. И ничего хорошего это не предвещало. Но Сэм лишь скривил рот с печальным видом.  
– Где-то месяц назад, может, меньше.  
– А… – Дин ступил в туфли, наверное, Сэма, и плотнее запахнулся в пальто. – Зачем?  
– Ну, одну работу выполняли, – он опять пожал плечами.  
– Что за работу?  
– Э-э… – Сэм состроил гримасу и задумчиво потер шею. – Все гораздо хуже, чем я предполагал.  
  
***  
  
– Это что, шутка? – воскликнул Дин, забывшись.   
Он не сдержал эмоции, а оружия пока не раздобыл, да и парень – то есть, Сэм, – повыше ростом будет. После всего, через что он прошел…  
– Нет, я серьезно, – вздохнул Сэм.  
– Призраки… – Дин провел рукой по бритому затылку, нащупывая подживающие ожоги от электродов.   
В промерзшей комнате выдох обратился в облачко пара. Крошечного огня в камине едва хватало, чтобы обогреть помещение, а об электричестве или котле не стоило и мечтать . Натянув на себя еще какую-то куртку, которую Сэм достал из их дорожной сумки, Дин подсел ближе к камину, чуть не внутрь него забрался, дрожа от холода.  
– Чаще всего, – продолжал Сэм. – Хотя встречаются разные твари. Ты совсем ничего не помнишь?  
Дин содрогнулся, услышав вопрос. Он помнил предостаточно. Даже если его мозг походил сейчас на швейцарский сыр. Он помнил обжигающие обнаженную кожу куски льда, помнил множество рук, хватающих, рвущих на части, сующих лекарства; впивающиеся в тело иглы и прочие штуки, о которых он и думать сейчас не хотел.  
О, да, он отлично помнил.  
– Нет, – ответил он, ведь Сэм не это имел в виду. – Я … помню только больницу, остальное как в тумане.   
Ему жаль было разочаровывать парня (брата, Сэма), который сам смотрел на Дина, как на призрака. Неудивительно, ему сказали, что брат умер. В мозгу вертелся неприятный вопрос – кто мог это сделать? Кому-то выгодно было разлучить их...  
Так много вопросов, Дин не знал, с какого начать.  
– И вся эта… охота на призраков… долго мы ею занимаемся?  
– Не знаю… всегда, – Сэм пожал плечами. – Сколько себя помню. Ты – большую часть своей жизни. Это наше… – что-то мелькнуло в глазах Сэма, остро, как лезвие бритвы, боль кровоточащей раны. Руки беспокойно затеребили ворс покосившегося дивана. – Семейное дело… Отец служил в морской пехоте, он обучил нас.  
– И он тоже верил во все это… В призраков? Да?  
– И не только в них, – кивнул Сэм.  
Порывшись в сумке, он принес большой кожаный ежедневник, ощетинившийся торчащими во все стороны записками и газетными вырезками. Он нежно, с трепетом провел пальцем по кожаной обложке.   
– Это отца. Теперь наш. Тут обо всем, на что мы когда-либо охотились, что убивали. Призраки, вервольфы, вампиры. Оборотни и демоны.   
Он протянул дневник Дину, и то взял с неохотой, словно боясь испачкаться или заразиться безумием странной семейки. Здесь были вклеенные и просто засунутые между страниц газетные вырезки, картинки, рисунки, записи – три разных почерка. Дин долго глазел на текст, но так и не разобрал ни слова.  
– У тебя… есть ручка? – он поднял глаза на Сэма.  
Сэм протянул ему ручку, и Дин скопировал фразу: «Использовать особую освященную дробь. Пропорции соли, стали и серебра следующие…»  
Почерк похожий, только сейчас его буквы шатались в разные стороны. Почему его это так беспокоит?.. Он знает свои грехи.  
 ** _Остановись, Дин. Хватит! Смотри… Смотри сюда, или я заставлю тебя. Это ты, Дин, таким к нам попал. Злобный, просто бешеный. Видишь? Послушай себя: демоны, призраки, монстры… Их не существует. Ты ведь это знаешь, правда? Ты видел в больнице хоть одно сверхъестественное существо? Нет. А знаешь почему? Их не бывает._**  
Неловко всучив дневник Сэму, Дин сунул руки подмышки, чтобы согреться, и зашагал взад-вперед.  
– Дин…   
– Ну почему? – спросил он. – Почему мы такие? За что это мне? – он повернулся к Сэму, всем видом умоляя. – Лучше бы ты оставил меня в больнице, – горько закончил он фразу.   
– Дин… – Сэм шагнул к нему, и Дин шарахнулся назад, даже не задумываясь.  
– Это безумие. Ясно как дважды два, – сказал он.  
В горле запершило, и он не знал, что делать. Может, лучше было остаться? Может, он и правда заслужил, чтобы с ним так обращались в больнице? Он находился на грани безумия и не осознавал этого? Но при мысли о возвращении… так, никаких мыслей о возвращении. Может, это и в разрез со здравым смыслом, но нет, спасибо. Лучше уж оказаться на улице, а занятие он себе подберет.  
 ** _Ты только погляди, Дин, как ты избил Руба и Фейсала. А они тренированные охранники, это их работа. Теперь представь, сколько ужасных вещей ты натворишь там, за воротами больницы. Ты опасен, Дин, как бездомный бешеный пес. Ты даже для себя опасен – посмотри на свои шрамы. Ты угроза для окружающих. Для всех будет лучше, если ты останешься у нас, пока ты не убил кого-нибудь или сам не покалечился._**  
– А мы не убиваем людей, не причиняем им вред? – с тревогой спросил он.  
– Ну, если ты считаешь мошенничество с кредитками причинением вреда, то… – Сэм саркастично улыбнулся.   
Дин не знал, как выглядит со стороны, но Сэм сочувственно поморщился и протянул к нему руку. Дин снова отпрянул назад, чуть не поскользнувшись на старом изъеденном молью половике.  
– Нет, Дин, мы не причиняем вреда людям. Только тварям. Тем, кто уже не люди, или никогда не были людьми.   
В животе у Дина забурлило. Прошло шесть часов после приема лекарств. Тело пощипывало, словно тучи невидимых муравьев забрались под кожу. Очертания предметов вокруг стали слишком резкими, цвета слишком четкими. Интересно, его вырвет? В прошлый раз рвало.  
– Дин, – на этот раз тише, мягче.   
Он стоял, полусогнувшись, обхватив руками ребра.  
– Что они с тобой делали? – спросил Сэм, и Дин содрогнулся.  
– Ничего, – голос, ломкий как битое стекло, выдал его.  
– Врешь, – все так же тихо, но уже с напором произнес Сэм, напоминая доктора Валери, скрытая угроза в мягком тоне. Дин подумал, что представления не имеет, для чего этот мальчик вытащил его из психушки. – Ожоги от электродов у тебя на голове, Дин… подозреваю, что это электрошок. Я видел синяки на твоих запястьях и лодыжках. Что еще? Как они… – его подбородок задрожал. – Я не обижу тебя, Дин, я только помогу тебе вспомнить все, помогу поправиться… все, что угодно сделаю.  
– Я в порядке, – упрямился Дин, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не спрятать от глаз Сэма следы электрошока, прикрыв руками.  
Сэм открыл было рот, но тут же захлопнул. Потом присел на корточки, роясь в груде сумок на полу.   
– У нас есть мазь с арникой. Помогает убрать отеки, снимает боль. Если болячки на голове тебя беспокоят, мазь и их подлечит. А еще есть обезболивающее. Не очень сильное, но тебе станет легче.  
– Я в порядке, – машинально повторил он.  
В этот раз приступ надвигался ощутимее, и Дин передернулся, предвидя, как будет избит, связан, напичкан наркотиками.  
Сэм сидел к нему спиной, плечи его расстроенно опустились.  
– Хорошо, попробуй арнику. Это бальзам. Просто… вотри его. Пожалуйста.   
Дин убрал рукавом пот со лба и быстро сел на скамейку для ног, чтобы не упасть.   
– Да, – произнес он послушно. – Хорошо, как скажешь.  
Сэм протянул ему тюбик. Крем был белого цвета, пах медом. Дин обмакнул палец и старательно втёр в запястья, в новые раны и в старые заживающие. Шрамы у него были по всему телу, большие и поменьше, и он совершенно не помнил, откуда они взялись, и что означают. Дин не заметил, как произнес последние слова вслух.  
– Могу рассказать, если захочешь, - оставив возню с сумками, Сэм обернулся, и Дин разглядывал его какое-то время.   
Лицо Сэма совершенно отличалось от того, которое сам Дин видел, глядя в тёмное оконное стекло или на блестящую металлическую поверхность. У Сэма более темные волосы и глаза. Он выше и худее. Дин раскрыл рот для ответа, и неожиданно в глотке булькнуло. Его вырвало прямо себе под ноги, мышцы онемели и затряслись. Через секунду он повалился на бок, тюбик с мазью выпал из ослабевших. Дин ударился о пол, но ничего не почувствовал, потому что все тело и так разрывалось от боли.  
– Дин! – Сэм рванул к нему.   
Постоянно ноющая голова взорвалась, как простреленная. Дин завыл, катаясь по полу, желая рвать и рвать до тех пор, пока не избавится от этой дряни, шевелящейся внутри. Сэм потянул его за запястья, одной рукой обхватил грудь – черт, а он силен, – и наклонил ему голову. Дин закашлялся, дрожа всем телом, у него не осталось сил помочь Сэму, когда тот буквально на себе потащил его в спальню и бросил на один из дырявых матрасов. Похоже, в кроватях устроили себе гнезда крысы. От удара о матрас Дина снова вывернуло наизнанку, и Сэм, выругавшись, повернул его на бок, чтобы окрашенная желчью масса стекала на пол.   
**_Знаю, Дин. Больно, да? Что ж, запоминай, боль необходима. Боль дисциплинирует. Мы учимся на собственных ошибках, правда? А к чему приводят нас ошибки? Правильно, Дин, к боли. И это не наказание. Это последствия твоих действий, твоих собственных ошибок._**  
Так они и схватили его в прошлый раз, бьющегося в судорогах, беспомощного, почти без сознания. Он не мог даже защититься, когда Блэйк и Хэймдал зашли слишком далеко.  
Он хотел удержать Сэма за руку, но безвольные пальцы соскользнули, не слушаясь хозяина. **_Пожалуйста, не отдавай меня, не позволяй им забрать меня._** Руки Сэма вернулись, крепко сжимая запястья. Он чувствовал их, даже слишком ярко. Собственный вопль напугал его, он отразился во всем теле, от пальцев ног поднимаясь выше по хребту, добираясь до мозга и там разбиваясь на сотни осколков, он не мог собрать их в одну картину, видя лишь обрывки воспоминаний.  
Он…  
…Он задыхается, воздуха в легких не осталось, кровь отлила от посиневших губ, в глазах черный туман, пальцы разжимаются на краю, он летит в пропасть, и неизвестно, вздохнет ли он снова, а потом…  
…Он в поту, дрожит. Прикручен скобами, сверху бьет сноп света, кажется, чьи-то гигантские руки раздирают его на части, кишечник и мочевой пузырь выходят из-под контроля. И его собственный голос: **_Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, что угодно… Я все скажу, я сделаю все, что вам нужно, только… пожалуйста… Больно… так больно…_**  
…Он раздет догола, и эти руки… не хватают и тащат, нет, они заботливые и спокойные. Он слышит собственную вонь – пот, дерьмо, моча, кровь, этот запах впитался в запекшуюся ожогами кожу.   
…Он опирается на кого-то, теплая вода, губка, мурашки по заледеневшей коже. Отмыть. Очиститься. Соскрести с себя грязь. Его крепко держат, и чей-то голос произносит: «…Вот этот из Абилена, когда ты упал с крыши склепа на ограду. Этот получил в Мэне, городок слишком маленький, чтобы запомнить название… Этот, этот и вот этот – чудные отметины после разгрома вампирского гнезда в Пловере… Этот… от верфольфа в Гранит-Сити. Я боялся… Я думал, что ты умрешь… глупая случайность. Ты прекрасно обходишься и без селезенки, правда? А этот, этот и этот…»   
И через все красной линией надоедливый голос: «Вернись, Дин, вернись».  
…Он спит. Его сон тяжел и крепок. А потом чьи-то пальцы касаются лица, и это не пугает его. Они не причиняют боль, и он не понимает, почему. Дин открывает глаза и видит лицо парня рядом с подушкой, но он не может подобрать ему имя в своем затуманенном мозгу.  
– Ничего, – улыбается парень. – Все в порядке.  
Дин не знает, почему, но он верит незнакомцу, его голосу. Он закрывает глаза и…  
…Он один в темноте, но рядом что-то есть. Существо не видно, но он слышит, как словно жуки заползают под кожу, они вгрызаются в тело, чьи-то жадные пальцы ползут в мозг. Больно, но он не может бежать, тварь скрутила его кольцами, как питон, повалила наземь, обездвижила. Дикая боль; если бы Дин мог говорить, он бы умолял, падал ниц, пресмыкался… **_Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, все что угодно_** … и потом…  
– Дин, – сказал голос. – Ты Дин, ты мой брат. Возвращайся.  
  
***


	3. Chapter 3

 

 **Часть 3**  
  
Дин открывает глаза. Потолок над ним незнакомый, деревянный и закопченный. Дин вдыхает полной грудью, испытывая странное ощущение не стесненных легких, когда свободно входит и выходит кислород. Ему непривычно ощущать холодную сталь воздуха, свою наготу под одеялом, отдающим плесенью, и то, что он, на удивление, не связан. По телу разливается пульсирующая боль, в спину упираются торчащие пружины матраса. И чьё-то тепло рядом.   
Воспоминания даются с трудом. Теперь всегда так: ждать, когда память вернется, гадая, что восстановится, а что потеряно навсегда. Дин пошевелил не скованными на этот раз запястьями, наслаждаясь чувством свободы, и повернул голову. Парень – ах, да, Сэм, его брат Сэм, – сидел рядом на кровати, щелкая клавишами лэптопа.  
– И долго я… – спросил он заплетающимся спросонья языком.  
Сэм мягко захлопнул крышку ноутбука, руки едва заметно дрогнули.  
– Пару дней.  
Он быстро глянул на Дина и отвел глаза, тот не успел определить их выражение, но, похоже, парень совсем не ложился спать: глаза ввалились, на щеках пробивалась щетина.  
Сэм двинулся, словно хотел протянуть руку, но тут же положил ладонь на одеяло, разглядывая ее как самую интересную в мире вещь.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– Прекрасно, – ответил Дин, садясь удобнее, опираясь на спинку кровати.  
Ему было плохо, желудок ныл от рвотных судорог. В прошлый раз его напичкали лекарствами, и ощущение, будто его выскоблили изнутри, притупилось. На этот раз он оказался в собственной шкуре, как есть, но уж лучше так.  
Поколебавшись, Дин добавил:  
– Побаливает немного. И пить хочется.  
Сэм протянул ему бутылку с водой, но у Дина не хватило сил открутить пробку. Сэм помог ему, и Дин жадно отхлебнул чуть не полбутылки в один присест. Сэм удержал его.  
– Сразу много не пей.  
Дин кивнул, с трудом закручивая пробку:  
– Спасибо.  
– Помнишь, чем они тебя пичкали? Лекарства…  
Дин мотнул головой.  
– Никто не говорил названий. Раз в день синюю, по две желтых два раза в день, одну белую во время каждой еды. Маленькие красные пять раз в день. Иногда порядок менялся, день ото дня.  
 ** _Конечно, я могу назвать тебе препараты, Дин. Но зачем тебе это? Главное, что я твой врач и сама знаю, для чего они. Ты должен доверять мне, если хочешь, чтобы лечение помогло. Ты мне доверяешь, правда?_**  
Сэм кивнул нервно, и Дин нерешительно покатал бутылку в руках.   
– Насколько я понял, все они имели сильные побочные эффекты, даже если ты и нуждался в лечении. А тебе это было ни к чему, – он развернулся к Дину. – Думаю, отчасти ты уже избавился от этой гадости.  
Дин согласно наклонил голову, отвинтил пробку и опять отпил из бутылки. Вода окатила пустой желудок, и до него дошло, что одна из причин его хренового состояния – голод.  
– Есть чего-нибудь пожевать?  
– Не знаю… – Сэм рассеяно почесал затылок. – Я… я не хотел оставлять тебя.  
– Ты не ел два дня? – Дин не удержал слабо закрытую бутылку, и она стукнулась об пол, расплескивая воду.  
Он вскочил, схватил первое, что попалось под руку – край своего одеяла, – и кинулся вытирать лужу.  
– Прости, – быстро повторял он. – Прости, прости, я нечаянно.  
Иногда это срабатывало.   
Сэм положил руку на его плечо, Дин вздрогнул, вспоминая, что он все еще голый. Сэм печально смотрел на него.  
– Дин, все нормально, старик. Это просто вода, – он отцепил пальцы Дина от мокрого одеяла и усадил обратно на кровать. – Мне наплевать. Давай лучше одеваться.  
Дин вырвался из его рук.  
– Я не маленький, – буркнул он, злясь на Сэма, на самого себя.  
– Нет, – Сэм шумно выдохнул, стиснув кулаки так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. – Конечно, нет. Извини. Просто… Ты помнишь что-нибудь? Обо мне, о нас?  
Дин мотнул головой.  
– Я говорил уже. Все, что я помню – психушка. Они твердили мне… – скривив угол рта, он посмотрел на ладони, лежащие на бедрах. На правой ноге расползся синяк, отпечаток пятерни, Бог его знает, откуда взявшийся. – Что у меня галлюцинации. Что я опасен.  
– Ну, в чем-то они были правы, – горько усмехнулся Сэм.  
Он поднялся с кровати и подошел к груде сумок у входа, наверное, он принес их в спальню, пока Дин был в отключке. Достав из сумки одежду, он швырнул ее Дину на кровать вместе с одним из баулов.  
– Вот.  
Дин встряхнул перед собой джинсы, разглядывая. Тяжелые, жесткие, потертые. С другой стороны, они прочные. Он натянул футболку, сверху рубашку с длинным рукавом. Амулет. Или кулон, или что там еще, штука, которую Сэм вручил ему, давила на грудь под одеждой, и он выудил его, повесив поверх футболки, с минуту разглядывая. Яснее в мозгу не стало.  
Сэм подобрал лэптоп с пола и отнес его на стол в другой конец комнаты.  
– А что в сумке? – спросил Дин.  
Сэм уселся в кресло и медленно раскрыл ноутбук. Если бы Дин знал Сэма лучше, то понял, что тот избегает его взгляда. Но Сэм был сейчас для Дина «тем парнем», вроде Шептуна Дэйва, который при разговоре смотрел куда угодно, только не в лицо собеседника.  
– Это твоя сумка, твой багаж. Я подумал… Если ты покопаешься в своих вещах, может, вспомнишь что-нибудь.  
– А… – Дин подтянул сумку ближе. – Логично.  
Так. Ладно, мой багаж. Типа… мои вещи.  
Одежда обычная. Еще одни грубые прочные джинсы – ничего примечательного, кроме подозрительных бурых пятен местами (даже думать об их происхождении не хочется). Футболки и рубашки. Бордовая клетчатая рубашка заинтересовала его, он решил, что у нее слишком пижонский вид - наверное, Дин позволял себе вольности.  
Пара серых круглых камешков-голышей, наполовину заполненная телефонная книга, непонятная штуковина, приборчик, похоже, бывший плеер. Он провел пальцем по пластиковому корпусу, не догадываясь о его назначении.  
– Твоя работа, – неожиданный комментарий Сэма из-за спины напугал его, и Дин выронил прибор.  
– Прости, я не хотел, – быстро выпалил он по привычке, и Сэм покачал головой.  
– Ничего, всё в порядке, это крепкая машинка, через многое прошла. Помнишь, когда полтергейст в Ма… – Дин захлопал ресницами, и Сэм осекся. – Ничего. Неважно, извини.  
Он махнул рукой и вернулся к монитору. Дин поднял плеер, повертел в пальцах. Его работа?   
– А для чего он? – обратился он к Сэму, щурившемуся в монитор. Судя по виду, у парня раскалывается голова, но Дин не был уверен. Сэм запустил пальцы в вихры.  
– Это ЭМП, улавливает электромагнитные излучения, – он вздохнул. – Мы использовали его для обнаружения призраков.  
– А… – Дин разочарованно отложил машинку в сторону. Каждый раз, когда казалось, что он сделал шаг вперед, его снова отбрасывало в галлюцинации. Интересно, что приключилось с ним, с Сэмом, что довело их до такого состояния, почему они погрязли в глупых иллюзиях?  
 ** _Нет, Дин, привидений не существует._**  
– Дин, я…  
Дин мотнул подбородком.  
– Нет, нормально все. Просто… пытаюсь выяснить.  
Он не подозревал, что будет так сложно. В больнице доктор Валери, другие врачи, медсестры, санитары творили с ним жуткие вещи, он даже не хотел вспоминать об этом. Да и всё равно бы не получилось, потому что сцены возникали перед глазами лишь урывками. Но в больнице всё было знакомо. Он с полуслова понимал, как строить поведение.  
Он совершенно не знал Сэма. Что означает, если Сэм потирает переносицу или лоб? Трудно сказать. Сэм может в любой момент отвернуться от него, осознав, что Дин совсем не тот человек, который ему нужен. Дин не знал, что говорить, как себя вести. По какому действовать сценарию?  
С другой стороны, Сэм комфортно чувствует себя среди ножей и пистолетов, других приспособлений, названий которых Дин не знал. Иногда он смотрит на Дина с беспомощным видом, но чаще всего Сэм пугающе уверен в себе. И хотя Дин пока не на сто процентов убедился, что он именно та персона, которую искал Сэм, он чувствовал, как мерзкий давящий ужас, страх перед остальным миром отступает благодаря Сэму. И это слегка смущало. Его грызло чувство вины за то, что он не может предоставить парню «того самого» Дина. Как будто он плохо старается, не желая напрячь извилины.  
Сэм кивнул, и Дин заметил, как тот проглотил ком в горле.  
– А-а, понятно.  
Дин вздохнул и вернулся к сортировке **_его вещей_**. Фотографии. Красивая светловолосая женщина. На обороте надпись **_Мэри, 1981 год._** Слишком стара для бывшей девушки. Мужчина с двумя мальчиками – **_Джон, Дин и Сэм, 1989 год_**. Джон – отец, наверное. Мальчик постарше с винтовкой в руке и незнакомый мужчина. В мальчике он определил себя, по веснушкам и улыбке, но о незнакомце узнал только из надписи – **_Пастор Джим, 1992 год._** Мальчик – это он сам, теперь ясно – держит на руках карапуза, судя по тексту, Сэма. **_1983 год._** Белокурая **_Мэри и Джон, 1978 год._** Светятся счастьем. Должно быть, это мама. Недавних снимков нет. Он отложил фото в сторону, расспросит о них Сэма позже.   
Его руки не помнили винтовку, он не представлял, хорошо ли с ней справлялся.   
Туалетные принадлежности. Электрическая бритва в пластиковом чехле. Он провел рукой по бритому черепу. Пока ему не понадобится. Он изучал свои вкусы по запаху дезодоранта, по зубной пасте. Шампунь и куча средств для волос, на удивление дорогие, но пока бесполезные. Хм, начатая пачка презервативов. Значит, учитывая пижонскую бордовую рубашку, доктор Валери оказалась права насчет его распущенности. Хотя он мог и ошибаться.  
А может, и нет, подумал Дин, открывая пластиковую коробку.   
Он взвешивал на ладони приличных размеров дилдо, в другой руке держал начатую бутыль смазки.  
– Э… – протянул он. – Ты уверен, что все мне рассказал?  
Сэм обернулся и вспыхнул до корней волос.  
– О… Это? Это мое…  
– Мне послышалось, или ты сказал – это мои вещи?  
– Ну да, так и есть… О, Господи… Просто ты любил применять эту штуку на мне.  
– Ага, на тебе, – повторил Дин бесцветным голосом.  
– Мы пробовали на тебе пару раз, – Сэм сделал попытку объясниться, краснея еще больше, потирая ладонями бедра. – Но ты… тебе нравилось все натуральное.  
Дин еще раз поглядел на дилдо, и его глаза в ужасе расширились.  
– Что же мы за **_братья_** тогда?  
– О, Господи… – снова начал Сэм, он выглядел испуганным, и Дину трудно было упрекнуть парня. Хотя… дилдо его заинтересовал. – Я предупреждал, в двух словах сложно объяснить.  
Дин тут же представил, как дилдо входит между ног Сэма, и вздрогнул. Нельзя сказать, что с отвращением. Но… Он уложил приспособления обратно в коробку и убрал подальше, сейчас он не желал даже думать об этом. Скорее всего, он трахал собственного брата. Врачи были правы, он сумасшедший, маньяк.  
– Сложно… – бесцветным эхом отозвался он. – Ага, ясно.  
Он встал.  
– Куда ты собрался? – спросил Сэм, видя, как Дин торопливо натягивает туфли.  
Дин вздохнул.  
– Приятно было познакомиться… то есть, наверное, не то слово, потому что на самом деле приятного мало. Но, думаю, пора возвращаться.  
Вскочив на ноги, Сэм двинулся на Дина, и тот отступил на пару шагов, нащупывая лёд дверной ручки.  
– Что ты хочешь сказать, Дин?  
– Я… – он нажал и отпустил ручку, проверяя, готовясь широко распахнуть дверь, стоит только Сэму кинуться на него. – Слушай, старик, со мной явно что-то не так… да и с тобой тоже, если мы… Понимаешь, призраки и монстры – это просто галлюцинации… полно народу, который верит в подобный бред. Но то, что мы с тобой… ты же мой брат? Хотя я и чокнутый, но понимаю – это ненормально. Тем более, если я… – Дин запнулся, ужасная догадка поразила его. – Я же не… Это не было насилием, правда?  
Сэм с минуту пораженно смотрел на брата, и тот уже стыдился своего вырвавшегося ненароком вопроса.  
– Нет. Боже, Дин, нет, ничего подобного, – Сэм сделал шаг к нему навстречу, и Дин приоткрыл дверь. Сэм замер. – Такого никогда не случилось бы. Ты не стал бы…  
Дин поднял руку, не желая выслушивать поток не нужных извинений, объяснений или, прости Господи, подробностей.  
– Хорошо, это радует. Ладно, а теперь я пойду. Здесь есть поблизости полицейский участок или больница? – он посмотрел на Сэма. Парень выглядел так, будто у него только что пристрелили любимую собаку. Дин смягчился. – Знаешь, тебе бы тоже помощь не помешала, в смысле, – он закусил губу, подбирая слова. – Все эти мотели, мошенничество с кредитками, охота… не следует этим заниматься. Это не совсем нормально, понимаешь?  
Сэм хохотнул, резко и нервно.  
– С нормальным у нас всегда не срасталось, Дин.  
– Ясно, – Дин кивнул и перенес ногу за порог. – Уже понял. Ну, это не означает, что не стоит пытаться, можем попробовать.  
– Дин, – Сэм сделал маленький шажок. – Можно мне… можно хотя бы поцеловать тебя на прощание.  
Уголком глаза Дин определил, что нож и пистолет Сэма находятся в дальнем углу комнаты. Парень не вооружен, глаза на мокром месте. Грудь Дина больно сдавило. Хотя у него и не было ответных братских чувств к Сэму, на пару секунд можно притвориться. Все же он спас ему жизнь.  
– Да, конечно, – ответил он. – Почему бы и нет.  
Сэм не кинулся к нему, а подошел медленно, за что Дин, все еще настороженно придерживая дверь, был ему благодарен. Большие ладони легли на его скулы с двух сторон, пальцами поглаживая за ушами, и потом рот Сэма широко накрыл его рот, мягко и страстно одновременно. Сэм втянул нижнюю губу Дина между своими, и тот почувствовал, что его охватывает жар, загорающийся где-то внизу, в животе, растекающийся по телу приятным теплом, как виски. Дин, как в тумане, едва успел вдохнуть и через секунду сам приоткрыл рот, язык Сэма пробрался внутрь, щекоча небо.   
Дин вцепился в рубашку Сэма на груди, не уверенный, желает ли притянуть парня ближе к себе или отпихнуть подальше.  
– Сэмми… – выдохнул он наконец.  
Неудивительно, что они спали друг с другом, если парень так классно целуется.  
И вдруг все изменилось. Он уже лежал на полу, глядя в потолок и на лицо Сэма снизу вверх, ощутимо стукнувшись головой об пол. Входная дверь с грохотом захлопнулась.  
– Ты никуда не уйдешь, Дин, – заявил Сэм, ткнув его в живот, и по спине Дина пробежали мурашки.   
Его уткнули носом в доски пола – Дину не привыкать, он лишь старался дышать неглубоко. Сэм завел ему руки за спину, тут же чем-то стягивая запястья.   
– Придется тебя связать.  
– Нет, правда, – Дин втянул воздух в легкие, когда Сэм рывком повернул его на спину. Плечам Дина это не понравилось. Хотя, опять же, ничего нового. Сэм принялся за ноги. – Может, не стоит?  
– Боже, ты умудряешься доставать меня, даже потеряв память, – рявкнул на него Сэм. Дин наблюдал, как Сэм накручивает узлы на ногах – да, парень знает в этом толк, – и его члену трудно было решить, нравится ему это или нет. – Поражаюсь, как тебе удается?!  
– Сэм, – снова попытался Дин. В глотке сухо запершило, то ли от лекарственной ломки, то ли от страха. Чего удивляться, парень швырнул его на пол как куклу и наматывает узлы, чертов скаут. – Слушай, старик, нельзя так жить. В смысле… разве ты не хочешь нормальной жизни? Женись, детей заведи, найди приличную работу.  
Сэм присел на корточки, склонился, его лицо, побагровевшее явно не от стыда, оказалось в паре дюймов от лица Дина. Вид у Сэма был такой угрожающий, что Дин с трудом проглотил слюну, понимая, что очутился в **_вот дерьмо_** ситуации.  
– Если ты не замолчишь, Дин, я тебе рот заткну, Богом клянусь.  
Дин молча кивнул и выполнил просьбу.   
Сэм долгое время смотрел на него пристально.  
– Ты назвал меня Сэмми, – наконец произнес он и медленно провел рукой по щеке Дина и по ежику волос на макушке. – Значит, ты все еще есть где-то там.  
  
***


	4. Chapter 4

 

 **Часть 4**  
  
Время от времени Сэм отвязывал его. Правда, подъем и укладывание обратно в кровать отнимали много времени из-за сложной комбинации из эластичного корда, протянутого под матрасом и за спинкой кровати. Первый раз, когда Сэм стягивал с него джинсы, Дин застыл, готовясь сопротивляться.  
– Сэм…  
Тот закатил глаза.  
– Придурок, ты решил, я изнасиловать тебя собрался? Господи, дай мне силы.  
– Сэм, – Дин облизнул сухие губы. – Ты можешь не привязывать, я не…  
– Ладно тебе, Дин, – он усмехнулся, глядя сверху вниз. – Ты не помнишь меня, но я прекрасно знаю тебя. Ты не успокоишься. Будешь мило улыбаться, врать, но стоит мне отвернуться или уснуть – тут же сбежишь. А я не могу… этого допустить, – он снова слегка коснулся его бритой головы, и Дин почувствовал неясное желание прижаться к этой руке, желание близости. – Извини, ничего удобнее не придумал… Попробуй уснуть, хорошо?  
Дин окинул себя взглядом.  
– Ага, так называемый «брат» связал меня, лежу пластом на прогнившей кровати, ну конечно, это способствует здоровому крепкому сну, – проворчал он и откинулся на подушку, заботливо подсунутую Сэмом.  
Сэм принес нож и пистолет, сел на край соседней кровати. Нож он положил под подушку, проверил патроны в пистолете, вставил магазин обратно и положил пистолет на тумбочку между кроватями. Нервно потер руками о джинсы, не поднимая глаз.  
Наконец, произнес:  
– Понимаешь, больница… это нехорошие люди, Дин. Они даже не люди…если причиняли тебе боль, чтобы сломать. И я не утверждаю, что у нас нет собственных проблем, – тут Дин хмыкнул с сарказмом, и Сэм удивленно глянул на него, но продолжил. – Но мы не сумасшедшие. И ты не чокнутый. Все, о чем я тебе рассказывал, на самом деле существует. Иногда… эх, да много раз я мечтал, чтобы это оказалось вымыслом. К сожалению, это правда. Завтра я постараюсь доказать тебе.   
Дин смотрел в потолок, тихонько вращая запястьями в веревках. Не особо двинешься. Сэм знал толк в узлах.   
– И как же ты собираешься это сделать?  
Сэм тяжело вздохнул, и этот звук снова уколол Дин чувством вины.  
– Попробую вызвать призрак.  
  
***  
  
Родинка на щеке Сэма. Под глазом. И еще одна, на ключице, больше и темнее. На вкус они совершенно отличаются. Звуки, вырывающиеся у брата, когда Дин касается каждой из них языком, тоже совсем разные.  
Кажется, они занимались этим днями напролет: неторопливое колебание сплетенных бедер, смыкающиеся и размыкающиеся руки; губы, язык, зубы на обнаженной коже, вспышка, заключающая их в пространство без времени, без начала и конца.   
Кажется, они могли заниматься этим вечно: гладкие ленивые скольжения напряженных влажных членов, тихие призывные стоны, вырывающиеся помимо желания; пульсирующие волны наслаждения.   
– Дин… – Сэм произносит его имя по-особому, и он не сразу понимает, что так его зовут. – Дин…  
Вот, думает он. Как это должно быть.   
– Сэм, – произносит он наугад. Нет, нужно потише. – Сэмми…  
Словно срабатывает секретный код, и парень под ним раскрывается. Улыбка Сэма ослепляет… Но от этого присутствие Тьмы становится еще ощутимее. Как змея, заползает она в дальние уголки его сознания.   
Высматривает, вынюхивает, выискивает… но что?  
Он ничего не помнит и не понимает, но чувствует ее холодное присутствие, свой ужас. Невыносимый ужас.  
– Дин, – Сэм, **_Сэмми_** зовет его, цепляется руками. – Дин…  
У твари нет головы, но если бы была, она с интересом склонила бы ее, прислушиваясь к голосу Сэма. Паника охватывает Дина до дрожи в сердце, инстинктивно он отпихивает брата от себя.  
Она схватит Сэма, тварь убьет его.  
Но нет, этому не бывать.  
Сэм не желает уходить, он хватается, впивается ногтями, но Дин не даст скользкой жирной тьме поглотить брата. Сэмми. Не обращая внимания на боль, он отрывает от себя Сэма, шаг за шагом удаляясь от него, пока не остается один в ледяной тьме. Он сидит на земле, измученный, трясется от холода и ждет, когда тварь настигнет его.  
  
***  
  
И тут Дин проснулся.  
Его передернуло от увиденного во сне, даже хорошо, что он связан. Дин моргнул, глядя в потолок, потом повернул голову. Сэм сидел на кровати, уставившись на него.  
– С…Сэмми? – во сне произносилось легче, сейчас что-то погасло в интонации. Но и того хватило, Дин заметил, как Сэм вздрогнул и прикрыл глаза.  
– Дин? – слишком отчетливо прозвучал вопрос в одном единственном слоге.  
– Нет, ничего.  
Сэм продолжал взволнованно следить за ним, и Дин опять уставился в потолок, давая понять, что опять спрятался в свою раковину.  
Ему давно не снились сны. В больнице снов не было, а так или иначе, жизнь его брала отсчет от психушки. Они объясняли, что это из-за лечения.  
 ** _Мы хотим, чтобы сон твой был спокойным, пока ты здесь, Дин. Наша цель – освободить тебя от бесполезных фантазий, не потворствовать им._**   
Дин стряхнул остатки дурного сна. Его член наполовину встал, а с привязанными ногами не очень-то скроешь этот факт, даже благодаря одеялу, которыми снабдил его Сэм. В лечебнице, наглотавшись таблеток, о подобных вещах можно было не волноваться. Хотя, если верить Сэму, ничего нового тот не увидел бы.   
– Как это все началось… – вдруг спросил он. – Сколько… сколько нам было?  
Голос Сэма звучал глухо, он отвел взгляд. Но ответил довольно быстро.  
– Мы были детьми, – сказал он. – Мне двенадцать, тебе шестнадцать.  
– Гос… – по привычке, он оборвал богохульство, чуть не вырвавшееся изо рта. Но все же выдавил с трудом. – Господи Иисусе.   
– Это все демон. Суккуб. Он… – Дин слышал, как Сэм пытается произносить слова пересохшим горлом – так стараются завести заглохший мотор, страдание в его голосе казалось неподдельным. – Он довольно мерзко над нами поиздевался.  
– Я… – Дин не знал как продолжить. – Какой еще суккуб?   
– О, Боже, – Сэм усмехнулся и прерывисто вздохнул. Потом более спокойно добавил. – Это особый демон… Не самый опасный, но питается сексом. Сексуальной энергией.  
– И он принудил нас к.. – Дин не договорил.   
– Нет! – недовольно вспыхнул Сэм, но слишком резкий тон возражений заставил Дина засомневаться. – Ну… в какой-то мере. Не совсем. Это… сложно объяснить.  
– Опять это слово, – проговорил Дин.  
– Ну, просто… Можно, я не буду об этом сейчас? Я расскажу тебе все, что захочешь: об охоте, о чем угодно… но только не это.  
– Хорошо.  
Дин пошевелил ногами, злясь на неудобное положение. Он никогда не любил спать на спине, хотя слово «никогда» звучало смешно, учитывая его жизнь в лечебнице. Слишком открытая позиция, слишком уязвимая.  
– Хорошо, позже.  
Повисло молчание. В голове Дина расползлась пустота, и он осторожно тронул ее, словно синяк или больной зуб. Он вспомнил счастливого Сэма из сна, его слепящую белозубую улыбку. Интересно, как выглядел улыбающийся Сэм в реальной жизни? То, что видишь во сне – это правда? Кусочки воспоминаний?  
– Двенадцать?  
Он медленно повернулся к Сэму. Двенадцать… не слишком ли рано?  
Он все еще не мог разглядеть лица Сэма. Тот сидел, локтями опершись на колени, волосы свисали на лоб.  
– Знаешь… Мне было нужно… И ты оказался рядом. Ты всегда был рядом. Что бы ни случилось.   
Дину не понравилось это «был». Трудно сказать, сможет ли он, захочет ли стать для Сэма прежним Дином, но… словно перед его носом захлопнули дверь в прошлое, утерянное теперь навсегда, и приходится начинать жизнь с белого листа.  
– Прости… – начал он, и Сэм грустно опустил плечи. – Хотел бы я вспомнить.  
– Знаю.  
– Я… – Дин подбирал слова. – У тебя есть родинка…  
– У меня полно родинок, Дин.  
– Нет… То есть, да, но… одна, на ключице, – Дин закрыл глаза, припоминая. – И на другой ключице. Всего их пять, как перевернутая звезда.  
– Точно… – Сэм подскочил на кровати, скрипнув матрасом.  
Открыв глаза, Дин посмотрел на пристально следящего за ним Сэма. Он покачал головой, видя в его жадном взгляде надежду.   
– Нет, правда, это все, что я помню.  
«Это ложь. Я помню твою счастливую улыбку. Помню, как ты касался меня, того, прежнего Дина. Помню, **_как_** ты произносил мое имя». Но Дин не был готов к признаниям.  
– Ну, – Сэм довольно улыбнулся. – Уже что-то.  
Он отвязал его, в этот раз полностью.   
– Все равно я спать не собираюсь, – сказал Сэм, потирая ввалившиеся от усталости глаза. – Интересно, не осталось ли у них кофе?  
Дин повертел запястьями, растирая их, хотя Сэм связывал не туго, и кисти почти не ныли.   
– Дин, – Сэм опустил руки. – Я не прошу тебя… я умоляю. Не уходи. Даже не думай возвращаться. Ты же не можешь… Они сделали с тобой такое, им нельзя доверять и ждать от них помощи.  
Дин пожал плечами, пришла его очередь отвести взгляд. Как это объяснить Сэму? Он смотрит и видит в нем Храброго Дина, Великолепного Дина, Старшего Брата Дина. Конечно, он не доверял доктору Валери, остальным в больнице, Господи, нет, но… Меньше всего он доверял сейчас самому себе.  
Потому что он не ощущает себя Храбрым Великолепным Дином, он даже чьим-то братом себя не считает. Сейчас он слаб и ненадежен, и чертовски напуган – это главное его чувство. Почему он оказался в психушке? Кто и зачем поместил его туда? Что с ним произошло?   
Пока он не найдет ответы на вопросы, не узнает причину, он не может никому верить.  
  
***  
  
Они нашли кофе, старый и затхлый, Сэм пил чашку за чашкой, рассказывал Дину случаи из их жизни.   
– …Ты научил меня читать по вывескам баров и комиксам в газетах, я мог прочесть «Anheuser Busch» еще до историй о Дике и Джейн.  
– …Отец выдал мне пистолет, и ты просидел со мной всю ночь в засаде, ожидая, когда монстр покажется из кладовки. Никто так и не вылез, ты был разочарован.   
– …Ты был хорош, то есть… ты и сейчас не хуже. Ты охотился, сколько я себя помню. Мне кажется, ты просто получал удовольствие. Стоишь, бывало, у могильного камня, смотришь на разрытую могилу… таким взглядом, знаешь… Как будто ты безмерно счастлив и именно этим всю жизнь мечтал заниматься.  
– …Вот, видишь шрам? Это ты мне зашивал, скрывал от папы неделю, пока шов не зажил. Хотя он вряд ли обратил бы внимание. У него было два определения ранений – «угроза для жизни» и «до свадьбы заживет».  
– …И мы с папой выслеживали тебя из-за сарая, я слепил здоровенный снежок и, когда папа отвернулся, я сунул снежок прямо ему за шиворот и убежал со всех ног, пока ты обстреливал папу, прикрывая меня. Я думал, он меня сейчас убьет. Но… никогда не слышал, чтобы он так хохотал.  
– …Я постоянно чего-то боялся… Я помню свои страхи.  
– …Мама… Все, что я узнал о ней, только благодаря тебе. Знаю, что ее духи пахли бенандрой. Знаю, что она пекла лучшие блинчики в мире, с тем хрустящим арахисовым маслом. Знаю, что ты лежал с ней рядом на кровати в родительской спальне, и вы пели мне песни, еще до моего рождения.  
– …Ты был моим первым. Ты всегда был для меня первым… во всем.  
– Ложись поспи, – остановил его Дин, когда Сэм с сонным видом поднес ко рту очередную чашку кофе. – Я… никуда не уйду. Когда ты проснешься, я буду рядом.   
Сэм ничего не ответил, лишь кивнул ему и повалился на кровать, зарываясь лицом в подушку.  
Он верит мне, подумал Дин.  
И это сработало.  
  
***  
  
…Ты был моим первым. Ты всегда был для меня первым… во всем.  
 ** _Привет, Дин! С возвращением в наш мир! Знаешь, где ты находишься? Это «Аркадия», психиатрическая лечебница. Помнишь, как ты здесь оказался? Твои родители очень о тебе заботятся, Дин. У тебя серьезные проблемы, да, к сожалению. Но не волнуйся, мы поможем тебе поправиться. Я буду твоим лечащим врачом. Меня зовут доктор Валери._**  
Дин наблюдал за спящим Сэмом, и что-то мерзкое ворочалось и ворочалось в груди. Когда-то он был нормальным человеком, со своими воспоминаниями, своей жизнью, семьей. Да, пусть ненормальной, но его собственной. А теперь все ушло. Украдено, отнято, вычищено доктором Валери и ее командой. И пустоту они собирались заполнить, если верить Сэму, ложью?  
 ** _Дин, сегодня мне звонила твоя мать. Знаешь, что она сказала? Она очень в тебе разочарована. Ее огорчает твое упорное нежелание прислушаться к нашим мудрым советам. Что ты продолжаешь цепляться за свое безумие. Она любит тебя, а ты, Дин, разбиваешь ей сердце. Разве так себя ведут любящие сыновья?_**  
Неужели это правда, и слова были произнесены его матерью на самом деле? И эта красивая добрая женщина с фото почувствовала бы отвращение, видя его сейчас? Интересно, знала ли она о нем и Сэме? Может, отсюда ее злоба?  
Во сне Сэм казался совсем юным, и даже несколько серебряных прядей в темных волосах ничего не могли с этим поделать. Дин сунул ладони под себя, подавляя желание запустить пальцы в эти густые вихры. «Ты всегда был для меня первым… Мне было нужно… И ты оказался рядом. Ты всегда был рядом. Что бы ни случилось».  
Что могло произойти с ними? Что заставило мальчика просить это у старшего брата? И можно ли объяснить или оправдать необъяснимое влечение, желание, которое он испытывал к Сэму?  
Дин отчаянно желал верить Сэму. Парень вел себя так искренне и, с другой стороны, кому не понравится, если тебе докажут, что ты не сумасшедший. Кому не хотелось бы иметь семью и друга, который люб… который проберется в психушку и вытащит тебя оттуда, чей голос сломается, произнося: «Мне сказали, что ты умер».  
Веки Сэма дрогнули, он издал тихий стон, пошарил рукой по пустому матрасу и повернулся к Дину спиной, сворачиваясь клубком на кровати.  
Желание верить парню пугало Дина. Тогда… это подтвердило бы все, что он чувствовал в лечебнице – сопротивление, страх, удушающий гнев из-за того, что они делают с ним, из-за своей беспомощности. Лучше от этого не станет, но, по крайней мере, он получит свой собственный мозг, свои чувства. Поэтому он и страшился верить Сэму. Потому что, хотел верить.  
Он вспомнил девушку, все называли ее Твинни. Она считала себя эльфом, и верила, что родители-эльфы покинули ее. Горацио думал, что в прошлом был моряком. Гэвин доказывал, что Джек и Риппер посылают ему секретные послания. Они верили в свои слова так же сильно, как и Дин верил в иллюзии – как называла их доктор Валери. Хотя время от времени ему все же приходилось отрекаться от своей веры.  
 ** _Не верю! Я не верю в призраков! Клянусь, Боже, пожалуйста… Хватит, не надо больше…_**  
 ** _Дин, Дин. Думаешь, нам будет достаточно такого неискреннего признания? Ты серьезно? Кого ты хочешь обмануть, глупый. И не произноси имя Господне всуе._**  
Поежившись, Дин опять посмотрел на Сэма.  
 ** _Мы лишь хотим помочь тебе, Дин._**  
Дин стянул джинсы и забрался в кровать – кровать Сэма, – решительно игнорируя вопящий в мозгу голос: «Что ты делаешь?!» Последнее, что мелькнуло в его голове – теплое как солнце, и мягкое как облако, слово «покой».  
  
***  



	5. Chapter 5

 

 **Часть 5**  
  
– Знаешь, я кое-что придумал прошлой ночью, – Сэм подскочил на кровати рядом с братом с видом радостным и одновременно будничным, словно… это было их обычное Винчестерское утро. Так что Дин, разлепив веки, постарался произнести вполне естественно:  
– Да? И что же?  
Будто они с Сэмом вот так всегда и встречали новый день.  
А может, так и было всегда? Может быть…  
– Если не получится вызвать призрака, могу показать еще кое-что.  
Волосы Сэма были всклокочены, он качнулся, стоя на коленях на продавленном матрасе, держа в руках чашку с бурдой под названием «кофе», и коричневая жижа пролилась через край. Дин убрал свою чашку, пока сам не расплескал кофе.  
– Что именно?  
Сэм неуверенно посмотрел на него, охлаждая пыл и усаживаясь на кровать. Дин занервничал, предчувствуя очередное признание, и смерил взглядом расстояние между ними, раздумывая, обидится Сэм или нет, если он отодвинется подальше.  
– Я умею… как бы это сказать, – Сэм вздохнул. – Делать такую штуку…  
– Мне уже не нравится…  
Сэм закатил глаза.  
– Дин, прости, не стоило вываливать тебе все сразу. Рассказывать про дилдо. Про нас, – он повертел чашку, такую маленькую в его ручищах. – Прости.   
Дин пожал плечами, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке:  
– Но это правда, да?  
– Была, по крайней мере, – тихо ответил Сэм.  
Дин поскреб пальцем свалявшееся одеяло. Под ногтями он заметил грязь, значит, жди наказания. Он тут же стал вычищать ногти, потом спохватился – тут наказывать некому.  
– Ладно, – похоже, Сэм не заметил его испуга, когда он быстро сложил руки перед собой на одеяле. Опять в глазах парня мелькнуло неясное выражение, тут же сменившееся напускной уверенностью. – Покажу тебе кое-что сверхъестественное, хотя и не привидение.  
– Ты же обещал его вызвать?  
– Попробую, – Сэм пожал плечами. – Но это лучше делать ночью.  
– О… – логично. Если вызов духов вообще поддавался логике. – И что еще ты умеешь?  
Сэм поморщился.  
– Рассказываю. Честно говоря, у меня не всегда выходит. Если очень захочу, могу дотянуться до предмета и схватить его, но… после этого мне словно пулей голову сносит, чертовская боль.  
Дин развел руками:  
– Ага. Но пока до меня не дошло, о чем ты.  
– Понимаю, – он потер шею. – Лучше выйдем наружу, так, на всякий случай. А потом мне нужен ты, смотря как сильно голова разболится… Поможешь вернуться в дом.  
И Дин сдался. Конечно, это совершенный бред, но парень знал, как надавить на него. Да и, в конце концов, Дину было любопытно.  
– Да, пошли, почему бы и нет, – согласился он, выползая из-под одеяла.  
Сэм улыбнулся, широко и солнечно, и на мгновение стал похожим на парня из сна.  
  
***  
  
Ступеньки черного хода заледенели, и Дин стал сбивать с них снег, ожидая, пока Сэм перейдет через двор, шлепая по полурастаявшей жиже. Сэм поставил на почерневший мокрый пень какую-то рухлядь.  
– Надеюсь, я не зря трачу время, и ты уже согласен, что доктор Валери кусок дерьма? Мне сейчас голову разорвет, и все ради того, чтобы ты, наконец, убедился в этом.  
– Я же здесь, чего тебе еще нужно? – Дин плотнее закутался в куртку, сунув руки подмышки, чтобы согреться.   
Он забыл шапку, и теперь уши леденели. Сэм не двигался, и Дин с нетерпением хлопнул ладонями.  
– Давай! Ты собирался нам трюк показать. Делай свои вуду-муду и пошли в дом.   
Сэм, иронично улыбнувшись, бросил на Дина взгляд. Он повернул голову, и на слабом зимнем солнце блеснула струйка пота, стекавшая у него по шее. Сэм явно нервничает, понял Дин, и это его немного насторожило. Ожидая шоу, он потопал на месте, согреваясь и заставляя кровь быстрей бежать по закоченевшим ногам.   
Вздохнув, Сэм поднял руку над головой. Дин устал ждать и, опускаясь на скрипучие ступени, взялся пальцами за другую руку Сэма.   
Рукопожатие. Это означает прикосновение.  
 ** _Я ее не трогал, она сама взяла меня за руку!_**  
И ведет прямой дорогой в сенсорный ограничитель, то бишь, в **_гроб_**.   
Ледяные пальцы Сэма сжали руку Дина в ответ, он скосил на него глаза, улыбнулся. Потом отпустил ладонь Дина, чувствуя его растерянность.   
– Смотри, – он протянул руку.  
Их пристанище выглядело так, словно из него сбежали в спешке, и для демонстрации Сэм заранее выудил из биологического эксперимента, временного именуемого холодильником, древнюю бутылку пива. Теперь она возвышалась на пне. Сэм повел рукой, и Дин своими глазами увидел, как бутылка… полетела по воздуху прямо в их сторону.   
– Ух-ты, – только и сказал Дин.  
Сэм опустил подбородок, зажмурившись, не подозревая, что бутылка несется прямо ему в лицо. Сообразив за долю секунды, Дин столкнул Сэма в снег. Крышку сорвало, вонючая пена с шипением вырвалась наружу, и тут же бутылка лопнула. Дин пригнулся, одной рукой прикрывая Сэма, другой себя. На них полился дождь из коричневых осколков и протухшего пива.  
Когда все закончилось, Дин осторожно поднялся на колени, стряхивая с рукава стекла.  
– Взрывание бутылок. Это было… – он подбирал слова. – Ладно, сдаюсь, не знаю, что это было. И часто ты бутылки бьешь?  
– Говорю же, я не могу это четко контролировать, – прохрипел Сэм, медленно садясь и ладонями потирая глаза. – Че-ерт… Вообще бы не делал этого, если бы ты мне поверил с самого начала. А-а…  
– Ты в порядке?  
– Да… – Сэм попытался встать, но тут же свалился.   
Локти скользнули в луже пива, и он бы упал лицом в осколки, если бы Дин не схватил его за крутку и резко не потянул в сторону. Многочисленные ушибы на теле Дина тут же заявили протест.  
– Врешь, – все еще поддерживая его, Дин подобрал ноги под себя, приподнимаясь. – Пошли в дом, Ури.  
– Ури? – Сэм непонимающе заморгал, пока Дин раздумывал, как бы им подняться одновременно.  
– Ага, Ури Геллер, гнет ложки и двигает предметы.  
– Ты помнишь дурацкого Ури Геллера, и забыл родного брата?! – воскликнул Сэм сердито. Он вскинул руку к голове и скривился от боли. – Черт, обидно, знаешь.  
– Ну… – Дин пожалел, что вытащил на свет это имя, с которым были связаны иные картины. Кожу закололо как иголками. Застежки, мешающие закрыть рот, придавливающие язык. Штуки, похожие на карликовые капканы, удерживающие глаза широко раскрытыми. Он отогнал воспоминания, повесив на лицо улыбку, надеясь, что она не такая дрожащая, как все остальное внутри. – Он гнул ложки. Полезнее, чем взрывать старое пиво.  
– Не забывай, у меня есть оружие, – сказал Сэм, когда Дину удалось подняться и поставить на ноги Сэма. – Я всегда могу…  
Дин не подозревал, что отразилось на его лице, но тело задеревенело, и холод пробежал от кончиков пальцев по всему телу.  
– Дин, я просто шучу, дурачок… Ты же знаешь это, правда? Я всегда болтаю всякую чушь. Я не стал бы… я бы не смог…  
– Нет, – он произнес это спокойно и холодно. Как сказал бы Сильный Дин. Он даже загордился. – Конечно, нет.  
Сэм отпихнул его и полез в карман за пистолетом. Дин не успел отойти, и Сэм вцепился в него, вкладывая пистолет ему в руку.  
– Вот. Возьми. Возьми его.  
– И что я с ним должен делать? – Дин думал, что с оружием в руке он почувствует себя безопаснее, напротив, на него накатила удушливая волна паники.  
Сэм оперся о перила, тяжело дыша, изо рта резко вылетали облачка пара.   
– Давай сначала определим, что ты **_не_** должен делать, например, не направлять на меня, – он отвел его руку в сторону.  
– Ой, точно. Извини.   
Сэм кивнул. Его глаза слезились, он щурился, хотя яркого солнца не наблюдалось.  
– Так, теперь держи пистолет. Просто… держи. Пусть рука вспомнит его вес. Чувствуешь? – он вытер рукавом пот со лба.  
Дин опустил глаза на пистолет. Пальцы обхватили рукоять. Оружие оказалось тяжелее, чем он предполагал. Ощущение было… не приятное, нет, но такое… внушительное. Будто его рука только и ждала этого. Он покрутил запястьем, проверил магазин.  
– Да, – сказал Сэм. – Вот так. Теперь взведи курок.  
Взгляд Дина метнулся к пистолету, пальцы сняли предохранитель автоматически. То же с выстрелом. Поднять руку и нажать на спусковой крючок. Грохот выстрела разнесся в пустой тишине гулким эхом, и Дин пригнулся, не ожидая такого шума и отдачи. Что-то шлепнулось с дерева, наверное, гнилой персик. Дин с торжествующим видом повернулся к Сэму. Который, потеряв сознание, сполз по ступеням, бледный как снег вокруг.  
Вот дерьмо.  
  
***  
  
Вскоре Сэм пришел в себя.  
Вздрогнув всем телом, Сэм издал болезненный стон и медленно разлепил глаза. И тут же прикрыл их рукой.   
– М-м-м.  
– Как ты?  
– Я… – нащупав край кровати, Сэм устроился чуть повыше на подушке. – В синей сумке… повязка на глаза… пожалуйста…   
Повязка была определенно ручной работы, фланелевая сторона для глаз, замшевая наружу. Дин принес ее и помог одеть Сэму на глаза. А еще в аптечке нашлись таблетки от головной боли, и Дин принес их с бутылкой воды.   
– Ты поправишься? – снова поинтересовался Дин. – Или нам поискать врача? Я… могу тебе чем-то помочь?  
– Нет, – Сэм протянул слабую руку и взял его за запястье. Дин удивился, как это он проделал с закрытыми глазами. – Полегчает через пару часов. Но вначале всегда хреново.  
– Значит, двигаешь предметы силой мысли? – Дин отошел на пару шагов, осторожно освобождаясь от руки Сэма. – И всегда такие последствия?  
Сэм засмеялся и тут же скривился.   
– Да, и еще какие. Я… нечасто проделываю это. Не знаю, что делать со способностями, как использовать. Мы пытались найти мне специалиста, но… у нас вечно не хватало времени, может, оно и к лучшему.  
Здесь какая-то история. Дин читал это между строк, слышал в каждом слове Сэма. Он медленно приблизился и сел рядом с диваном на пол.   
– А как оно действует?  
Сэм хмыкнул.  
– Кажется, я доказал тебе, как оно **_не_** действует.  
– Ты понял, о чем я.  
Улыбка сползла с лица Сэма.  
– На самом деле точно не знаю. Будто в голове срабатывает выключатель. Иногда я могу его включить, иногда…  
– Иногда пиво взрывается, – Дин усмехнулся.   
Сэм не мог этого видеть, но улыбнулся все равно.  
– Эй, это был гадкое пиво. У меня есть свои принципы.  
Дин посмотрел на свои руки, машинально теребящие шнурки на ботинках – ботинках Сэма, если быть точнее. Правый шнурок перетерся, из дыры в ботинке проглядывал его носок. Дин нахмурился.  
– Это я купил их тебе, – сказал он задумчиво.  
Воспоминания вспыхивали в мозгу как мыльные пузыри, и он боялся, что они исчезнут, стоит взяться за них покрепче.  
Лицо Сэма застыло.  
– Да, ты.  
– Давным-давно. Думал, ты их уже выкинул.  
Интересно как менялся Сэм, превращаясь из уверенного охотника в робкого парня.  
– Ну… ты же подарил их мне.  
Дин снова поглядел на ботинки. Он так туго намотал шнурок на указательный палец, что тот побелел.  
– Я не помню всего, что они делали со мной, – Дин лукавил, он помнил достаточно. – Знаешь… как дыры в мозгу. Потерянное время. События, которые я не могу вернуть. Иногда что-то проясняется, но что-то ушло навсегда. И я даже не чувствую сожаления, – он распустил шнурок, и палец защипало из-за прильнувшей крови. – Могу рассказать тебе, что еще помню…  
– Я бы не просил тебя об этом, если бы не надеялся, что это поможет, – тихо ответил Сэм.  
Дин кивнул и только потом понял, что Сэм не видит.  
– Понимаю, – медленно произнес он. – Просто… я и так говорю чудовищно много, по сравнению с прошедшим месяцем в больнице. И я не знаю… как рассказать тебе, что ты хочешь услышать.  
Сэм вздохнул, его голова откинулась на подушку, поднимая облачко пыли.  
– Все хорошо, Дин, мы… мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
  
***  
  
Сэм дремал, Дин сидел рядом.  
Он размышлял о своих умениях, не имея представления, что конкретно ему под силу. Ему нельзя уходить. Он уже через многое прошел, однако ничто так и не кликнуло на спусковой крючок памяти. Единственное, что оказалось ему знакомым – безразмерные клоунские туфли да пистолет.  
Пистолет.  
Он несмело подобрал его с кофейного столика. Как и в первый раз, рука машинально обхватила рукоять, небрежно, уверенно. Закусив губу, Дин рассматривал пистолет, вертя из стороны в сторону. Что-то зудело в мозгу, какая-то мысль не давала ему покоя.  
Он закрыл глаза и застыл. Двигались только руки. Крышка упала в ладонь, тяжелая, маслянистая. Он отложил ее в сторону и вытащил магазин.   
**_Никогда не оставляй патроны в стволе, если не хочешь отстрелить себе кое-что в штанах, Дин._**  
Голос раздался в голове, мужской, властный, но он понятия не имел, кому он принадлежал. Потребовалось тридцать секунд, чтобы разобрать и собрать пистолет с закрытыми глазами. Затем Дин открыл глаза и, хотя он смотрел на оружие с благоговейным трепетом, он заметил, что его щенячье-трусливая часть сознания притихла и не подает голос.  
 ** _Охотник, Дин? Ты это серьезно? Это такие, с ружьями… которые выслеживают оленей и стреляют индюшек? Мужланы, отправляющиеся в лес на пикапах, загруженных пивом, а затем возвращающиеся к женам и рассказывающие байки о том как «вот-вот и поймал бы». Но они не охотники за привидениями, я тебя умоляю._**  
Охотник.  
Он посмотрел на Сэма. Подумал, как легко и умело парень управлялся с оружием, на уровне подсознания. Охотник.   
Наше дело. Семейный бизнес.   
Дин поднялся и пошел за остальным оружием, которое принес Сэм из багажника, прежде чем хорошенько спрятать Импалу под деревьями, укрыв наломанными ветками и снегом. Интересно, помнят ли его руки остальное? Рядом с оружием он нашел специальные щетки, тряпки. Знакомый запах масла едва не сбил с ног, как предательски удар в живот от Фейсала. Он перенес оружие на стол и разложил в четком порядке: пистолеты, дробовики, винтовки.  
Сэм пробормотал что-то, заворочался во сне. Раскинув руки, он нечаянно дотронулся до руки Дина и тут же сжал ее. Дин хотел вырвать руку, прикосновение напомнило ему о многих, многих вещах, которые он желал забыть. Но в то же время приятное тепло разлилось в груди.   
Охотник, подумал он. И вернулся к груде сияющего металла на столе.  
  
***


	6. Chapter 6

 

 **Часть 6**  
  
– А ты уверен, что именно здесь мы поймаем призрака? – Дин с любопытством наблюдал за усилиями Сэма. Тот зажег белую свечу, она зашипела и взялась слабым огоньком, распространяя приятный запах меда и розы.  
– Нет, – Сэм погрыз большой палец руки, не сводя глаз со стола. – В том-то и проблема. Если не считать, что я не делал этого прежде. Но… – он установил пустые бутылки, заменившие подсвечники, в определенном порядке. – У Рябиновой Рощи дурная слава. Потому мы и наведались сюда в первый раз…  
Дин кивнул и присел на спинку дивана.   
– Это опасно?  
Он вспомнил шрамы, покрывавшие его тело, и подробное описание от Сэма, когда он их получил и где. Валери и компания утверждали, что он сам наносил себе увечья, но даже тогда, в лечебнице, его брали сомнения. Не то чтобы он боялся… скорее, это азарт и предвкушение. Приятно было испытывать яркие чувства после отупения под действием лекарств.  
Сэм пожал плечами.  
– Я принял меры предосторожности, – он указал на незавершенную соляную дорожку вокруг стола и кресла, и далее другой круг побольше, начерченный мелом. – Но большинство известных нам заклинаний удерживает или изгоняет духов, а не вызывает их. И еще, смотря какой призрак… – он опять обеспокоенно посмотрел на лежащий на столе дневник отца и, переставив свечи, поглядел на Дина. – Да. Может быть опасно. Как считаешь, справишься с этой штукой и не прострелишь мне голову? – он указал на дробовик у ноги Дина.   
Тот с деланной уверенностью подхватил обрез, картинно крутанул его, удивляясь про себя, как точно и удобно оружие легло в руку.  
– Уверен.  
Сэм шумно выдохнул, все еще волнуясь, и Дин понял, что не из-за него.  
– Ну, тогда ладно. Который час?  
Дин бросил взгляд на часы Сэма, которые надел себе на руку.   
– Без пяти двенадцать, – он провел пальцем по гладкому спусковому крючку обреза. – Слушай… может, не стоит, Сэм?  
Сэм повернулся к нему, удивленный.  
– Хочешь сказать, ты мне веришь?  
– Насчет призраков, вервольфов и остальной чуши? – ему удалось скрыть замешательство, он даже был горд этим. – Ну, не то чтобы… не совсем… это так важно? В смысле… Мы можем просто убраться отсюда, уложить вещи в машину и вперед. Зачем мы здесь торчим?  
Сэм мотнул головой.  
– Дин, мы не можем уехать, пока не узнаем… пока я не смогу помочь тебе. Они что-то сделали с тобой, возможно, у меня получится вернуть все обратно, если я выясню подробности.  
Приятная теплота в груди растаяла, улыбка сползла с лица Дина.  
– А если нет? Если я останусь таким навсегда, и тебе придется возиться со мной? Думал ты об этом варианте?  
Он не желал рассматривать третий вариант: он свободен, но одинок, без Сэма. Беспомощный, забывший даже, как вести себя в повседневности. Смог бы он тогда найти работу, пойти учиться? Или просто влачил бы жалкое существование на задворках жизни?   
Одна эта мысль заставила ладони вспотеть, по спине пробежал холодок.  
– Дин, память к тебе вернется, – сказал Сэм спокойно, с такой глупой самоуверенностью, что Дину захотелось его стукнуть. – Мы все выясним. У нас всегда получалось.  
Он сел за стол и открыл дневник на странице с ярко-красной закладкой. Дину показалось, что руки Сэма слегка трясутся, но могло обмануть пламя свечей или его мигрень. Сэм поднял на него взгляд темных немигающих глаз, и Дин зачарованно уставился на него.  
– Готов?  
Дин быстро вытер потные ладони сзади о джинсы, чтобы Сэм не заметил.  
– Ну да, вроде. Абракадабра и все такое.  
  
***  
  
– Господи Иисусе! – Дин схватил обрез и почти бессознательно навел его на неясные очертания – ну давай, произнеси это, Дин – призрака прямо перед ним.  
– Дин… – голос Сэма по-прежнему звучал спокойно, и это бесило Дина. В то же время тон Сэма подействовал, он убрал палец со спускового крючка и расслабился.   
Просто он не ожидал увидеть ребенка. Девочку. Честно говоря, он вообще никого не ожидал увидеть, хотя и желал, чтобы это оказалось правдой. Но что действительно явилось неприятным сюрпризом – привидение имело человеческий вид.  
Сам ритуал показался Дину смешным и скучным. Фитили свеч зашипели, смоченные, по словам Сэма, святой водой. Он читал на латыни (Дин был доволен собой, разобрав латынь, хотя и не понимал ни слова), жег пучки травы на медной тарелке. Сладковатый дым курился в воздухе, не касаясь девочки-привидения, вокруг которой расходилось холодное сияние.  
Только что ее здесь не было, и вот она уже рядом, Дин даже моргнуть не успел. Одета в майку с надписью «Green Day» и потертые джинсы. При жизни ей было лет восемь, не больше. Ясных звуков не слышалось, но Дин ощущал тончайшую вибрацию, исходящую от призрака, отчего заныли уши. Она перемещалась рывками, скользя беспокойно и с недовольством, запертая между двумя кругами. Стоило Дину отвести взгляд, и он замечал краем глаза, как меняется выражение лица девочки, искажаясь воплем, рот будто дыра чернел, не закрываясь. Но когда он вновь смотрел на нее в упор, девочка лишь молча, с печальным видом, наблюдала за ними. По спине Дина поползли мурашки.  
– Кто ты? – прошептал он.  
Сэм качнул головой.  
– Она не сможет…  
Призрак метнулся вперед, исчез и тут же появился на краю мелового круга, уставившись на Дина. Потом протянул руку. На одно мгновение Дину показалось, что девочка коснется его, но полоска мела замерцала потрескивая. Рука уперлась в невидимое стекло.  
Детский смех заполнил комнату. Дин расслабил захват на прикладе, чтобы перехватить удобнее и крепче. Ладони вспотели, в глотке пересохло. Скосив глаза на Сэма, он заметил, что тот продолжает сидеть в безопасном круге соли. Волосы Сэма взмокли от пота, он с напряженным и неуверенным видом следил за призраком.  
– Они забрали меня в темноту, – произнес призрак, не разжимая губ.  
Эхо разнесло: темноту, темноту, темноту…  
И следом нервный злобный смех.  
Она посмотрела на Дина пустыми глазами и добавила:  
– Ты все знаешь.  
– Сэм? – Дин в волнении повысил голос.  
– Да… – Сэм запнулся и опустил глаза в тетрадь. – Сейчас.  
Полился новый поток латыни, малопонятные фразы, в конце **_Recedo. Recedo._**  
Пламя свечей качнулось, на этот раз вопль был настоящим, пронзительный холодный крик, резанувший уши Дина. И Сэма, видимо тоже, поскольку тот схватился за уши. Но Дин не решался убрать руку с обреза, чтобы зажать ладонями уши. Оконные рамы задребезжали, входная дверь дернулась, хрустнув замком. Мебель за пределом двойного круга тоже затряслась, поднимая клубы пыли, видные в мерцании свечей, так что Дин чихнул.  
– Они забрали меня в темноту! – верещал призрак.  
Её черные длинные волосы развевались под неведомым ветром. Резкий хохот стал громче. Сэм повысил голос, но его едва было слышно.  
В этот момент дверь сорвало с петель, настоящий ветер ворвался в комнату… и сдул соляную дорожку, защищавшую Сэма.   
– Сэм! – закричал Дин.  
Сэм заметил тоже, он оттолкнулся от стола, доставая пистолет из заднего кармана брюк, но не удержал оружие, и пистолет отлетел в сторону. Сэм попятился, видя, что линия соли исчезла, как и призрак.  
Дин двинулся ему навстречу.  
– Где она?  
– Дин, не пересекай меловой круг, – с нажимом произнес Сэм, дотягиваясь до пистолета. – Она может схватить тебя, и если ты не…   
Сэму так и не удалось схватить пистолет – невидимая сила с грохотом швырнула его в сторону.   
– Сэм!  
 ** _Не пересекай круг, Дин. Пока ты за его границами, привидение в ловушке._**  
Секунду спустя Сэм вскрикнул и выгнулся на полу, руки его соединились вокруг шеи, словно кто-то невидимый душил его, дрожащие пальцы хватали пустоту.  
– Сэм? – Дин метался по границе круга, взводя курок, но прицелиться было не во что. Нужно было все это немедленно прекратить, но перед Дином была лишь пустота.  
Мерцание, черно-белое, как фотография.  
Привидение появилось на одно мгновение, стиснув руками глотку Сэма. Дин нажал спусковой крючок, даже не задумываясь. Грохот выстрела оглушил Дина, и отдача ударила в плечо как ослиное копыто. Злобный нечеловеческий хохот перешел в тонкий визг. Дин выстрелил снова, но дело было сделано, и призрак растаял в воздухе.  
Ветер стих, дребезжание мебели и оконных рам тоже. Ничего похожего на сумасшедший порыв ветра минуту назад, лишь легкий сквозняк задувал в открытую дверь. Дин пересек комнату и, отложив обрез, опустился на колени.  
– Сэм?  
Тот закашлялся, прочищая глотку, кивнул. Глаза налились кровью, в них стояли готовые сорваться с ресниц слезы.  
Не было особых причин дотрагиваться, но Дин все же ухватил его за плечо, сжимая рубашку в кулак, он чувствовал кончиками пальцев жар его тела, слышал, как колотится сердце брата.  
– Сэмми… – произнес он хрипло, в горле пересохло.  
Сэм поднял голову, секунду колебался, потом потянул к себе Дина за воротник, словно хотел усадить его рядом. И тут же отпустил, отдернув руку, будто обжегся. Он прикрыл глаза, качая головой. В этом жесте Дин так и слышал: «Прости, прости».  
Дину потребовалась минута, чтобы прийти в себя. Еще минута, чтобы набраться смелости. Очевидно, руки не стали дожидаться принятия окончательного решения. Большим пальцем он провел по нижней губе Сэма, цепляя её заскорузлой кожей. Сэм резко распахнул глаза, его губы приоткрылись, горячее влажное дыхание коснулось ладони Дина. Палец проник дальше, глубже в жидкий шелк рта Сэма, и тот не сопротивлялся, слегка откидывая голову назад. Длинная шея покрылась капельками пота, кадык двинулся вверх-вниз.  
В паху сделалось горячо. «Твой брат», – напомнил голос. – «Незнакомец».  
Сэм.  
Если бы не моя дурацкая привычка совершать дурацкие поступки, наверное, я бы не оказался в психушке, подумал Дин.  
– Нормально? – тихо спросил он Сэма, не убирая палец изо рта, и тот кивнул в ответ.   
Дин вздохнул и наклонился. Он хотел проделать это на одном дыхании. Честно говоря, минуту назад он даже и не думал об этом, поэтому нужно действовать быстро, украдкой, чтобы позднее (или прямо сейчас) можно было все отрицать.   
Ничего хорошего не вышло. Неудобно склонившись друг к другу, они стукнулись зубами. Его язык уперся в язык Сэма, так что поцелуй нельзя было назвать нежным или умелым. Он вышел неловким, и это было тупо и некрасиво. Дина трясло, да и Сэма тоже. Но вдруг сработало.   
О, чёрт, получилось. Сэм издал мягкий стон, кончиками пальцев касаясь подбородка Дина, желание сделать это пересилило его неуверенность. Дин подтянул брата за рубашку чуть выше, удерживая его вес. Задрожав, Сэм дотронулся до щеки Дина все тем же легким нерешительным движением, кладя горячие пальцы ему на скулы.  
Когда они, наконец, отстранились друг от друга, Дин откинулся назад, полуприкрыв глаза. Во рту было как в пустыне, и он облизнул губы. Сэм только еще больше распалился, но в то же время испуганно следил за реакцией старшего. И Дин понял, почему.  
– Хорошо, убедил, призраки, – сказал Дин. – А теперь давай никогда этого больше не делать?  
Сэм посмотрел на него слегка удивленно, потом рассмеялся.  
  
***


	7. Chapter 7

 

  
 **Часть 7**  
  
Призрак.  
«Любимое» плечо ныло, как всегда. Он потер его машинально, размышляя, поможет ли крем с арникой. Но в основном он думал о призраке. Печаль и гнев в ее голосе: «Они забрали меня в темноту».  
Интересно, что бы это значило? И почему у него чувство, что он догадывается?  
– Дин, – сказал Сэм, и он опустил глаза. – Я должен сказать тебе кое-что, и хочу… чтобы ты молча выслушал до конца.   
– Хорошо, – ответил Дин, садясь на кровать и вцепляясь в край матраса. Ну, вот и приехали. Сейчас Сэм скажет: «Ничего не выходит, старик. Прости, но теперь каждый пойдет своей дорогой. Я больше не могу присматривать за тобой. Ты чокнутый и ты… не Дин». Он посмотрел на ноги. Носки явно штопали. Он пошевелил большим пальцем ноги, там, где красная нитка переплелась с белой тканью. Что ж, этого он и ожидал. – Валяй, говори.  
– Прости меня, – сказал Сэм. Дин резко вскинул голову, застыв на месте, словно примерз задом к матрасу. – Прости, что я так долго искал тебя. Прости, что опоздал.  
– Ты же думал, что я умер, – напомнил Дин, но Сэм упрямо покачал головой. – И ты пришел как раз вовремя.   
– Да, но… я действовал недостаточно быстро. У меня все эти супервозможности, я спас стольких людей, но не смог спасти собственного брата. Я не смог защитить тебя от этих уродов, – он посмотрел на Дина сквозь спутанную челку, такой юный и несчастный. – Я… когда мне сказали, что ты погиб, я просто… сломался. Целыми днями только и делал, что валялся в мотеле на кровати. Ничего не ел. Не спал, потому что боялся кошмаров. Я боялся, что… – Сэм сжал кулаки, так что кожа на костяшках натянулась, готовая лопнуть. Он сунул руки между колен. – Просто боялся.   
– Сэм… – Дин не знал, что сказать. Он никогда не умел подбирать слова. – Ты нашел меня.  
– О чем ты?  
– Ты считал меня мертвым, но… все равно искал. Ты нашел меня, пробрался в лечебницу и вытащил оттуда. Вот что важно.  
Но Сэм снова энергично махнул вихрами, упорно настаивая на своем.  
– Сэм, – Дин застрял где-то между желанием как следует вмазать парню и желанием сделать…с ним что-то другое, доказать ему, что с ним, с Дином, все отлично. Что выбраться, вырваться оттуда – уже достаточно. И он знал: Сэм хотел его. Или… Сэм хотел Дина? Это было одно и то же, и одновременно – нет. И Дин не знал, как преодолеть эту пропасть.  
Он не помнил. Он не помнил Сэма, ну, не совсем, но это не помогло бы считать ситуацию нормальной… И он устал, так устал. Пусть он не помнил Сэма, зато Сэм помнил его и, быть может, этого достаточно? Признаться себе, что этого достаточно? Отлить себя по форме, что сложилась в мозгу Сэма, и позволить ей поддерживать себя, пока он не вернет память. Или до тех пор, пока еще есть на это время.  
Поднявшись с кровати, Дин встал между разведенными ногами Сэма. Тот поднял к нему лицо и немного отклонился назад, освобождая место. Он выглядел уставшим, измученным, но в тоже время спокойным. Дин прикоснулся к коже Сэма, которая была такой же теплой, как он и предполагал. Большими пальцами Дин легко обвел его скулы и вопросительно или, может быть, с опаской заглянул ему в глаза. Я – **_не он_**. Я не могу быть **_им_**. Сэм смотрел на него внимательно, не мигая, затем едва заметно кивнул, и Дин почувствовал волнение в паху, горячее и сладкое.  
Получив разрешение, Дин склонился над приоткрытым, готовым встретить его ртом. Сэм легко провел по бедрам Дина вверх, скользнув под футболку, обвивая его талию своими большими руками, такими большими, что ладони могли практически обхватить ее.  
Пальцы Сэма прошлись по плоскому животу, описав круг, заставляя мышцы подрагивать. Дин вдохнул, и Сэм еще сильнее открылся навстречу его поцелую, он целовал так, как будто хотел поглотить Дина или раствориться в нем, звуки, издаваемые им, прошли все ступени от **_м-м-м_** до **_боже-как-классно_**. Потянувшись к его ремню, Сэм оставил его на мгновение, и Дин, качнувшись без поддержки, запустил пальцы в мягкие длинные волосы Сэма, накрывая ладонями затылок, так, как хотел это сделать почти с самой первой их встречи.  
Сэм улыбнулся сквозь поцелуй, и Дин понял, что улыбается в ответ. Сэм потянул его вниз, так, что Дину пришлось опуститься на колени на матрас, чтобы не упасть. Поцелуй прервался. Медленно, неуверенно расстегнув Дину молнию джинсов, Сэм запустил пальцы за пояс и, захватив резинку боксеров, спустил джинсы с бедер. Дин сорвал с себя майку через голову, зашвыривая куда-то позади себя, а потом снова вернулся к губам Сэма, засасывая и прикусывая, переплетая языки. Одной рукой Сэм ритмично сжимал ему бедро, одновременно пальцами другой ущипнув сосок, сдавливая его до боли. Дин даже не понимал, как ему этого не хватало, до тех пор, пока Сэм не сделал так, вынудив тихо застонать ему в рот.   
Сэм слегка отклонился назад.   
– Моя… моя спина, – сказал он, глядя Дину в лицо со смущением и робостью, – просто… проведи руками вниз по спине, вдоль позвоночника… – Дин сделал то, о чем он просил, и Сэм, с шумом вдохнув, прикрыл глаза и, запрокинув голову, всем телом резко выгнулся вперед. Тихо всхлипнув в самое ухо Дина, он сгреб в кулак тонкий хлопок его футболки, и Дин почувствовал пробежавший по телу Сэма трепет от его прикосновений. – Боже…Господи, вот так…  
– На тебе слишком много надето, – пробормотал в ответ Дин, потянув вверх край футболки Сэма, проводя пальцами по его покрывшейся гусиной кожей спине. Ему понравился этот трюк. Очень. Почти так же, как нравилось видеть Сэма обнаженным. Тот наклонил голову, чтобы удобнее было стянуть с него майку, и затем привычным движением скользнул рукой между ног Дина, лаская ему мошонку. У Дина чуть колени не подогнулись. Два длинных пальца дразнили основание члена, распаляя еще больше, хотя Дину казалось, что возбуждение и так достигло невозможных пределов. – Сэм…  
Это странно. Все это странно: ощущение, что он едва знает этого человека, чувство неловкости, будто не в своей тарелке. Но в то же время его тело играло по неведомым правилам легко и беззаботно, и сквозь все сомнения проглядывала смутная, абсолютно безумная догадка, что Сэм проделывал все это с ним и раньше, или с этим телом, во всяком случае. Тем временем Сэм, покусывая кожу, поднимался поцелуями выше по плечу и шее к местечку за ухом. Обхватив Дина за талию другой, не занятой членом рукой, Сэм заставил его опуститься на матрас, откидываясь на спину, оказываясь под Дином.   
Тому пришлось немного побороться с джинсами и боксерами, чтобы избавиться от них и затем снять оставшуюся одежду с Сэма. У Дина во рту пересохло от вида голого Сэма, от силы желания в его полуприкрытых глазах и подрагивающем налившемся члене. Все это из-за него? Член Сэма такой возбужденный и твердый, головка влажная… Дин провел ладонью по нему, не с вожделением, скорее завороженно, но Сэм вскинулся вверх даже от этого легкого касания, накрывая своей ладонью ладонь Дина, заставляя обхватить член, ласкать его.   
– Хочу тебя, – хрипло проговорил Сэм. – Как я хочу тебя, Дин. Мне так тебя не хватало.  
Дин замер.  
Сэм, тут же заметив это, сел, отпуская ладонь Дина. Его рука неловко зависла над плечом Дина, словно он хотел коснуться его, но не был уверен, может ли, должен ли. На мгновение, не обращая внимания на протесты ноющего от возбуждения, но не вовремя позабытого члена, Дин засомневался.  
– Я…вот дерьмо, прости, Дин. Просто я…  
Дин мотнул головой. Наверное, тут сложно разобраться, все и так до смешного запутано, но ему уже надоело. Он устал от путаницы. Да, это странно и, возможно, это настоящее гребаное извращение и все такое, но это еще и по-настоящему заводило. Чертовски приятно, когда тебя ласкают, и только и мечтают, чтобы доставить тебе удовольствие, так что… к чертям сложности. Разобраться в себе можно и позже.  
– Все нормально, – произнес Дин и снова потянулся к члену Сэма, увереннее в этот раз.   
Стиснув его запястье, Сэм внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза и, видимо, довольный результатом, успокоился.  
– Я не знаю, что тебе нравится, – начал Дин. Оказалось, что произнести это труднее, чем он думал – а он и так подозревал, что будет нелегко. Горло сжалось от чувства выбивающей из колеи беспомощности, от **_невозможно вспомнить, должен вспомнить, почему не могу?_**  
Сэм улыбнулся ему, и это была не сочувственная или виноватая улыбка, или какая-то другая, эта была просто счастливая усмешка, и Дин, расслабившись, приподнял уголки губ в ответ. Его члену, видимо, все это нравилось, судя по тому, что он давно стоял как на параде, стукаясь о живот, не получая должного внимания. А может, ему просто нравилось снова стоять и быть в деле? Дину подумалось, что он этому вообще-то тоже рад.  
– Господи, Дин, посмотри на меня, – ответил Сэм. – Делай все, что только пожелаешь…  
Большим пальцем лаская головку члена Сэма, Дин непроизвольно стиснул пальцы, и Сэм, запрокинув голову, тихо застонал, кладя ладонь на предплечье Дина. – Я просто хочу… хочу твоих рук на мне.   
Дин прижался к нему всем телом, снова раздвигая языком его губы, погружаясь глубже в его рот. Закинув ногу ему на бедра, Сэм вжался пальцами в спину Дина, притягивая ближе и ближе, обнимая с такой силой, что, наверное, синяки останутся. Но Дин ничего не имел против такого плана.   
– Сэм, – бормотал он, прижимаясь к этой горячей, гладкой коже, испещренной крохотными родинками почти так же часто, как его собственная кожа усыпана веснушками. – Сэмми…  
В этот раз он произнес правильно, он понял это еще до того, как Сэм, вздохнув, жестко толкнулся в сложенную трубочкой ладонь Дина. Медленно, не торопясь, Сэм провел ладонью по спине Дина, к изгибу ягодиц, скользнул между ними, проведя пальцем так, что обжигающе-ледяное электричество пронеслось по каждому имеющемуся у Дина нервному окончанию.  
– Я хочу тебя трахнуть, – шепнул Сэм, лизнув языком впадинку над верхней губой Дина, а потом прикусил острыми зубами. – Черт, Дин…Можно? У нас получится?  
Кончик его пальца скользнул внутрь, совсем неглубоко, осторожно и медленно, и это было странно, гораздо необычнее, чем целоваться и обжиматься с парнем, который, возможно, твой брат. Но наистраннейшим из всего этого и в тоже время совершенно неудивительным было то, что ощущение оказалось знакомым и привычным. А еще потрясающим.  
 ** _Твои близкие волнуются о тебе, Дин. О твоих… наклонностях. Здесь у нас подходящее время и место, и способы, чтобы… научить тебя вести как следует._**  
Заткнись. Заткнись, ты меня не знаешь, ты только все испортишь!   
– Да, – ответил он, не решаясь, что выбрать: уйти от вторгнувшегося в него пальца или толкнуться на него. – Ладно. Давай.  
Сказать «да» вышло гораздо легче, чем совершить то, на что он подписался. Какое-то время ушло на добывание флакона с маслом, на изменение их поз, на смазывание пальцев Сэма и напряженного негнущегося члена Дина.   
Развернутый на бок, чувствуя себя неловко, как какой-то девственник, Дин слегка раздраженно и с нетерпением ожидал продолжения. Сэм склонился над ним, продвигаясь языком ему в рот, а пальцем кое-куда еще, умело лаская, заставляя Дина смутиться от вырвавшегося у него тихого стона. Он выгнулся, насаживаясь на пронзающий его палец: «О, черт… да…»   
– Погоди, – прошептал Сэм, и его широкая ладонь накрыла ягодицу Дина. Он прикусил его за подбородок и за то по-настоящему хорошее местечко у него на шее, посасывая, пока там не потеплело и не запульсировало. Тихие всхлипы Дина превратились в стон. – Погоди, дай мне сделать все как можно лучше для тебя, Дин, – он снова затронул пальцем внутри ту особую точку, и член Дина буквально изошел смазкой, пока сам он пытался заставить полушария мозга производить хоть что-то похожее на мысли.  
Они делали это… занимались этим постоянно? Типа, каждый раз, когда хотели? Откуда у них вообще на остальное силы брались. И как он мог все это забыть?  
– Сэм… – еле выдавил он, находясь на грани паники, потому что не был уверен, сколько еще выдержит, хотя и подозревал, что Сэм ему покажет, во всех мучительных подробностях. – Сэмми…  
– Еще, – уткнувшись носом Дину в затылок, Сэм коротким рваным дыханием окатывал взмокшую от пота кожу. – Пожалуйста, скажи еще раз.  
Его пальцы скользили, уверенно, по-особому двигаясь внутрь и наружу до тех пор, пока все тело Дина не стало изгибаться в том же ритме.  
Все что угодно, скажу все, что ты захочешь.  
– Сэмми, – повторил он с этой заново открытой новой интонацией. Выгнув спину, он закинул назад руку, запуская пальцы во взмокший клубок спутанных волос Сэма. – Сэмми, Господи, Сэмми, пожалуйста…  
– Да, – голос Сэма стал низким, таким, что дрожь прокатила по всему телу Дина, и со следующим движением в нем оказался еще один палец, растягивая шире. Сэм слегка толкнул коленом его бедро, двигая ноги вперед, сгибая так, чтобы раскрыть больше, трахать глубже. Сэм прикусил ему шею, плечо, тут же успокаивая кожу мягкими касаниями языка, затем вновь кусая. Похоже, завтра Дин будет носить отметины, оставленные Сэмом, как чертовы украшения и почему, Господи, почему это так заводит? – Да. Дин. Боже. Дин. Дин.  
Как вариации между «Сэм и Сэмми», Дин слушал, как брат произносит его собственное имя – так, как никто другой. Это еще не воспоминание, но Дин знал, чувствовал – это принадлежит им и только им.  
Отпустив голову Сэма, вместо этого Дин вжался пальцами в мускулистый бок Сэма, притягивая ближе. Тот содрогнулся, и эту волну дрожи Дин ощутил в своем собственном теле: так крепко они прижимались друг к другу.   
– Давай, – нетерпеливо произнес Дин, преодолевая тонкий лед страха и входя в широкую, глубокую реку **_о-да-прямо-сейчас_**.  
– Сейчас начну, – прошептал Сэм между укусами. – Боже, не могу больше. – Его пальцы медленно покинули тело Дина, и тот протестующе всхлипнул. – Ш-ш-ш. – Сэм лизнул ему влажным языком мочку уха. Послышался звук выдавливаемой из флакона смазки, и затем Сэм, вжавшись в него членом, обхватил член Дина скользкой влажной рукой, уверенно и гладко заскользив от яичек до головки. Дин не смог устоять: выгнув спину, он толкался бедрами, членом в эту знакомую тесную хватку.  
– Это то, что нравится тебе, – Сэм нашептывал ему таким тягучим сексуальным голосом, что Дин даже не обращал внимания на слова. Большой палец Сэма играл с отверстием на головке его члена, круговыми движениями, дразня уздечку и вену, и снова возвращаясь к головке. Дину казалось, что вся его сущность концентрируется там, где находился в тот момент большой палец Сэма, не осталось ничего, кроме этого касания. Сэму было известно все, что заставляло Дина сжиматься и всхлипывать. – Тебе нравится, когда я вот так тебя ласкаю, так к тебе прикасаюсь. Когда я делаю это…   
Дин с силой впился пальцами в бедро Сэма. Он никогда не позволял ни одному живому существу слышать те звуки, что срывались сейчас с его губ. Господи Боже. Сэм – гений. Подлинный гений.  
Сэм немного изогнулся, и Дин почувствовал головку члена, толкающуюся в его зад. Всё, чего он хотел сейчас – раскрыться и вобрать Сэма в себя, единственное, о чем он мог думать, помимо сводящего с ума, дразнящего гладкого скольжения руки Сэма на члене и хриплого шепота над ухом, повествующего Дину о том, **_что_** он любит и **_как_**.   
И это чистая правда – что бы ни делал Сэм, каждое его слово и прикосновение подталкивало Дина ближе к краю, заставляло распаляться еще сильнее. Дин подумал, что в конце от него, наверное, не останется ничего, кроме кучки пепла на прожженных простынях.   
Но тут Сэм проговорил:  
– Будет больно, дыши со мной.  
Кулак на члене задвигался быстрее. Изогнувшись, Сэм толкнулся в Дина. О, Боже. Боже, это, и правда, больно, но рука Сэма отвлекала, и Дин метался между наслаждением и болью, болью и наслаждением, до тех пор, пока перестал отличать, и не был уверен, чего хотел больше. И еще Сэм, гладко двигающийся внутри, проникающий в него так глубоко, что Дин чувствовал его яйца на своих ягодицах.  
– Сэм…Сэмми…  
– Я знаю, – Сэм дрожал всем телом, замерев, давая Дину привыкнуть к ощущению **_о-боже-так-много_** и **_о-боже-это-слишком_**. Обхватив поперек груди, Сэм прижал Дина к себе и, замедлив движение на члене, взялся за его мошонку, перекатывая яички между пальцами. Дин откинул голову назад, Сэму на плечо. – Я знаю, Дин. Просто… Доверься мне…У нас все будет хорошо, снова. Я обещаю.  
Дин лишь мотнул головой, будучи не в состоянии ответить вразумительно. И так уже хорошо. Он толкнулся назад, чувствуя, что Сэм погрузился еще немного глубже, и они застонали одновременно. Поняв намек, Сэм качнул бедрами, подвигая Дина коленом, вынуждая его почти перевернуться на живот. Поза сменилась, головка члена Сэма уперлась в ту самую точку, которой он касался ранее, и Дин вскрикнул, зарываясь лицом в покрывало и сжимая его в кулаках.  
– Никто, – с нарастающим напряжением в голосе говорил Сэм. – Никто, кроме меня не был здесь, как сейчас, внутри тебя, вот так. Только я…   
**_Только я…_** Дин затрясся, вздрогнув всем телом. Сэм продолжал проникать глубже, и было такое ощущение, что внутри него не осталось незаполненного Сэмом места.  
– Дин, – простонал Сэм надломленно, с дрожью в голосе, с тем же чувством, что каждый раз замечал Дин, когда Сэм смотрел на него. – Господи, Дин, прости, я не могу… Не могу…  
Его рука напряглась, впечатывая Дина себе в грудь, толчки стали чаще, его член, возвращаясь снова и снова, вызывал взрывную цепную реакцию тягуче-сладкого как густой сироп наслаждения.  
Сэм кончил первым, издав громкий отчаянный вопль, и потом – внезапный влажный жар внутри, делающий скольжения еще приятнее, так что не прошло и секунды, как Дин последовал за ним, трясясь и крича какую-то бессмыслицу вроде **_сейчас, да, сейчас_**.  
Затем медленнее, еще медленнее, вялые, легкие толчки, пока Сэм не отстранился от него, и Дин вспомнил, как дышать. Сэм скользил ртом по его коже, нежно, только влажные прикосновения губ и языка. Его руки окружали Дина, не оставляя между ними пространства, просто сплетение двух тел, и это было так тепло, и уютно, и хорошо. Дин дышал, прикрыв глаза, думая лишь о данном мгновении.  
– Спасибо, – прошептал Сэм едва слышно, пальцами поглаживая грудь Дина, прямо над сердцем.  
Дин попытался кивнуть в ответ, но так и не узнал, сделал ли это – сон принял его в свои объятия, такие же теплые, как руки Сэма.  
  
***


	8. Chapter 8

 

 **Часть 8**  
  
 ** _Ты им не нужен. Скорее, они нужны тебе.  
Голоса, голоса, Дин… ты же понимаешь, что они ненастоящие. Твои родители хотят, чтобы ты выздоровел и вернулся домой. Разве ты не хочешь домой? Тогда заканчивай со своими фантазиями о призраках и демонах, Дин. Чтобы поправиться, ты сам должен этого пожелать. Забудь свои галлюцинации. Родители тебя любят, они хотят о тебе заботиться, но как им сделать это, если ты ранишь их сердца.  
От тебя так и несет этим желанием. Отвратительно. Собственный брат.  
Чем дольше ты будешь прислушиваться к голосам, тем больше будет их власть над тобой, Дин. О, милый, разве ты не видишь? Ты не… как ты это называешь? Ах, да. Охотник. Ты просто несчастный мальчик, запутавшийся в своих иллюзиях. _**  
Я урод. Рано или поздно все покинут меня.  
Вздрогнув, Дин открыл глаза в темноту. Сэм теснее прижался к нему во сне, и Дин, стараясь не шевелиться, перекатывал мысли в голове, словно шарики-ролики, сопоставляя, что, где и как связывало реальность и его сон. По телу разливалось смутное нытье, но Дин припомнил, что эта боль – последствия только что случившегося секса, и ничего неприятного в этом нет. Постепенно приходя в себя, Дин все еще нечетко представлял, как оказался в кольце рук этого парня, называвшего его своим братом. Не в смысле **_о, чувак, здорОво, а ты кто?_** Он просто не знал, что думать обо всем происшедшем, что за чувства просыпаются в душе. Конечно, тело признавало, что всё прекрасно, но в остальном…  
Дерьмо. И снова эта фраза **_сложно объяснить_**.  
Теперь он знал, что Валери врала ему. Одной проблемой меньше, и это принесло облегчение. Теперь он знал, что не сумасшедший и не заслуживал даже малой части того, что с ним творили в лечебнице. Что гнев и злоба, бурлящие в нем все это время, были оправданы.  
Но даже это не помогало, когда приходилось заставлять себя верить.   
Потому что это безумие – трахать собственного брата. Охота на призраков, демонов и прочую нечисть, которую невозможно представить, и которая дотошно описана в чертовом дневнике, причем отчасти его собственной рукой. Вся эта безнадежная страсть и желание, светящиеся в глазах Сэма, когда тот смотрит на старшего брата, его знание каждого сантиметра тела Дина, умение вызвать дрожь и спутать мысли в голове малейшим прикосновением. Эти глупые, милые, пугающие истории из их так называемого прошлого. Хотя Дин догадывался, что Сэм рассказал далеко не все.  
Словно следы на песке. Как будто у них не было истории после 2001 года, и остались лишь обрывки воспоминаний о событиях прежде. Сэм упоминал мать и отца, но Дин не знал, живы ли они, где находятся, почему голос брата наполнялся болью, когда он упоминал родителей? Может быть, они разбились на машине? Или в авиакатастрофе? Может, Мэри оставила Джона, когда он решил сделать из детей идеальных солдат? Или родители узнали, **_чем_** занимаются их сыновья (с двенадцати и шестнадцати лет, Господи Иисусе!) и отвернулись от них, окончательно разочарованные?  
Он ничего не знал.  
Почему Сэм не хочет говорить о том, что случилось раньше? Как будто существовало настоящее: их работа, лечебница, Рябиновая Роща – и прошлое: обучение охоте, тайный секс в мотелях, в поле, на заднем сидении Импалы.   
– Дин, – полусонно, хрипло пробормотал Сэм прямо в ухо, и Дин чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности.  
– Что?  
– Хватит думать, старик. Подумаем позже, завтра утром, – он сухо прикоснулся губами к шее Дина, легко водя пальцами вокруг пупка. – Мы с тобой просто здесь и сейчас, – горло Дина болезненно сжалось, когда Сэм сонно вздохнул, крепче прижимаясь к нему, носом утыкаясь в затылок.– А сейчас спи.  
Шепот Сэма нельзя было назвать приказом, но тело Дина именно так восприняло слова младшего брата.  
  
***  
  
Когда Дин снова проснулся, Сэм, к счастью, уже встал. Он пах мылом и свежей водой, и Дин ощутил влагу его волос там, где они коснулись лица. Рука Сэма приобнимала его, большой палец рассеянно скользил вверх-вниз по длине полутвердого члена Дина.  
Дин вздохнул, не совсем уверенный, и в ту же минуту губы Сэма влажно коснулись его уха, язык тронул мочку. Это был еще один спусковой крючок, о котором Дин даже не подозревал, пока Сэм до него не добрался, заставляя его с шумом выдохнуть и прильнуть спиной к Сэму, натыкаясь на его поджидающий вставший член. Неудивительно, что голова Дина пошла кругом – вся кровь решила сосредоточиться гораздо южнее мозга.  
– Дин… – в тоне Сэма слышалась неуверенность, никак не вязавшаяся с коварством и умением блуждающих по телу брата рук.  
Хватит думать, подумаем позже.  
Интересно, что его дружок голосовал «против», хотя сам Дин проголосовал «да». Ладно, нечего сложности нагромождать.  
– Ну, – откликнулся он грубовато, уже в предвкушении.   
Одна идея пришла ему в голову. Развернувшись лицом к Сэму, Дин встретился с его влажным, горящим желанием взглядом. Дин не хотел размышлять об этом слишком долго: ощущения всё еще были неуютными и странными. Поэтому он, не колеблясь, склонился вперед, прихватил зубами нижнюю губу Сэма, пальцами легко скользя по внутренней поверхности разведенных бедер Сэма, сначала лаская мягкие яички, а потом его член, уже далеко не мягкий.  
Сэм издал стон, тихий и призывный, сокращая и без того маленькое расстояние, делая их еще ближе друг к другу. Свободной рукой Дин провел по спине Сэма, исследуя точеные изгибы его тела. Еще один стон, громче на этот раз, отдающийся Дину прямиком в пах. Сжатый в его кулаке ствол Сэма дрогнул, наливаясь.  
Оторвавшись от губ Сэма, Дин толкнул его на кровать, не давая себе времени раздумывать ни о чем другом, кроме первобытного **_сегодня веду я_**. Ладонь соскользнула с дорожки волос на нежную, с просвечивающими венами кожу его бедра, Дин сжал член сильнее и взял в рот.  
– Дин, чт…О, Боже! – Сэм сдавил ему плечо, кончиками пальцев впечатываясь чуть не до кости.  
Головка члена уперлась в небо, Дин провел языком сильнее, и Сэм вдруг взбрыкнул бедрами. Дин быстро отпрянул – в глотке протестующее сжалось.  
– Прости, – извиняющимся тоном сказал Сэм. – Черт… Дин, извини, я просто от неожиданности…  
Накрыв губы Сэма ладонью, Дин заставил его умолкнуть. Он засасывал, покусывая головку, твердую и упругую одновременно, с горько-соленым вкусом капелек смазки на языке. Сэм откинул голову назад, его бедра дрожали от усилий не толкнуться опять вверх, в рот Дина. Он вскрикнул, словно от боли, сгребая простыню в кулаки.  
На самом деле это не походило на воспоминания, не совсем, не было никакого голоса, твердящего ему, **_что_** Сэму нравится. Вот Сэм другое дело, тот, словно раскладывая по полочкам, шептал на ухо прошлой ночью предпочтения Дина.   
Мышечная память, рефлекс тела? Может быть. Как только Дин, запретив себе думать, просто открыл рот и продолжил, тело отозвалось: он посасывал, вылизывал, осторожно прикусывая зубами в таких местах, что Сэм всхлипывал и умолял, вертя бедрами под сдерживающей хваткой Дина.  
– Пожалуйста… пожалуйста, Дин. Я не… – склонив голову, Дин вобрал Сэма целиком, до основания, так что в глотке стало тесно. Сэм мотал головой, его почти высохшие после душа волосы вновь слиплись от пота, запах разгоряченного тела перекрыл тонкий аромат мыла. – Не так. Я хочу…черт, позволь мне… Дин, пожалуйста, позволь мне прикоснуться к тебе.   
Он потянулся было к Дину, но тот остановил его, пропуская свои пальцы сквозь длинные пальцы брата и прижимая его руки к матрасу, хотя так было сложнее сдерживать беспомощные толчки бедер Сэма, пытающегося протолкнуться глубже в рот, в глотку Дина. Пусть он и не помнил, как брать Сэма, тело знало.  
– Нет, – Сэм жалобно стонал, пытаясь высвободить свои руки. – Нет, пожалуйста. Не так, Дин… а! Нет… Я только… Позволь коснуться тебя. Пожалуйста.  
Дин не обращал внимания, чувствуя, как откликается тело Сэма, даже если его хозяин и твердит «нет». Рот Дина наполнился смазкой Сэма, а тот бился и вздрагивал при каждом легком прикосновении языка. И это было так знакомо, почти комфортно, несмотря на неуверенный протест в голосе брата. Дин чувствовал, что он на пороге чего-то большего, чем просто оргазм, большего, чем просто воспоминание – чего-то важного.   
Неожиданно Сэм, сведя ноги, извернулся, резко высвобождаясь изо рта Дина, так что тот закашлялся, чуть не задохнувшись. Сев на пятки, Дин уставился на Сэма, пораженный и слегка раздосадованный.  
– Какого черта, старик?   
Ничего не понимая, он уставился на Сэма, а тот тяжело дышал, широко распахнув глаза.  
– Сэм? – Дин пригляделся к нему.  
Он положил руку ему на колено, и Сэм вздрогнул, но не убрал ногу. Вдруг он резко потянулся к Дину и, схватив, швырнул на матрас, так, что у того перехватило дух, подтянул Дина вниз, пересчитывая ему кости о выступающие пружины матраса.   
Трудно сказать, что Сэм увидел в его глазах, но после нескольких секунд пристального и неуютного разглядывания выражение лица Сэма смягчилось, он разжал пальцы и ослабил давление колен на бедра Дина. Тогда он, отпихнув Сэма, выбрался из-под него.   
– Ничего у нас не выходит, – произнес Дин, удивляясь, как чертовски спокойно прозвучали его слова.   
Сэм нахмурился, меж бровей залегла складка.  
– Прости меня… Я не хотел… – он хлопнул Дина по бедру.   
Тот покачал головой.  
– Нет, ты не понял. Ты и я. Не выходит у нас ничего.  
– Слушай, – Сэм уселся на пятки. – Знаю… – Он запустил пятерню в волосы. – Я просто занервничал немного…  
Дин скептически фыркнул.  
Сэм отвел глаза.  
– Ну, ладно, я психанул. Но ты не понимаешь…  
– Да, не понимаю, – согласился Дин. – В том и проблема. Я – **_не он_** , старик. То есть… может, я и был Дином, но теперь его нет. А ты смотришь на меня и продолжаешь видеть **_того_** Дина. Ты ждешь, что я превращусь в Дина. Но я не могу так. И…ничего не выйдет.  
– Дин, ты все вспомнишь.  
Сэм выглядел таким юным, чертовски юным, и Дин вспомнил, что ему полагается быть старшим, что Сэм всегда опирался на него, а не наоборот.   
– Я не знаю наверняка. И ты не знаешь. Я лишь знаю то, что я и кто я сейчас. И я совершенно тебя не помню, – его подбородок заныл, он чувствовал, как распухли разбитые губы. – Не знал, что нужно держаться от тебя подальше, а то ты еще и челюсть сломаешь, если вдруг что в голову взбредет.  
– Дин…  
– Не надо, старик, – Дин оборвал его. – Я понимаю, что иногда в моей голове туман, но с каких пор тебе не нравится, что твой член сосут?  
– Мне нравится, – запротестовал Сэм.   
– Ну, знаешь, моя челюсть утверждает обратное.   
– Ты держал меня, – опустив взгляд, тихо ответил Сэм.  
– Я… – да, с этим трудно не согласиться, вроде бы подходящее оправдание, но не подходящий ответ. – Вообще-то, твой член был у меня во рту, к твоему сведению, – повторил он, если только повторение очевидного поможет признать это очевидное. – Что ты себе вообразил? Что я хочу тебе навредить?  
– Нет! Это… сложно объяснить.  
– Меня уже тошнит от этих слов, к гребаной чертовой матери! – Дин развернулся и пихнул ногой кровать, потом принялся собирать разбросанную по полу со вчерашнего дня одежду.   
– Дин… – поправив кровать, Сэм стоял, не зная, куда деть руки. – Что? Погоди… куда ты собрался?  
– В Рябиновую Рощу, – ответил он, к собственному удивлению.  
– Сейчас?  
– Нет, не сейчас, – буркнул он раздраженно, вступая в штанины джинсов. Хотя и взбешенный, молнию Дин все же застегнул аккуратно. – Сейчас я хочу убраться куда угодно, лишь бы отсюда подальше.  
– Дин, прости, прости меня. Я не знаю, что еще тебе сказать…  
– Почему бы не начать с правды? – выпалил Дин. – Почему ты так запаниковал, хотя единственное, чего я желал – доставить тебе удовольствие? Почему бы не рассказать о том, что произошло между 2001 и нынешним временем. И если ты еще раз произнесешь это **_сложно объяснить_** , клянусь, Сэм, я тебе врежу.  
Дин знал, что лучше уйти, ему хотелось сбежать отсюда, желание уйти и больше никогда сюда не возвращаться билось в нем нарастающим ритмом. Сэм пугал его. Пугали не только странные белые пятна в воспоминаниях, всплывающие при каждом их диалоге, или умение Сэма двигать предметы и вызывать призраков одной силой мысли. Это он не брал в расчет… хотя и следовало бы.   
И эта странная тяга к Сэму… она не оставляла его, толкала на новые вопросы, хотя Дин не был уверен, хотел ли он получить ответы. Потому что ему даже не нужно было вспоминать Сэма, чтобы знать, что брат нуждается в нем, хочет его. И все это на фоне огромного клубка необъяснимых фактов и событий, и Дин боялся, что запутается окончательно, если даст увлечь себя, вспомнит слишком многое. Должна быть веская причина забыть **_Всё_**. Он помнил довольно многое, но почему он забыл именно охоту, забыл Сэма?  
– Я расскажу тебе, – произнес Сэм спокойно, хотя взгляд его выдавал волнение. – Расскажу все, что захочешь, только… не уходи, ладно? Не бросай…  
Дин явно ожидал услышать **_меня_** в конце фразы. Не бросай меня. Интересно, что он такого сделал Сэму, откуда столько страха в его взгляде?  
– Ты держал меня, – начал Сэм бесцветным голосом. – И не давал коснуться тебя, – он сидел на кровати, нервно потирая рукой бедро. – Ты и раньше так поступал, еще тогда. Это… это, – он вздохнул и нашелся: – **_Несложно_**.  
– Ты же говорил, я никогда не причинял тебе боль, – Дин облокотился на комод, впившись пальцами в дерево: не слишком мудрое решением – находиться сейчас рядом с Сэмом.   
– Нет, не причинял, – согласился Сэм. – Физически. Просто… Для тебя это было работой, старик. Как исполнение обязанностей. Но на самом деле все было не так, и мы оба это знали. Но ты упорно представлял картину подобным образом. Так ты заставлял **_себя_** так думать. О том, что делаешь со мной.  
– Не понимаю.  
Не смея поднять глаз на брата, Сэм рассказал всё, о каждом осколке их жизни. Грязь. Столько грязи и обид, и боли, причиненной друг другу, самим себе.  
Матери нет, убита. Отца тоже нет, убит тем же демоном. Сэм уехал. Оставил его. А Джесс…   
Он даже Сэма не помнит, что уж о Джесс говорить. И не так уж обидно было узнать, что у Сэма был кто-то еще, и Сэм любил ее, собирался на ней жениться. Тем более не о чем говорить, когда Сэм снова с ним рядом. Желающий его, любящий. Когда потребовалось, Сэм оставил Джесс и пошел вслед за старшим братом, и пусть Дин опустошен сейчас, как чистый лист бумаги, Сэм все еще рядом.   
Но всё это чушь, вся эта психология, правда бьет в голову, как нога футболиста по мячу, неожиданно и резко.  
– Мне нужно уйти, – сказал Дин, когда Сэм наконец выдохнул, охрипнув, завершая монолог дрожащим голосом. Он оттолкнулся от комода, отрывая вжавшиеся в дерево пальцы.  
– Дин! – подскочил Сэм в тревоге, но тот лишь махнул на него рукой.   
– Да не ухожу я никуда, – он провел ладонью по отрастающим волосам. – Просто… хочу подышать свежим воздухом. Понимаешь?  
Сэм сглотнул комок в горле, на лице его по-прежнему читался панический страх, однако он кивнул:  
– Понимаю.   
  
***  
  
Смахнув снег с крыльца, Дин уселся на холодные мокрые ступени, и зад тут же окоченел. Хотел бы он, чтобы то же произошло с его мозгами. Сэм столько поведал за последние дни, а Дин вовсе не мыслитель. И ему не нужно было возвращать память, чтобы понять это.   
Невыносимо постоянно думать о Сэме. Это слишком ново, это просто слишком для него. Желание и страх резанули слишком глубоко, оставив Дина кровоточащим и растерянным. Он столько не помнит, столько концов не сходится.   
Дин достал из кармана куртки фотографии, развернув их, словно карты, в руке. Это Сэма, из его сумки. Одна из последних, снята на полароид. Дин на фото достаточно взрослый, уже похож на себя. Джинсы и майки перемазаны, они с Сэмом хохочут как идиоты.   
**_Это было в Мексике. Ты здорово надрался… да и я тоже, когда они щелкнули нас. Нам тогда буквально крыши снесло. Мы были… – Сэм покачал головой и умолк, Дин потормошил его за плечо, чтобы он продолжил. – Счастливы… просто счастливы, старик._**  
Счастливые моменты ему вспоминались бы с большим желанием. Может, он был счастлив? Если бы Валери не вырезала это электрошоком из его мозга.  
Вот и ответ на вопрос Сэма: «Куда ты идешь?»  
Не важно, брат ему Сэм, и вообще, Сэм ли он на самом деле – хотя Дин и хотел верить парню, и как он сам в этом замешан. О Сэме и своей проблеме он позаботится позже. Вопрос в том, что Валери проделала это не только с ним.  
Он подумал о психиатрической лечебнице, наполненной вопящими, потерянными людьми, сломленными и сумасшедшими. Подумал о таких же, как у него изодранных в кровь запястьях, когда пытаешься вырваться из сковывающих ремней. О бритых головах, покрытых ожогами от электродов. Он рассматривал свои еще не сошедшие синяки на сгибах локтей, куда они вливали странную смесь ужаса, боли и нирваны, заставляя его забыть собственного брата. Забыть себя.  
И разве только его одного?  
Валери продолжает изготавливать зомби вроде него, выдергивая нерв за нервом. Пока ее кто-нибудь не остановит.   
***


	9. Chapter 9

 

 **Часть 9**  
  
Дина не было около часа, но Сэм, похоже, так и не сдвинулся с места. Он сидел, зажав руки между коленями, и лишь поднял взгляд на брата, готовый принять от него любое решение. Он просто ждал.  
– Я должен вернуться, – кожа на суставах пальцев Сэма побелела, он прикрыл глаза. – Кто-то должен… Ты говорил, что у нас была работа? Что в городе происходит неладное? То, что она сотворила со мной, с остальными – хуже не придумаешь. Кто-то должен ее остановить.  
Сэм распахнул глаза, сейчас сверкнувшие больше зеленью, чем привычным карим цветом.  
– Кто-то? – медленно переспросил он. Взгляд Сэма напомнил Дину тот мимолетный страх, который он испытал при первой встрече. Напомнил, что Сэм может быть опасен.  
Дин пожал плечами.  
– Ты сам говорил, что мы этим обычно занимались. Занимаемся, – поправился он, заметив изменившийся взгляд Сэма.  
– Мы боремся со сверхъестественной угрозой, – возразил Сэм. – Нет никаких доказательств, что Валери нечто большее, чем банальная извращенка.  
– Ну, и что с того?  
– Как что? Мы же не убийцы, Дин.   
Дин уставился на него, моргая.  
– Я не понимаю тебя! – он резко развел руками. – Тебе говорят, что я умер! Похищают меня, привязывают и… накачивают наркотиками, топят, поджаривают как цыпленка, а ты хочешь спустить им с рук? Типа, тебя все устраивает?!  
– Нет, конечно, но что ты предлагаешь?! Ввалиться туда и перестрелять всех, кто попадется на пути?  
– Да! – выкрикнул Дин. – То есть… нет, – добавил он. Да, ему хотелось бы, чтобы они заплатили за все, это правда. И они заплатят. Но, наверное, Сэм прав – он не убийца. Он не маньяк и не получает удовольствия от процесса. Это прерогатива доктора Валери, есть черта, за которую Дину не перейти.  
– Там опасно, Дин… понимаешь, нас только двое, и ты даже не помнишь… – подбородок Дина окаменел, и Сэм запнулся. – Мы можем обратиться в полицию.  
– Ты же сам говорил, что полиция на ее стороне.  
– Тогда сообщим еще куда-нибудь. В ФБР, например.  
Дин нахмурился. Он, конечно, не ожидал от Сэма **_ага, пошли!_** но и такого ослиного упрямства тоже.  
– И они начнут расследование, основанное на чем? На анонимном звонке? – Дин презрительно усмехнулся. – Они пришлют какого-нибудь дубину, который тут же свяжется с местными властями, останется доволен их приемом и думать забудет об этой ерунде.  
– Откуда ты знаешь? – парировал Сэм нерешительно, потому что оба они знали, что Дин прав.   
Что-то мелькнуло в глазах брата, и если бы Дин знал его лучше, то понял бы, почему Сэм беспокойно ерзает на диване. Наверное, еще одно воспоминание, украденное Валери. От этого Дин разозлился еще больше.  
– Дело не во мне, Сэм. Они же не только со мной это сделали, и они… не остановятся. Вот почему я должен вернуться. Только я, – он пожал плечами, собираясь произнести слова, которые ранят, но Дин мог вынести немного боли. – Это мое дело, и ты не обязан идти со мной. Я сам справлюсь.  
Сэм шумно вздохнул, сжав кулаки с такой силой, что Дин подумал – точно останутся синяки.   
– Дин, – он опять вздохнул, но тише, чем в предыдущий раз. – А ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой?  
«Да!» - собирался сказать ему Дин, четко и прямо. Но это показалось Дину слишком простым, и взамен он решил пошутить.  
– Ты выглядишь круто со своей пушкой, кто бы не мечтал о таком помощнике?  
Сэм слабо усмехнулся, и Дин понял, что брат попросту боится.  
– Хорошо… – он поднял на Дина взгляд. – Куда ты, туда и я. Я… не брошу тебя. Я пойду с тобой, куда бы ты ни отправился.  
Дин медленно кивнул, стараясь не выказать облегчение.  
– Договорились.  
  
***  
  
– Ладно, расскажи мне все. Зачем мы сюда приехали?  
Сэм кивнул, раскрыл дневник Джона, доставая смятую газетную статью и квитанцию из дешевого мотеля. Они разложили всё это на обшарпанном столе, и у Дина снова побежали мурашки по спине. Он видел собственный почерк, но совершенно не помнил, когда это писал.  
– У меня… бывают сны, – признался Сэм, водя пальцем по истрепанной обложке дневника. – Видения. В них я узнаю, что может случиться в будущем.   
Выражение лица Дина оставалось непроницаемым. После недавних шоу Сэма он уже не знал, чему верить. Дин не был уверен – если он видел, как бутылка парила в воздухе, или призрак явился по их прихоти, обязан ли он теперь верить в НЛО или в круги на полях, или это еще одно доказательство, что сверхъестественное существует?  
Очевидно, Дину стоит поработать над бесстрастным выражением лица, потому что Сэм бросил на него взгляд, вздохнул и запустил пятерню в лохматые кудри, не прибавляя там порядка.   
– Просто поверь мне на слово, хорошо? – попросил он устало, и Дина снова кольнуло чувство вины. – У меня начались видения о Рябиновой Роще и о шахте… что-то связанное с шахтой.  
Тьма. И ее сердцевина – зловещее мерцание, слившееся из оранжевого, красного и раскаленного белого. Что-то неясное шевелится там, внутри, издавая звук, похожий на скрежет когтей по стеклу.  
 ** _Они забрали меня в темноту…_**  
– Мне кажется… – произнес Дин, прежде чем воспоминание проявилось окончательно. Сэм уставился на него. Дин прикрыл глаза, но картина ускользала от него. – Кажется, я помню… То есть… – он не был уверен. Воспоминание ускользнуло, оставив слабое зловоние наподобие серы и вновь поднявший голову нечеловеческий ужас, черный, расползающийся по всему телу. Он положил потные ладони на ледяную поверхность стола, охлаждая кожу. Потом открыл глаза. – Так, ничего.   
Сэм резко кивнул ему подбородком.  
– Неважно, – сказал он, подвигая ближе к Дину статью. – Начались видения, и мы стали расследовать бросающиеся в глаза случаи, произошедшие в городах с шахтами.   
– Бросающиеся в глаза? – Дин приподнял бровь. – Это что, термин такой?  
Сэм улыбнулся, искренне и тепло, и Дин был рад, что хоть немного ослабил напряжение брата. В конце концов, он сам заварил эту кашу.  
Он подвинул ближе к себе газетную вырезку и похолодел, просто застыл, словно кровь в венах превратилась в лед. Трясущимися пальцами он взял клочок бумаги, разглядывая фотографию.  
Сэм проследил за его взглядом. Дин не отрываясь смотрел на вырезку.  
– Дин, что такое?  
– Я… я знаю ее, – конечно, глаза были другими. Отупевший испуганный взгляд. От девушки со снимка не осталось почти ничего. Неужели так выглядел и Дин, когда Сэм нашел его? – Не то чтобы знал, но видел ее в лечебнице, – он небрежно пожал плечами. Как будто это неважно. Как будто не накатила на него тошнота, как доказательство, что не один он пострадал в психушке. – Она… – Дин перевел дух, борясь с нарастающим и бесполезным гневом. – Тут говорится, что девушка пропала, – он посмотрел на Сэма. – Но это не так, верно? Ей помогли, – сила его гнева испугала Дина, он вмазал кулаком по столу, так, что боль эхом отозвалась в плечах, и дневник съехал на пол. – Черт!  
– Дин, ты ничего не мог сделать.  
– Думаешь, я не знаю этого?! – выкрикнул он, сжав трясущиеся руки в кулаки. – Проклятая, проклятая, проклятая сука! – он ударил кулаком в стол еще раз, разбивая костяшки до крови и даже не замечая боли. – Сколько, как думаешь? – спросил он, наконец, тяжело дыша. – Скольких она загубила под видом научного эксперимента и лечения?  
Сэм беспомощно развел руками.  
– Я не знаю.  
Дин стиснул зубы. Что-то не давало ему покоя, неясная мысль, мелькнувшая во время их диалога.   
– А что если… Что если они связаны? – вдруг сказал он.  
Сэм свел брови.  
– Связано что и с чем?   
– Ну… – Дин хлопнул ладонью по статье из газеты. – Та тварь в шахте и доктор Валери. Что если они имеют отношение друг к другу? – Сэм недоверчиво покосился на него, и Дин добавил с нетерпением. – Ты говорил, что с городом нечисто? Эта психованная сука пытала и убивала людей для собственного удовольствия, но никто не пришел и не сказал ей: «Эй, дамочка, это не есть хорошо». Не кажется тебе это… немного странным?  
Сэм пролистнул страницы дневника.  
– Как доктор Элликот из Рокфорда?  
Дин закатил глаза.  
– Понятия не имею. Но что, если они связаны? Может, что-то контролирует ее… снаружи или внутри? Может такое быть?  
– Да… – протянул Сэм, пожимая плечами. – Да, вполне. Тогда многое объясняется. Вот почему они приходили за нами, стоило каждому из нас побывать в шахте … Я еще убью тебя за это, кстати, когда память к тебе вернется.  
Дин усмехнулся.  
– Не очень-то хороший стимул, Сэмми, – он вдруг задумался над словами брата. – Погоди. Когда ты был в шахте? Если мы оба спускались туда, почему я один очутился в психушке? И почему ты решил, что я умер?  
Сэм качнул головой.  
– Мы были там в разное время. Мы разделились…  
Дин отбивал ритм по столу, ожидая продолжения фразы, пока не понял, что Сэму больше нечего сказать.  
– Ну и?  
Сэм поежился, машинально водя пальцем по страницам.  
– Я остался в библиотеке, пытаясь нарыть там хоть что-нибудь. А ты заскучал, – он улыбнулся одними губами, но глаза оставались серьезными. Вряд ли Сэму удастся кого-то обмануть, он как открытая книга. – Ты всегда скучал в библиотеке. Сказал, что пойдешь, прикупишь патронов, поговоришь с жителями, выяснишь положение вещей, – Сэм опустил взгляд, его губы скривились. – Ты обещал не лезть в шахту без меня, но обещание не сдержал… Ты всегда был таким, – он виновато улыбнулся.  
Дин не знал, что сказать, поэтому промолчал.  
Сэм вздохнул.  
– Мы договорились встретиться к вечеру у мотеля, но ты не появился.   
Дин терпел с минуту, потом не выдержал:  
– Знаю, Сэм. Если бы появился, мы бы не сидели в этой дыре. Давай дальше.  
Еще вздох.  
– А потом пришел шериф и сказал, что произошел несчастный случай в шахте, и ты…  
– Погиб, – спокойно завершил Дин фразу, когда Сэм запнулся. Младший брат поднял на него потерянный взгляд, и Дину стоило усилий смягчиться, сдержать свое раздражение.   
Сэм не виноват в том, что мозг его теперь дырявый как решето, и он ничего не помнит из рассказанного только что.  
– Я не умер, Сэмми, – напомнил он тихо. – Я здесь, рядом с тобой.   
– Да… – Сэм нервно усмехнулся. Он ковырял ногтем край газетной вырезки, кроша на конфетти. – Конечно.  
Пауза была короткой, Сэм продолжил без понуканий Дина.  
– С шахтой случалось неладное и раньше, – рассказывал он, доставая новую пачку распечатанных копий статей. – Пожары, облака ядовитого газа. Поэтому она оставалась заброшенной. Ну, вот… шериф показал мне некое тело. Сказал, что это ты. И дал мне твой кулон. Все что осталось, только кулон. Сказал, остальное сгорело. И я просто… окаменел, – он тяжело проглотил комок в горле. – Тогда я ничего не чувствовал.  
– Это оказалось ложью, да? – подхватил Дин нить разговора, когда голос Сэма надломился.   
Дин попытался поймать его взгляд – покрасневшие глаза Сэма гневно сверкнули.  
– Потом я пришел в себя и начал размышлять. И понял, что это было ложью, – он тронул пальцем амулет на шее Дина. – Ты бы никогда не снял его по собственной воле. Но амулет не сгорел вместе с телом, даже не закоптился. И застежка была сломана.  
– И ты начал расследование, – снова подтолкнул его Дин. Он не девчонка, но сейчас ему жутко хотелось накрыть своей ладонью ладонь Сэма. Его преследовало желание коснуться Сэма. А после того, как тот его трахнул, стало еще хуже – в каждой напряженной ситуации Дин тянулся дотронуться до брата, тут же одергивая себя. Он же не слюнтяй какой-нибудь.  
Вместо этого он уселся в кресло, вытянув ноги.   
– Нет, не начал. Я все еще не верил, что ты жив, – Сэм облизнул сухие губы. – Я просто хотел убить их всех, я жаждал мести, – Дин содрогнулся, услышав это. Гнев Дина был вспышкой шумной ярости. Гнев Сэма выражался по-другому: холодный жесткий голос, обещание, а не угроза. – Ты умер. Они что-то сделали с тобой, и я остался один.   
По спине Дина пробежал холодок, столько мрачной глубины звучало в слове – **_один_**. У Дина были свои, весьма обширные, представления о понятии **_один_**. Но теперь есть Сэм, ему есть что противопоставить одиночеству.   
– Я отправился в шахту, – Сэм скреб ногтем по столу, и Дин с трудом уговаривал себя не сорваться: звук жутко раздражал его. Однако опять решил не обращать внимания. Ведь это его вина, он довел Сэма до такого состояния. – Я не успел зайти глубоко, на меня напали. Шериф, и с ним люди, которых я не знал. Господи, я еле вырвался. Одного пришлось застрелить.  
– А-а… – похоже, Сэм ждал от него отклика, но Дин не знал, как отреагировать.  
– Ранил навылет, – тут же пояснил Сэм, можно подумать, Дин что-то спросил. – Я…  
– Сэм… – Дин пытался дать понять брату: «Ты не должен…»  
– Потом я залег на дно, – продолжил Сэм. – Половина города казалась заброшенной, люди уезжали или исчезали. И я начал слежку за шерифом, подслушал его разговоры о тебе, о нас. Узнал, что тебя отправили в «Аркадию», и мол, сколько со мной хлопот. Тогда я и понял, что ты жив… и что они держали тебя в лечебнице все это время.  
Дин не мог вынести этот взгляд Сэма, такой же, как тогда, в первую их встречу в психушке. Словно он привидение какое.  
– И ты вытащил меня оттуда, – напомнил он. – И со мной все в порядке.  
Сэм пристально посмотрел, и Дин прочел в его глазах: «Но ты не в порядке, Дин, до тех пор, пока я не получу обратно моего брата».  
Дин первым отвел взгляд, чувствуя во рту кислый металлический привкус. Он знал, что Сэма на ногах крепко удерживает единственная мысль: как угодно, любыми путями, хоть раскроить ему череп, но вернуть прежнего Дина.   
И он даже не хотел думать о варианте, когда ничего не выйдет. И что тогда? Сэм сломается? Или просто оставит его? Другие предположения еще больше ужасали.   
– Ну, да, – подтвердил Сэм, с видимым усилием приходя в себя. – Ладно, давай на минуту предположим, что они связаны. Что доктор Валери либо сама по себе зло, либо работает для нечисти, подпитывая ее страхом и болью своих пациентов, – Сэм слегка хлопну его по колену. – Как мы остановим ее? Или тварь?  
– Все началось в шахте, – предположил Дин, лениво поигрывая карандашом Сэма. – Давай рванем ее и посмотрим, как среагирует существо. Это же шахтерский город, неужели мы не раздобудем взрывчатки?  
Сэм устало улыбнулся.  
– Да, Дин, взрыв мы можем устроить.  
По лицу Дина расползлась ответная улыбка. Это же круто!  
– Не так уж плохо быть Винчестером. Есть свои плюсы. Что ж ты мне раньше не сказал?  
– А я, дурак, решил, что иметь меня было твоим главным плюсом. Буду знать. Ничто не сравнится с подрывом какого-нибудь дерьма в Руководстве по Выживанию от Дина Винчестера.  
– Стой, – Дин схватил его за руку, и Сэм вздрогнул, не уверенный, чего ждать от брата. – Хочешь сказать, мы можем… друг друга?  
Сэм моментально расцвел и, смеясь, притянул к себе Дина через стол, припечатывая свои губы к его губам. Стол неудобно уперся в грудь, но можно и потерпеть, потому что счастливое выражение на лице брата и тепло его уверенного поцелуя того стоило. Дин потянулся к нему, но Сэм – слава Богу, он почти одинакового с братом роста – не прерывая поцелуя, обошел столик и уселся Дину на колени.  
Сэм такой горячий, это оценит лишь тот, кто устал трястись от холода, его поцелуй вкуса старого кофе, а дыхание освежает мятным вкусом – Сэм никогда не расстается с жевательной резинкой. Он тяжелый. А волосы его мягкие как шелк.   
Их члены соприкоснулись сквозь одежду, и Дин умоляюще застонал сквозь поцелуй. Боже, как хорошо. Дин выгнулся, притягивая к себе Сэма все ближе, пока между ними не осталось пустого пространства.   
Сэм отстранился, задыхаясь, его эрекция была ни чем не хуже Дина.   
– Но, Дин… – спросил он, и Дину трудно было сконцентрироваться на вопросе, когда рот Сэма такой соблазнительно влажный. – Что мы будем делать, если взрыв в шахте не остановит ее?   
Обжигающая ненависть заставила все тело сжаться до боли, лицо окаменело.  
– Тогда убьем суку.  
Сэм поколебался, затем кивнул.  
– Хорошо.  
  
***  
  
– Дин? – пробормотал Сэм ему в шею, так увлеченно целуя, что кожа уже покалывала и пульсировала, и Дин знал, что назавтра появится еще больше синяков в форме губ Сэма.  
В отместку он пальцами пробежался по спине Сэма, лишь слегка царапая ногтями теплую кожу. Сэм прижался к нему и застонал, горячо выдыхая, носом зарывшись в шею.  
– Да?  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, – Сэм немного откинулся назад, что только сильнее прижало его член к члену Дина, руки балансировали на плечах Дина, будто он ожидал, что тот бросит его в этом положении. – Я… Ты согласен?  
Дин рассмеялся. Он не смог удержаться: Сэм выглядел настолько искренним и непосредственным, переминаясь на коленях Дина, дразня волнообразными прикосновениями своего плоского живота к животу Дина. С ума сойти, Сэм вытворял с его телом такие вещи, выглядя при этом абсолютно невинным. Потом он подумал о том, чего просил у него Сэм и вжался лицом в его плечо, задышал глубже, прилагая усилия, чтобы не кончить на месте.  
– Дин? – пальцы Сэма провели по пробивающейся щетине Дина, заставляя его содрогнуться и дернуться навстречу прикосновению.  
– Да, – ответил он, черт, голос вдруг осип. – Да, Сэм, мы можем сделать это.  
– Здесь, – Сэм укусил мочку уха Дина, лизнув тут же языком, одновременно обводя пальцем ему сосок, так что Дин вздрогнул. Сэм улыбнулся, губами щекоча кожу. – Вот так. На стуле.  
Дин громко сглотнул.  
– Да, Сэм. Хорошо, – а что еще Дин мог сказать? Тут нечего добавить, кроме **_раздевайся уже быстрее, пожалуйста, спасибо_**. Одной рукой прижимая к себе Сэма, другой он потянул за его ремень. Сэм, невозможно изогнувшись, проследовал поцелуями от шеи к плечу Дина.  
– Дин, – проговорил Сэм, и тот вздрогнул от тона его голоса, глубокого, низкого, изголодавшегося. – Дин…  
– Да, – отозвался он, расстегивая ремень, вытаскивая его из шлевок и забрасывая куда-то. – Я здесь.  
Прерывисто дыша, постанывая с каждым выдохом, Сэм отклонил его голову, чтобы удобнее было целовать, кусать, засасывать. Промычав что-то в ответ, Дин притянул его ближе, и расстегнутая молния на джинсах Сэма впилась в его кожу. Всё остальное было просто чудесно.  
– Снимай, – сказал нетерпеливо Дин. – Снимай штаны.  
Сначала Сэм едва не упал, соскользнув с колен Дина, и только быстрая реакция Дина спасла его. Потом чуть вывих не заработал, отчаянно сражаясь с джинсами. Дин расстегнул собственный ремень, на ощупь находя молнию и ширинку, приподнял бедра, чтобы спустить джинсы вниз к щиколоткам, потом схватился за тонкие запястья Сэма.  
– Подожди, – сказал Сэм, выпрыгивая из кома собственных штанов и отшвыривая их. – Подожди.   
Он направился к их вещам, и Дин смотрел на него, на легко перекатывающиеся мышцы, на гладкую кожу, только изредка пересеченную светлыми отметинами шрамов. Он ни на кого не смотрел, пока был в психушке. Ни на кого, кроме докторов, санитаров, и то лишь с целью выяснить, какое выражение на их лицах обещает ему очередную порцию боли. Сейчас он просто наслаждался видом, и ничего больше.  
– Ха! – довольно воскликнул Сэм, выпрямившись с флаконом смазки в руках, и тут поймал взгляд брата. Дин сразу же отвернулся, понимая, что его застукали на месте. Сэм прошлепал по полу – всё еще в своих дурацких белых носках – и встал около Дина, поднимая ему голову за подбородок. Щеки Дина горели, взгляд его сфокусировался на носу Сэма, на его губах, родинке на левой щеке.  
– Дин, – пальцы Сэма чуть сильнее сжали подбородок, и он переступил одной ногой через колени Дина, снова устраиваясь там. – Ты можешь смотреть на меня, если хочется. Ты можешь смотреть на всё, что захочешь.  
Дин едва заметно кивнул, и Сэм подался вперед, касаясь его губ слегка, словно перышком, а затем приоткрыл ему губы языком, проникая глубже. Дин провел по его плечам и груди, чувствуя под ладонями гусиную кожу, затвердевшие соски. Потом огладил живот, напрягшиеся кубики пресса, спустился ниже и, наконец, обхватил ладонью член Сэма.  
Дернувшись всем телом, Сэм качнулся к нему, простонав еле слышно, и этот стон отразился в теле Дина. Взяв его лицо в ладони, Сэм прикусил ему нижнюю губу, затем немного отстранился.  
– Я тебя, а ты – меня.  
Дин не понимал до тех пор, пока Сэм не схватил его за руку и, щедро покрыв ее прозрачным гелем, направил за спину к своему заду. Дин провел пальцами по отверстию, и Сэм зашипел, впиваясь руками ему в плечи.  
– Да, – прошептал он и снова склонил голову, атакуя ртом, зубами, языком шею Дина.   
Пока Дин проталкивался в него, Сэм, надрывно постанывая, пробрался рукой между ними, обернул пальцы вокруг члена Дина, размазывая по нему уже согретый гель, заставляя Дина выгнуться вверх, в захват.  
– Дин… – шептал Сэм, и в голосе не слышалось жалобы или протеста, его тело раскрылось, он двигался на пальце Дина так, будто это было самое естественное занятие. Будто он только этого и ждал все время.  
Это тоже было странно, ласкать Сэма внутри, чувствовать, как он пульсирует и льнет навстречу, тесный и горячий – не потому что это было ново, наоборот, потому что это было слишком знакомо. Он по-особому согнул палец, и Сэм, подпрыгнув, всхлипнул, впиваясь зубами в плечо Дина. Прикрыв глаза, Дин полностью отдался этой псевдопамяти, телесному инстинкту. Изогнувшись, тяжело дыша, Сэм трахал себя на руке Дина, спрятав лицо у него на груди, тихо бормоча что-то в изгиб его шеи.  
– Еще один, – пробормотал Сэм чуть позже, восхитительно гладко и влажно водя ладонью по члену Дина.  
Это было слишком медленно для того, чтобы кончить, но бедра Дина дрожали, слегка толкаясь вверх, и напряжение сворачивалось все более тугой пружиной где-то в животе. Часть Дина считала, что они могли бы продолжать это вечно – он внутри Сэма, рука Сэма вокруг его члена, другая же часть была уверена, что он умрет, если не кончит как можно скорее, предпочтительнее в тот самый гладкий жар, в который были сейчас погружены его пальцы.  
С очередным скольжением он добавил палец, и Сэм, выгнувшись, почти беззвучно застонал. Его палец поглаживал головку члена Дина, дразня отверстие, и тот заскулил, прикусив Сэму ключицу, еле сдерживаясь.   
– Еще, – снова попросил он.  
Дин чувствовал, что слишком рано, что Сэм недостаточно растянут, но Сэм поцеловал его, медленно, ненасытно, и Дин исполнил просьбу, стараясь провести пальцами по всем местечкам внутри Сэма, облегчая боль, заставляя дрожать и постанывать.   
– Дин, – произнес, наконец, Сэм с нажимом, и Дину не нужно было объяснять дважды.   
Он вытащил пальцы. Сэм приподнялся, его сильные бедра напряглись, и он, не без помощи Дина, медленно нанизал себя на его член. Всего на мгновение у Дина мелькнула мысль: это что, ирония судьбы, если он лучше всего запомнил только две вещи – шелковистое тело Сэма и тяжесть пистолета в ладони. Охота и секс, они впитались в кровь. А потом его вниманием завладел Сэм, и остальные мысли вытеснились сами собой.  
– Сэм, – задыхался он, поддерживая его, облегчая движения, пока Сэм принимал его в себя. – Господи, Сэм…   
Его распирало, переполняло внутри Сэма, они двигались в тандеме: его резкие толчки вверх, мягкие скольжения Сэма вниз. Одинаковые бормотания и стоны, прорывающиеся сквозь губы и языки.   
– Можешь глубже, – прошептал Сэм пару слов между яростными укусами и поцелуями. Широко распахнув глаза, он откинулся назад, держась за плечи Дина, а тот держал крепко, не давая свалиться. Сэм прикрыл глаза, розовым языком облизывая распухшие губы. – Пожалуйста… Я… Все нормально, я выдержу.   
Дин застонал, толкнулся в него резко и жестко, словно проваливаясь куда-то. Кажется, он вспомнил… как тогда, ощутив пистолет в руке, тяжелый и внушительный. Впившись пальцами в бедра Сэма, он стал вколачиваться членом внутрь, глубоко, под особым углом, и Сэм запустил ногти в его кожу, шепча **_Дин_** как молитву между хриплыми выдохами.   
– Давай, Сэм-Сэмми, детка, – бормотал Дин, сам того не сознавая. – Как хорошо. Ну же. Хочу тебя. Просто… давай. Я держу тебя, все нормально. Хочу тебя почувствовать, пожалуйста…– больше ничего не шло на ум, единственное, чего Дин желал сейчас – своих ударов вверх, скольжений Сэма вниз. Стул кряхтел и скрипел под ними, и Дин уже опасался, что они в скором времени окажутся на полу. Сэм откинул голову назад, его длинная шея блестела от пота, и, если бы Дин не был увлечен ритмом, он бы укусил его вон там, где шея переходит в упрямый подбородок. Одной рукой поддерживая Сэма за спину, другой Дин взялся за его зад, прижимая ближе и глубже, и жестче и… о, черт. – Сэм, Сэм…  
Он больше не мог сдерживаться. Сэм извернулся, что-то сделал там, внутри, и волна наслаждения накрыла мозг и член Дина одновременно. Он кончил, рванувшись глубже, двигаясь в Сэме, чернота застелила глаза, веки сами сомкнулись. Дин был не в силах остановиться, не хотел расставаться с мыслью, что он дома. Дин почти обмяк, но все еще ударялся в Сэма, когда тот, наконец, вскрикнув, сжался, выбрасывая горячими толчками собственную сперму между их стиснутыми телами. Дин провел рукой по животу, поднес ко рту, слизывая с кончиков пальцев соль пота, пробуя Сэма на вкус, такой знакомый, как будто он вернулся домой.  
Сэм обессиленно распластался на нем, выжатый как лимон, трясясь от пережитого напряжения. Дин удерживал его, обхватив руками, хотя уже не чувствовал онемевших ног. Зад тоже онемел, и мышцы усталых ног дрожали. Не важно, обычное дело. Он продолжал ласкать спину Сэма, зарываясь пальцами в мокрые перепутанные вихры, спускаясь вдоль позвоночника ниже, до изгиба ягодиц, вспоминая, что значит держать в своих руках это тело, теплое, дышащее. Сэм пробормотал что-то непонятное, повернулся к Дину лицом, утыкаясь в шею, шепча еле слышно, словно проводя перышком по коже.  
– Я всегда буду твоим, – сказал вдруг Дин, его голос был не тверже его трясущихся ног, он с трудом выдавливал слова. – Даже если я не смогу… все равно останусь с тобой. Если захочешь.   
Сэм улыбнулся – Дин почувствовал движение губ на шее – и устало поцеловал за ухом.  
– Пока колеса не отвалятся, – произнес он.  
– В кровать? – с надеждой предложил Дин. Он не был уверен, сможет ли стащить с себя Сэма. Он даже не был уверен, сможет ли сам двинуться с места.  
– Я только за, – когда они выпутались друг из друга и разделились, Дин напомнил себе – это лишь на минуту. Потом он поднялся, Сэм взял его за руку, улыбнулся, Дин улыбнулся в ответ, и Сэм увлек его за собой на кровать.  
  
***  
  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, – прошептал Сэм позже, много позже, Дину в затылок, и тот открыл глаза, неохотно расставаясь со сладкой дремотой.   
– Почему?  
За его спиной Сэм вздрогнул, и Дин понял, что слова не предназначались для его ушей, Сэм думал, что он спит.  
Сэм подвинулся, медленно и мягко, его рука обхватила Дина за талию, придвигая к себе, уютно прижимаясь.   
– Потому что я и так едва тебя не потерял, – наконец признался Сэм. – Я поверил в это. Мне казалось, что я сам умер. И еще… я не хочу, чтобы ты старался быть **_им_**. Я не хочу, чтобы ты оставался тут… ради меня. Из жалости, из благодарности… или считал себя в ловушке. Но я не могу потерять тебя снова, Дин. Только не тебя. Еще раз.  
– Сэм…  
– Нет, – он сунул нос между подушкой и спиной Дина, и его ресницы защекотали кожу. – Даже не хочу говорить об этом. Ты просто все, что у меня есть. И покончим с этим.   
Дину казалось, он не должен испытывать благодарность или что-то в этом духе. Но он был благодарен Сэму. Потому что он все, что у него осталось. Единственная ниточка, связывающая его с той, утраченной личностью. И даже если он волновался, что Сэм потом передумает, его слова прозвучали почти как обещание. Потому что быть чокнутым ужасно, но еще хуже остаться одному.  
  
***


	10. Chapter 10

 

 **Часть 10**  
  
Вход в шахту был полузатоплен, и под ногами хлюпала жижа болотного цвета. Пахло ржавым железом. Лишь повернув за угол, они скрылись от ледяных порывов ветра, который обжигал их лица, заставляя Дина плотнее кутаться в куртку. После поворота уровень шахты слегка повысился, и ноги уже, соскальзывая по камням, ступали по жидкой грязи. Повсюду опасно топорщились обломки металла и досок.  
Через несколько сот ярдов они подошли к дыре в полу, подходящей для их планов. Пока Сэм устанавливал треногу и лебедку, Дин светил ему фонарем. Свисающие до плеч волосы Сэма намокли от воды, сочащейся со сводов шахты, и неясное воспоминание вспыхнуло в мозгу Дина.  
– Надо было нарисовать защитные символы. На твоей одежде, на рюкзаке и остальных вещах. Соленой водой.  
Сэм посмотрел на него снизу вверх.  
– Серьезно? – его глаза сверкнули в темноте, но он тут же вернулся к работе, его руки двигались четко, ловко скручивая провод. – Я знал, знал, что ты от меня что-то скрываешь… То кроличья лапка, то африканский талисман в моем рюкзаке – это сводило меня с ума. Но о соленой воде первый раз слышу.  
Дин устремил взгляд вглубь шахты, в зияющую черноту. Пальцы плотнее взялись за рукоять пистолета.  
– Может, я что-то путаю. Может, это мои фантазии.   
Сэм оглянулся на брата через плечо, слегка улыбаясь уголком рта.  
– Не-ет, похоже, ты так и делал, – он сел на пятки, потирая руками колени. – Я предупреждаю последний раз, Дин, пока не поздно. Мы еще можем уйти… Уехать и никогда сюда не возвращаться.  
Дин резко мотнул головой. Очевидно, он слышал эту фразу не в первый раз. Только Сэм знал, как провернуть дело, только он помнил, как правильно устроить взрыв. Только Сэму удалось сбежать отсюда. Дин легко управлялся с пистолетом, стреляя по канистрам и бутылкам на заднем дворе. Но как он поведет себя, стреляя по движущейся мишени, которая к тому же кинется на тебя первой? Хотя он и боялся за собственную шкуру – само собой, боялся, – он осознавал: если с ним случится беда, Сэм попытается спасти его. Ценой собственной жизни. Или ценой обеих жизней. И виноват в этом будет только он. В том, что был недостаточно хорош и быстр, позволил сломать себя и превратить в бесполезную куклу. Умрет он или останется один – для Дина разницы не существовало.  
Так что гляди в оба, Дин.  
– Нет, – ответил он, и Сэм, вздохнув, стал наматывать ремень вокруг запястья. – Не могу сбежать с охоты. Это не по-Винчестерски.  
Сэм натянуто, с сарказмом улыбнулся.  
– О, да, конечно.   
  
***  
  
Шахта пошла под уклон через сотню футов. Стало теплее и суше, под ногами захрустели обломки породы. Братья шли, стукаясь плечами, выхватывая фонарями участки стен и пола. Дин не выпускал пистолет из рук.  
– Сейчас я должен сказать: «Тихо!» Потом ты: «Тихо!» А потом выскочит тварь и сожрет нас? – спросил Дин. Слава Богу, почти получилось. Солидно так – **_тварь сожрет нас_**. Все лучше, чем трястись от страха в ожидании.  
Сэм, беззвучно рассмеявшись, толкнул брата плечом.  
– Ну, иногда.  
– А, ясно. Спросил на всякий случай.  
– Например, не сегодня.  
Дин кивнул.  
– Если бы я был злобной контролирующей мозг тварью, ползающей по шахте, где бы я жил?   
Послышалось шуршание ткани и звук открываемой молнии: Сэм рылся в рюкзаке.  
– Хороший вопрос… – он зажал в одной руке фонарь и пистолет, другой вытащил большой рулон бумаги коричневатого цвета. Медленно, не спуская глаз с темного тоннеля впереди, Дин поставил лампу на землю, однако с пистолетом не расстался. Вдвоем они развернули карту шахты, чтобы Сэму было легче читать. – Всего лишь предположение, но… Глядя на районы добыч и места, где начались пожары, превратившие шахту в опасную, думаю, это где-то на четвертом уровне. Здесь, – указал он. – В западной части, где они начали разработку нового коридора, копнули глубже. Это самый свежий и богатый пласт в разрезе, однако, его забросили в первую очередь.   
– Похоже на правду, – Дин пожал плечами. – Значит, еще на два уровня вниз и… – он скосил глаза на карту. – Еще полмили по туннелю.  
– Приблизительно, – подтвердил Сэм. – Возможно, найдем еще один провал в шахте.   
Они еще пару минут изучали карту, запоминая повороты и проходы, и потом Сэм убрал карту в рюкзак, застегивая молнию. Дин наклонился за фонарем, расслабляя уставшую руку. Плечо и локоть ныли немного в том месте, куда он был ранен. Перед глазами встала смутная картина: лес, ночь, огромная, покрытая мехом тварь хватает его, поднимает в воздух и встряхивает. Он вспомнил яркую красную вспышку в мозгу, когда кости вышли из суставов. Глаза существа, блестящие и нечеловеческие, сияющие в темноте.  
– Дин?   
Он едва заметно вздрогнул, потеряв ощущение реальности, но постарался это скрыть.  
– Что? – он повернулся к Сэму.  
Поставив свой фонарь на землю, Сэм подошел и притянул к себе Дина за шею. Поцелуй вышел торопливым и грубоватым, неловкое столкновение губ, зубов и языков. Потом Сэм отстранился, и оба немедленно бросили взгляд в черное жерло шахты, каждый проверил свое направление. Не подкралась ли какая-нибудь дрянь во время секундной передышки?   
– Я люблю тебя, – сказал Сэм, глядя в сторону. – Я… я просто люблю тебя, Дин.   
– Э-э… да, хорошо, – наверное, прежний Дин тоже любил брата. Но сейчас он не нашел, что ответить, кроме «спасибо». – Спасибо.  
Сэм рассмеялся.  
– Все в порядке, Дин, мне не нужен твой ответ. Просто… я нечасто тебе это говорю.  
– А, так ты пользуешься моей амнезией? – Дин притворно закивал. – Кажется, меня сейчас использовали.  
– Кажется, мой ботинок окажется сейчас на твоей заднице, – огрызнулся Сэм. Он взял фонарь, и по стенам закачались причудливые тени.   
– Засранец лохматый, – буркнул ему в след Дин, подбирая свой фонарь с земли.  
  
***  
  
– Сэм…  
– М-м? – тот устанавливал заряды и был сейчас занят таймером. Не более, чем на семь часов. Он отбивал ногой ритм, и Дин догадался, что брат подсчитывает повороты.   
– Ты сказал… – Дин по кругу осветил фонарем стены. Своды шахты, уходя ввысь на сотни футов, терялись в густой мгле, туда даже луч не достигал. В нескольких местах виднелись металлические, изъеденные ржавчиной металлические распорки. Они походили на поршни полуразрушенного гигантского механизма. – Ты сказал, что здесь случались пожары, так?  
– Ну, да. Поэтому они и забросили этот рудник. Последний пожар поставил точку в истории шахты: пятнадцать рабочих сгорели заживо, еще шестеро задохнулись в дыму. А что?  
– Я осмотрел стены, – сказал Дин. – Ты видишь где-нибудь хоть намёк на копоть? Ни опаленной породы, ни расплавленных камней – ничего.  
– Хм… – Сэм проделал тот же круг фонарем, что и старший Винчестер. – Действительно, странно…   
– Странно? – эхом отозвался Дин. – Надо и мне изучить ваш словарь охотников за привидениями. Мне кажется, мы что-то упустили из виду.  
– Мы не охотники за привидениями, – машинально поправил его Сэм, закидывая голову, чтобы разглядеть свод, там, куда доставал свет от его лампы на шлеме. – Твои предложения?  
Дин нахмурился.  
– Не знаю, ты у нас специалист.   
Сэм пожал плечами.  
– Я тоже не имею понятия. Во всех статьях, что удалось мне нарыть, говорилось, что случались пожары. Тело, которое мне показал шериф… обгорело. Что мне оставалось думать?  
– Эй, старик, остынь, – он положил руку на плечо Сэма и заметил, что тот дрожит. Незаметно глазу, но Дин почувствовал дрожь под своей ладонью. – Я не виню тебя.   
– Да, я знаю, – ответил Сэм, избегая взгляда старшего брата.   
Дин сжал его плечо.  
– Эй, Сэм, все будет хорошо, вот увидишь. Выше нос.  
Сэм кивнул.  
– Лучше бы на нас кто-нибудь напал, прямо сейчас. Мне бы полегчало.  
– Ага, мне тоже, – усмехнулся Дин.  
  
***  
  
– Дин… – только и успел сказать Сэм, прежде чем ноги его подкосились. Он вскрикнул как от удара, роняя оружие и хватаясь руками за виски.  
– Сэм?! – Дин отшвырнул лампу, и бросился к нему, не выпуская пистолета из руки. Он подхватил брата, и они рухнули на каменный пол, но еще раньше Дин успел развернуться, принимая удар на себя, так что Сэм приземлился прямо на тело брата. – Сэм?  
Он взвыл, корчась в руках Дина, сжимая большими ладонями голову, будто боялся, что она сейчас развалится на куски.   
Дину это совсем не понравилось.   
Он осторожно опустил пистолет на землю – на расстоянии вытянутой руки – и обхватил брата за широкие плечи, покачивая его, уговаривая, как ребенка:  
– Сэм, ну хватит, старик. Не знаю, что за магическая хрень с тобой происходит, но ты мне нужен, вернись.  
Дина одолевали нехорошие мысли: что станет он делать, если Сэм не придет в себя, если придется тащить его назад несколько миль по запутанному туннелю? И потому он продолжал твердить:  
– Сэмми, ну давай же, очнись. Сэмми, пожалуйста, ты нужен мне.   
Ужас, прежний черный липкий ужас психушки накрыл Дина. Грудь сдавило, сердце бешено заколотилось, стены надвигались на него со всех сторон. Сейчас Сэм умрет. Что-то убивает его, а ты ничем не можешь помочь. Потому что ты слабый, жалкий и губишь все, к чему прикасаешься. Вот почему ты один. И всегда будешь один.  
Нет. Он зарылся лицом в волосы Сэма, сильнее сжимая его за плечи. Не один. Я не один.  
– Дин… – Сэм нашел его руку, цепляясь. – Говори, не останавливайся, – продолжил он хрипло и еле слышно. Застонав, Сэм стиснул Дину руку, и тот обнял его за плечи, не отпуская. – Это все она… Тварь в шахте. Говори, я буду отвечать тебе.  
Дин стиснул зубы: горячий гнев немного разбавил холод охватившего его ужаса.  
– Я убью ее, – пообещал он.  
– Да, – тихо, но уверенно ответил Сэм.  
– Взорвем шахту к чертям собачьим и свалим отсюда, – Дин подхватил младшего брата подмышки, усаживая удобнее.  
– И камня на камне не оставим, – поддержал его Сэм, заскользив по угольному крошеву, пытаясь подтянуть длинные ноги. Он откинул голову на плечо старшего брата. – Прихлопнем тварь как таракана, а шахту рванем так, чтобы камня на камне не осталось.  
– Ага, – Дин напрягся, и они медленно, одновременно встали, опираясь на стену. Поднимаясь, Дин пересчитал себе ребра о неровную каменистую поверхность. Они стояли, держась друг за друга и тяжело дыша. Сэм уперся лбом в небритую щеку брата, горячим дыханием обжигая кожу за воротником. Наконец, Дин решился отпустить его, убирая руку с груди.  
– Что это было?   
– Вид ** _е_** ние, – ответил Сэм, по-прежнему мелко дрожа, и его ноги чуть не разъехались в стороны. Дину пришлось встряхнуть его и поставить ровно. – Это было… даже не знаю, что это было. Тварь. Тварь, дремлющая во мраке.  
– Она спит? – странно, почему это поразило его. Может, потому, что ранее он представлял свою амнезию как случайность, и теперь возникающая реальная картина пугала его.   
– Да. Нет... Вроде того, – Сэм перекатил голову на плече Дина, разглядывая пустоту над собой. – Она… как галлюцинация. Как сон, который проникает в твой мозг и становится явью. Она касается тебя, и вот ты уже спишь сам. Это и случилось с шахтерами. Она… Господи, так она пыталась защитить себя.  
– Хочешь сказать, она подожгла и убила их только силой воображения? – он задумчиво поглядел вглубь туннеля. – Вот почему ни следа сажи на стенах…  
– Да, – Сэм закинул руку за шею Дину, перебирая ежик отрастающих волос, торчащих из-под каски. – Огонь, отравляющий газ… это все была она, пыталась не подпустить к себе.  
Сэм вздохнул и попытался, оторвавшись от Дина, встать на ноги самостоятельно. Тот неохотно раскрыл объятия.  
– Значит… она не Зло? Она просто защищается?   
– О, нет, Зло. Все правильно, – отыскав свою каску, он постучал пальцем по фонарю. – И не просто защищается. Она питается болью и приносит смерть. Причиняя людям боль, она наслаждается этим.  
– Таким людям, как доктор Валери? – Дин поднял с земли свою и Сэма лампы. Заряды они заложили, и времени оставалось мало. А младший брат ослабел и трясся как осиновый лист.  
– Нет, – Сэм повернулся к нему. – Доктор Валери… это другое. Таким людям, как ты.  
Дин остановился. Его тело и мозг просто замерли. Потом он медленно поднял голову.   
– Я видел, – проговорил Сэм хрипло. Его голос походил на клочок изношенной тряпки, готовой разорваться пополам. Только что суровый, его взгляд смягчился, он беспомощно смотрел на брата, и Дин ненавидел сейчас этот печальный взгляд, это **_тебя сломали, и я не знаю, чем помочь_** выражение на лице. – Не все… не четко… но я видел тебя. Что они с тобой делали.  
– Не надо… – голос предал его, и вышел невнятный шепот.  
 ** _Скажи мне. Скажи, Дин, и все прекратится. Ты сам можешь остановить это. Просто скажи мне то, что я хочу знать._**  
– Она в Валери… каким-то образом. В других тоже. Слишком много, я не смог сосчитать. Практически весь персонал лечебницы. Все врачи… Боже, она использует их… как свои щупальца. Отдает приказания. Контролирует. Контролирует почти весь город. И питается жителями.   
**_Скажи мне, Дин. Всего несколько слов. Пара простых слов. Потому что это больно, правда? Ужасно больно. А мы только начали. Будет еще хуже, Дин, намного хуже. Никто не знает, что ты здесь, никому нет до тебя дела, ты совершенно один. Но ты можешь остановить боль, Дин. Это в твоих силах. Только лишь скажи то, что мне нужно._**  
– Ты… – Дин прокашлялся и небрежно сплюнул. – Ты успел разглядеть все это за пару минут? – он хотел произнести фразу шутливым тоном, но вышло не очень.   
Сэм шевельнул плечом.  
– Трудно рассмотреть подробности. Просто впечатления. Беззвучные картины, мелькающие перед глазами. Как будто целый фильм сжали и показали в несколько секунд.  
– А почему тварь на нас не напала? Почему нас не поразил – поверить не могу, что произношу это – сон-убийца?  
– Думаю, тварь не может добраться до нас, – Сэм свел брови. – Наверное, она пыталась, но привычным ей способом не удалось.  
– Почему?  
Сэм улыбнулся.  
– Потому что ты – это ты, а я – это я, – он отточенными движениями проверил патронник в пистолете и забрал свой фонарь из рук Дина. – Я умею… ну, ты знаешь. Что касается тебя… – уголок губ Сэма пополз в усмешке, и Дину захотелось понять, какое воспоминание всплыло сейчас перед глазами брата. – Нечисти никогда не удавалось забраться в твой мозг. Ты упрямая башка, даже привидения связываться с тобой не желают. Пошли, – он указал в темноту туннеля. – Нам надо еще взрывчатку заложить. Я снесу эту чертову гору до основания, если понадобится.  
– Взрыв будет что надо, – подтвердил Дин, и Сэм нервно усмехнулся.  
  
***


	11. Chapter 11

 

 **Часть 11**  
  
Шахта резко пошла под уклон. По стенам сочилась влага, на земле валялись вырванные из земли шпалы, а рельсы для вагонеток, еще довольно новые, не ржавые, изогнулись волнами.  
Дин провел рукой по каменной стене.  
– Я не понимаю, – тихо произнес он, словно опасаясь, что их могут подслушать. – Как они могли работать в таких условиях и что-то добывать? Шахта новая, и я уверен, люди из управления охраны труда или еще кто должны были присматривать за шахтерскими задницами.  
– Не думаю, что они вообще были заинтересованы в этой шахте, – сказал Сэм, тыкая носком ботинка в нечто напоминающее расплавленный камень, и поднимая с земли потемневший череп с пустыми глазами. – По крайней мере, похоже на то. Может, они нашли тварь случайно. Может, она позвала их.   
Дин поежился. Отчего ему так холодно? Оттого, что они глубоко под землей, или это из-за страха перед нечистью, затаившейся под их ногами? Кончик носа и неприкрытые уши заледенели.   
– Позвала их для чего?  
– Смотри, – Сэм присел на корточки у стены, освещая ее лампой. Дин последовал его примеру, присев рядом и добавив луч своего фонаря.   
Стена была украшена странной резьбой. Орнамент не походил на игру природы и явно был нанесен специально, но, похоже, не человеческими руками.   
– Че-ерт… – выдохнул Дин, и в холоде подземелья воздух превратился в облачко белого пара. – Сколько же эта тварь живет там в глубине?  
– Не знаю, – Сэм тревожно свел брови у переносицы. – Думаю, очень давно.   
– Поставь и сюда заряд, – потрясенный этой древнейшей из тайн, которые ему когда-либо встречались, попросил Дин, хотя практической необходимости и не было. Возможно, рисунок древнее, чем сами люди. – Взорвем эту дрянь к чертовой матери.  
– Ага, – медленно кивнул Сэм и полез в рюкзак.  
  
***  
  
Он не заметил, как все началось.  
Только вскрик Сэма: «Дин!» – и, рванувшись к брату, Дин схватил лишь черную пустоту. Может, у него и амнезия, но инстинкты не обманешь. Он пригнулся, перекатился в сторону, чувствуя, как скользят по лицу, плечам чьи-то грубые холодные пальцы.  
Они схватили Сэма.  
– Дин, беги!  
Невидимые руки сбили с ног, падая, Дин выронил фонарь, и по стенам заметались тени. Оттолкнувшись от валуна, Дин бросился вперед. Всего в полушаге от нападавших он выстрелил вслепую.  
Вспышка выстрела разрезала темноту, выхватив лица противников. Незнакомая женщина – растрепанные волосы, широко распахнутые глаза, и ещё Руб, санитар из лечебницы, здоровенный бугай. Дин вспомнил, как он тушил о него свои дешевые русские сигареты, не оставляя без внимания ни один участок тела. Руб тоже узнал его. Он видел Дина голым и связанным, вопящим от боли, умоляющим остановиться, открыть крышку, позволить глоток воздуха измученным легким.   
**_Говори! Скажи, где он, и все это прекратится. Я обещаю. Ты хочешь, чтобы мы остановились, Дин?_**  
– Дин!  
Голос Сэма был испуганный, отчаявшийся, и Дин запретил себе думать.  
Они убьют Сэма.   
Он хотел закрыть глаза, но не мог. Не потому, что боялся, что не разглядит их в темноте – они снова тянули к нему руки, и в безумных взглядах не было ничего человеческого, – нет, если он сделает то, что собирается, а он сделает, Дин хотел видеть все своими глазами.  
Первый выстрел пришелся женщине в плечо, она дернулась, кровь плеснула из раны, но она продолжала наступать. Второй выстрел пришелся точно в середину лба, ее глаза, окруженные синими кругами, закатились, и она свалилась замертво.  
Руб налетел на него, как грузовик на полном ходу. Дин сам не перышко, но санитар оторвал его от земли и швырнул о каменную стену. Через мгновение он уже сидел верхом, впиваясь в Дина грязными ногтями, пока тот вспоминал, как дышать. Но Дин гибкий. Извернувшись, он схватил пистолет, придавленный толстой щекой Руба. Тот раскрыл рот и зашипел, изо рта на лицо Дина капнула странная черная слюна. Дин выстрелил, и бугай дернулся, застыл колом и повалился на него, головой упершись Дину в подбородок. Но ему некогда было думать и об этом, он отпихнул тело, высвобождаясь от объятий Руба.   
Сэм. Он нужен Сэму.   
**_Он бросил тебя, Дин. Он оставил тебя на наше попечение. Чтобы мы проделывали с тобой все это. Если ты скажешь нам, где он, обещаю тебе, он за все заплатит. Он испытает ту же боль, что сейчас испытываешь ты. Ну, говори, Дин. Где он?_**  
– Сэм!  
Четверо волокут брата, в руках его уже нет пистолета, а в глазах его – прежнего Сэма.  
Нет!  
На этот раз Дин не колеблется ни секунды. Он выхватывает пистолет и стреляет. Выстрелы эхом разносятся по туннелю, пока Дин окончательно не глохнет, и даже не слышит удары собственного сердца. Он стреляет и стреляет, пока затвор не щелкает вхолостую в пустое черное пространство. Тела нападающих валятся, Сэм оседает рядом, и Дин расшвыривает трупы, чтобы добраться до брата.  
Сэм, закатив глаза, лежит бездыханный, из пореза на щеке сочится кровь. Его тело подергивается, рот приоткрыт.   
– Сэм…   
– **_Скажи, где он, Дин…_** – голос, вырвавшийся из глотки Сэма, никак не может ему принадлежать. О, да… изменившийся, более высокий, холодный и жесткий тон доктора Валери.   
В горле у Дина пересохло. Настолько пересохло, что он не может выдать ничего вразумительного, кроме шепота:   
– Сэм…  
– **_Скажи нам, где твой брат, Дин._**  
Нет.  
И тогда он вспомнил, наконец, где слышал эти слова.   
  
***  
  
– Отвяжи меня, ты, чокнутая сука! – он уже изодрал запястья в кровь, тщетно пытаясь вырваться из ремней. Когда они привязывали его, он заметил: его кровь тут не первая. И не последняя, очевидно. – Клянусь… Богом клянусь, когда выберусь отсюда, я убью тебя! Я убью вас всех до единого и трупы сожгу, а пепел солью засыплю. Выпустите меня!  
Женщина – она называет себя **_доктором Валери_** , но Дин прекрасно знает: все, что она проделывает с ним, не найдешь ни в одном медицинском справочнике – улыбается ласково и сочувственно, склоняясь над ним.   
– Дин, Дин, разве можно так себя вести? Боже мой, какой злой мальчик. Интересно, Дин, откуда в тебе столько злобы?  
– Думаешь, твои дерьмовые слова что-то изменят и скроют, какой ты гребаный монстр на самом деле? А я убиваю монстров, сука.  
Валери поднимает палец предостерегающе:  
– Следи за выражениями, Дин.  
Она сует ему обратно в рот пластину, удерживающую язык, и кивает рослому детине, стоящему у выключателя. Тот поворачивает ручку, и миллионы разъяренных электрических пчел впиваются в Дина, тело его выгибается дугой, пятки скребут по черному пластику кушетки, плечи бьются о холодную поверхность.   
На этот раз пытка длится дольше, и Дин начинает погружаться во тьму, звуки гаснут и всплывают, как шум прибоя, очертания предметов расплываются в тумане. Когда Валери кивает, и ток отключается, он в состоянии, к своему стыду, лишь тихо скулить, задыхаясь.  
– Мы можем продолжать до бесконечности, – говорит Валери. – И не при таком слабом напряжении.   
Он сверлит ее глазами. Слабом? Твою мать, слабом?! Она что, издевается?  
Короткий, идеально покрытый алым лаком ноготь обводит пупок, заставляя покрыться гусиной кожей. Дин снова дергается в ремнях, но он слишком слаб и лишь беспомощно бьётся о твердый пластик кушетки. Валери медленно ведет ногтем вниз, и его живот сжимается, дыхание перехватывает. Склонив голову и мягко улыбаясь, Валери проводит пальцем по вялому сжавшемуся члену. Нет, думает он трясущийся от страха, но все еще слишком гордый – к тому же рот его заткнут кляпом – чтобы просить вслух. Пожалуйста, не надо. Не трогай меня. Нет…  
– Ты нам не нужен, Дин. То есть, по-своему ты занятный парень, – она ласкает его, как играют с котенком, мягкими короткими движениями, но его упрямый член никак не реагирует, за что Дин чуть ли не вслух готов его благодарить. – Но существуют миллионы таких как ты. Мир нашпигован едой.   
Она облизывается, похотливо улыбаясь, розовый язык обводит кроваво-красные губы.   
И кивает снова. Невыразимо громкий щелчок прибора, и поток электричества врывается в него заново. И его мир превращается в абсолютную боль и чудовищную, ласковую и злобную одновременно, улыбку. Дин кричит, он не может сдержаться. Если сердце сейчас разорвется в груди, тогда все закончится? Или он обернется в гонимого отовсюду призрака?  
Электричество вырубается, и мягкая рука Валери опять скользит вокруг его члена, грязно и уверенно. Дин прикрывает глаза, дыхание всхлипами вырывается из легких, сквозь мокрые от слез ресницы он едва различает комнату. Он чувствует тонкий цветочный запах ее духов, когда Валери склоняется к нему, шепча:  
– Все просто, Дин. Нам нужен только он. Твой брат. Нам нет до тебя дела. У нас нет причин мучить тебя. Только скажи нам, что мы хотим услышать. Скажи мне, где он, – ее мерзкий горячий язык скользит по щеке Дина, слизывая пот и слезы. – Скажи мне, где твой брат, Дин.  
  
***  
  
Это не похоже на остальные воспоминания, всплывающие в мозгу и четко, с кликом, становящиеся на положенное место. Это рвущий острыми краями клочок памяти, никак не желающий притереться к соседям. Дин сдерживался изо всех сил, чтобы не отшвырнуть обмякшее тело брата и не вмазать ему по лицу рукояткой пистолета, чтобы не слышать этот голос.  
Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись! Или я заставлю тебя!  
Сейчас ты кровавой юшкой умоешься!  
Вдруг Дин застыл… Это не он. Это не его мысли. Он не может причинить боль Сэму. Не может.  
Пристрелить Руба и остальных было плевым делом, по сравнению с этим. Продираться на грани разума по темным коридорам, выжженным в мозгу электрошоком и наркотиками. Цепляться за мысль, что это все тварь, это она заползает в его беззащитное сознание.  
Это Сэм. Мой брат. Мой Сэм.   
Сэм заскулил, не открывая глаз, сжав руками виски, свернулся клубком в руках брата. Дин с трудом подавил желание бросить его на землю.  
– Ну же, Сэм, – он поднял его. Выбитое плечо тут же заныло. – Очнись. Это я, Дин. Не поддавайся, или она погубит нас.  
Сэм не ответил, но схватился слабой рукой за воротник куртки Дина.   
– Держись, – он встряхнул его, поддерживая за куртку и ремень джинсов. Сэм издал болезненный стон, но кивнул, утыкаясь носом в плечо старшего брата.  
Дин бросил взгляд на циферблат. Осталось два часа до взрыва.  
– Нужно выбираться отсюда, – сказал он.  
– Нет… – еле слышно произнес Сэм, крепче хватаясь за кутку. – Нужно закончить.  
– Сэм, ты на ногах не стоишь.  
Дрожь пробежала по телу Сэма, и он с трудом поднялся, держась за старшего брата.   
– Я справлюсь, – упрямо повторял он.  
– Сэм…  
– Дин… – взгляд Сэма затуманился, он пошатывался, едва соображая. – Тварь станет лишь сильнее. Она не оставит нас в покое. Как Демон.  
Дин помнил рассказ брата о Демоне, уничтожившем родителей и чуть не погубившим их самих. У него возникало странное чувство пустоты, когда он размышлял о том, что все в их жизни связано с Демоном. Это тревожило его. Но в данную секунду, ад со всеми его демонами волновал Дина меньше всего, главное – вытащить отсюда Сэма живым и невредимым.  
– Я справлюсь… – он покачивался на длинных ногах, в его взгляде сквозила мольба. – Надо закончить это, Дин. То, что произошло с тобой, больше ни с кем не повторится.  
 ** _Скажи мне, где твой брат, Дин._**  
Как бы хотелось Дину верить, что он не сказал Валери то, чего она добивалась, что защитил Сэма, и потому брату удалось скрыться. Но Дин не был уверен.  
Он не знал наверняка.  
И сейчас он, возможно, ведет Сэма прямо в их лапы.  
– Сэм… – произнес он медленно. – Это плохая мысль, старик. Думаю, надо убираться отсюда.   
– Мы должны сделать это, Дин. Должны. Это… – он дернул плечом. – Мать твою, это наша работа.  
– Даже если тебя убьют? – с вызовом спросил Дин.   
Сэм покачал головой.  
– Что, если… Что, если они задумали это с самого начала? – он через силу выдавливал проклятые слова – вполне возможно, это было правдой. – Ты сам признался… Ты можешь устраивать… все эти штуки. Ты особенный. Тварь держала меня в лечебнице шесть недель, и я не хрена не знаю, что они со мной сделали. Что, если я стал таким же, как остальные? Что если я приведу тебя к ним, и они схватят тебя?  
– Дин…  
– Я уже тридцать лет Дин! Я без памяти, а не без мозгов! Тварь уже почти заполучила тебя.  
– Но ничего не вышло, и за это спасибо тебе! – он схватил брата за плечи, встряхивая. – Дин, я в норме. Как и ты. И нет в тебе никакой нечисти.  
– Откуда ты знаешь? – упорствовал Дин.  
– Кажется, я тут чертов экстрасенс, и я разбираюсь, знаешь ли! – заорал на него Сэм, и немедленно покачнулся, прижимая кулак к правому глазу. – О, черт! Я… ладно, да, она напала на меня, но я выкрутился, Дин. Она пыталась ослабить меня чужой болью. Показывала, что делала с остальными. С такими, как ты.  
Дин поглядел на него с подозрением.  
– Делала со мной или с такими, как я?  
Сэм пожал плечами, пошатнувшись даже от столь слабого движения. Дурацкая идея, подумал Дин. Бредовая, опасная и дурацкая.   
– И то, и другое, – Сэм дотянулся рукой до его затылка, проводя пальцами по зажившим шрамам от электродов, и Дин попытался увернуться. – Я все время вижу, вспышками, то, что она делала с тобой. Что тварь делала ее руками. Лед и наркотики и… все эти приборы. И… Боже … проклятый **_гроб_**.  
– Не надо… – лицо Дина кинуло в жар, живот свело судорогой.   
– Ты ничего не сказал ей, Дин, – продолжал Сэм. Тот, метнув взгляд на младшего брата, беспокойно вертел в пальцах пистолет. Сэм сглотнул. – Я знаю. Они спрашивали обо мне, как найти, как подобраться ко мне…  
– Замолчи… – попросил Дин осипшим голосом.  
Он вспомнил тоже, пусть неясно и расплывчато, как его, наконец, сломали. Как боль нарастала и нарастала, достигнув того порога, когда он готов был сказать Валери что угодно, лишь бы остановить ее. Он вспомнил впившиеся электроды подмышками, в паху и там, внутри…   
– О, че-ерт… – Дин рухнул на колени, и его вырвало. Сэм, который и сам еле держался на ногах, кинулся поднимать брата.  
– Ты не выдал меня, – твердо повторил Сэм. – Ты…  
– Но я… – Дин задыхался. – Я сделал хуже. Я заставил себя забыть все. Я знал… Что рано или поздно сломаюсь. Я не смог бы сопротивляться ей, – он кашлял, выплевывая желчь. Пот стекал по бледной как воск коже. – Я не смог. Прости. Черт, прости меня, Сэмми.  
– Дин… ты же спас меня, – слова были произнесены, как само собой разумеющееся. – Если бы ты продолжал сопротивляться, они бы попросту убили тебя. Ты спас нас обоих. Думаешь, я этого не понимаю?  
– Я сделал это… – повторял и повторял Дин. – Я заставил себя забыть тебя, Сэм. Я забыл… все.  
– Чтобы спасти меня, – Сэм легонько встряхнул его. – Спасти меня и себя. Это ты всегда и делал. Защищал меня. И мне снова нужна твоя помощь, – он кивнул в чернеющий впереди туннель. – Я должен идти, Дин. Тварь будет преследовать нас вечно. И столько людей еще пострадает, ни в чем не повинных людей. Этот городок и остальные. Я не могу повернуть назад. И не смогу сделать это один.   
«Не бросай меня», – понял его Дин. Физическая угроза – он понимал ее, мог выстоять, но это… психическая атака… Он не мог оградить от нее Сэма. Не мог защитить его.  
– С монстром я справлюсь, – уверил его Сэм, все еще бледный и дрожащий, и Дин подозревал, что его вера держится на честном слове. – Только защити. Прикрой меня.  
Дин сплюнул горечь, обжигающую язык. Как хочется пить.   
– Ладно, – потому что других вариантов не было, он не отпустил бы Сэма одного.   
  
***


	12. Chapter 12

 

 **Часть 12**  
  
Они очутились перед входом. Точнее, перед тем, что осталось от гигантских дверей. Огромные изрезанные странным орнаментом петли, треснувший закопченный косяк. Двери валялись поблизости, искореженные, покрытые многолетним слоем пыли.   
Руки Дина тряслись, когда он устанавливал заряд в одну из ржавых петель.  
– Скажу прямо, – он осторожно набирал цифры на таймере. – Сначала у тебя срочная необходимость рыть туннель чуть не до Китая, а потом ты вдруг заканчиваешь здесь у гигантских дверей в духе **_забудь надежду всяк сюда входящий_**. Может, я что-то упустил, но отсюда я буду двигать в другом направлении, причем быстро.   
– Наверное, ты прав, – стиснув зубы, пробормотал Сэм, занятый собственными зарядами.   
Дин помнил, как плохо было Сэму после левитации пивной бутылки, и не представлял, как долго продержится брат, прежде чем сломается, ослепленный болью.  
– Двери эти типа были заперты миллиарды лет? Думаю, **_взорвем их на хрен_** – хороший план.  
Сэм попытался слабо улыбнуться.  
– Брось, Дин, тебя просто бесит, что не ты взорвал их первым.  
– Заткни. Свой. Рот.   
Где-то на отдалении раздался крик, эхом разошедшийся по каменным сводам. Не просто визг **_я хорошенькая леди_** , а скорее **_я в бешенстве, сейчас сожру вас_**. Братья одновременно обернулись в сторону, откуда донёсся крик, потом обменялись взглядами.   
– Кажется, уже ближе, – спокойно отреагировал Дин.   
– Точно.  
– Как ты думаешь, есть выход с другой стороны? – вдруг поинтересовался Дин.  
– Не знаю. А что?  
Дин еще раз проверил оружие с почти маниакальным наслаждением.   
– А то. Если мы взорвем дверь, они смогут нас достать только с одной стороны.  
– Да, – согласился Сэм. – Но это же означает, что мы сможем выбраться только в одну сторону.   
– Лучше неизвестность, чем драться на два фронта, – с нажимом проговорил Дин. – Не думаю, что монстр поделился картой, когда трахал твои мозги, или как вы это, чокнутые экстрасенсы, называете.  
Сэм удивленно смотрел на него, как впервые видел. Потом полуприкрыл веки.  
– Я не… Возможно…  
– Сэм! – тревожно вскрикнул Дин, когда новый животный крик раздался гораздо ближе, чем он того желал.  
– Хорошо, хорошо… так… я просто подумал… – Сэм указал рукой куда-то на северо-запад, как показалось Дину. – До лечебницы примерно миля. Мы можем выбраться по туннелю, идущему из шахты в психушку.   
– Отлично! – Дин хлопнул брата по плечу. – Давай взорвем это дерьмо.  
– О, и ещё, Дин.  
– Что?  
– К твоему сведению. Никто не трахает мне мозги, за исключением тебя.  
  
***  
  
Когда Сэм упал на колени, Дин был готов к этому. Он старался не подавать виду, но держался поблизости к брату, и вот началось.   
Дин подхватил его, потащил на себе.  
– Еще немного… – Сэм задыхался, стонал сквозь зубы. – Дальше.  
Неожиданно туннель раскрылся в обширную пещеру, и фонари их показались капельками в огромном океане тьмы. Дин не мог сказать наверняка, что насторожило его – ощущение двинувшегося тела или шорох камней под ногами – но хватило секунды, чтобы прикрыть Сэма, прислонив его к стене, и выстрелить в пустоту.   
Вспышка, полыхнувшая на мгновение, и свет от каски выхватили из густой тьмы двоих, несущихся к ним с вытянутыми руками: женщину, одетую в строгий деловой костюм и какого-то мужчину. Первый выстрел поразил женщину, второй всего лишь – всего лишь! – оторвал кусок подбородка другого нападавшего, мясо и кости брызнули по сторонам. Третий выстрел довершил работу.  
– Сэм!  
– Да? – Сэм слабо хлопнул его по плечу, произнеся почти беззвучно: –Я в порядке. Спасибо.   
– Мы пока не добрались.  
Еще один шорох, и еще один выстрел наугад в темноту. Очередной нападавший действовал умнее: пригнулся ниже уровня глаз и схватил Дина за ноги. Вдвоем они повалились наземь, и Дин выстрелил парню прямо в голову, оглохнув на секунду от выстрела и громкого эхо. Солдат нечисти откатился в сторону, и Дин постарался не думать о том, что стекает сейчас по его лицу, по куртке и джинсам.   
– Тварь должна быть где-то поблизости, да?   
– Так и есть, – Сэм сказал это с такой уверенностью, что по спине Дина пробежал холодок. – Она… все пытается завладеть мною. Дин… –он сжал его плечо. – Если я… если она доберется до меня…   
– Забудь, – резко оборвал он. – Я никуда без тебя не уйду.   
Молча приняв обещание брата, Сэм пожал ему плечо.   
Секундой позже взвизгнула молния рюкзака, и что-то зашипело, а затем прямо у головы Дина вспыхнуло разноцветное слепящее пламя. Он прикрылся руками, прежде чем сообразил, что Сэм зажег ракетницу. Тот отшвырнул факел в сторону, осветив семерых зомби.   
– Где-то в середине пещеры, – сказал Сэм. Он сжал челюсти, сопротивляясь твари изо всех сил. Его волосы спутались и слиплись от пота, зрачки в широко распахнутых глазах почти заполнили радужку. Сэм повернулся к Дину: – Она бросает на нас всю свою армию.   
Дин кивнул ободряюще:  
– Я прикрою тебя.  
Сэм кивнул в ответ и оперся на его плечо, пока тот перезаряжал пистолет, готовясь к следующей атаке.  
– Сэм.  
– Что?  
– Я умею стрелять с левой руки?  
Сэм усмехнулся, тяжело выдохнув.  
– Умеешь, Дин, и еще как.  
– Круто, – он вытащил из-за пояса бесполезный до сих пор пистолет Сэма, и уверенности прибавилось. Интересно, попадется ему доктор Валери? Он прикончит гадину и еще как можно больше ее прихвостней.  
  
***  
  
Далее всё происходило как в тумане. Когда один за другим наваливаются тела, и единственное яростное желание монстров – разорвать тебя и брата на мелкие кусочки, времени на размышления не остаётся.  
И это ещё в лучшем случае.  
Время и пространство сошлось для Дина на цели и выстреле. Определить цель и выстрелить. Перезарядить и снова выстрелить. Дин не задумывался, хорошо ли он умеет обращаться с оружием, он просто хорошо с ним обращался в данную минуту. Пули летели как продолжение его мысли. Поворот, выстрел. Нападавшие валились снопами на груды камней – разорванная плоть, размозженные кости.  
Боже, их сотни.  
Кончик носа обжигало от пороховых вспышек, воздух наполнила вонь: смесь запахов химикатов, крови и прочих человечьих соков.   
Слабая рука младшего брата на его плече, пока еще там… Дин вертелся по сторонам, следя за приближающимися. Сэм бормотал что-то себе под нос, иногда на английском, иногда на неизвестных Дину языках, а зомби всё прибывали – похоже, весь город собрался, чтобы защитить тварь, которая завладела их телами, пожирая их в свое удовольствие.  
Это еще сильнее разозлило Дина. Он сосредоточился и постарался различать лица, укладывая ходячие трупы как можно быстрее.  
– Сэм… – он перезарядил пистолет, стараясь не думать о том, как мало патронов осталось. – Поторопись…  
Сэм стиснул плечо старшего, давая понять, что слышит. Он потянул Дина за собой глубже в пещеру, и тот подчинился, оставляя за собой след вспышек от выстрелов, словно хлебные крошки.   
Еще трое, пятеро поодаль, одна совсем девчонка.   
**_Они забрали меня в темноту._**  
Не думай, не думай об этом.  
Они уже не люди. Так сказал Сэм, и Дин ему верил.  
Не люди. Не люди.   
Патроны в правом пистолете закончились. Не успел Дин перезарядить магазин, как кто-то врезался ему в бок, отрывая от Сэма, волоча по земле.   
– Сэм!  
Чьи-то руки схватили за левое запястье, колотя о камни, пока он не разжал пальцы и не выронил пистолет.  
– Сэм!  
Он же обещал, обещал защитить Сэма.   
Драться с ними. Вкус крови, кожи и еще бог знает чего (даже думать не хотелось) во рту. Впивающиеся ногти, хруст костей под его тяжелыми ботинками. Не важно. Не думать. Он обещал, а времени осталось так мало.   
Сколько же их! Как только Дин отшвыривал пару-тройку уродов, расчищая себе путь, на их место вставали новые, и вот его уже буквально распяли на ледяных камнях.  
– Сэм! Сэм!!  
– Дин!  
Дин не смог бы описать, что произошло в следующую секунду.  
Сэм прокричал имя брата, громко и отчаянно, и тут же раздался чудовищный взрыв, прокатилась ударная волна, и тряхануло что есть силы. Дин различал лишь его силуэт: Сэм стоял, покачиваясь, вцепившись руками в волосы. Отовсюду неслись вопли, и Дин завертел головой по сторонам: нападавшие катались по земле, закатив глаза и хватаясь за виск ** _и_**.   
Дин ничего не понимал, пока сам не почувствовал в мозгу яркую вспышку, разгорающуюся все сильнее. Она выжигала каждый сгусток тьмы в сознании, разрывала на части. Дин закричал и понесся навстречу потоку света.   
  
***  
  
Пробуждение было долгим. Сознание возвращалось отрывочными фрагментами. Дин постепенно вспоминал, что у него есть руки, ноги и прочие части тела, причем всё окоченело от холода и ощутимо ныло. Что-то тяжелое давило на грудь. Сэм. От него несло потом и шампунем одновременно.   
Одной рукой Дин нащупал под ногой пистолет, другой прижал к себе брата. Сэм теплый и дышит. Дин просунул руку под мокрую от пота шею Сэма и молча помолился кому бы там ни было, надеясь, что будет услышан. Спасибо.   
Дин прислушался: доносилось только его и Сэма дыхание. Он открыл глаза и уперся взглядом в темноту. Полежал еще немного, ожидая, пока воспоминания – тварь, шахта, Валери, психушка – возвращались к нему капля за каплей. Потом слегка встряхнул Сэма.  
Сэм вздрогнул, протестующе замычал, и Дин потряс его за плечо снова.  
– Сэм.  
– Нет… – выдохнул тот.   
Дин медленно приподнялся, заставляя младшего сделать то же самое. Сэм что-то недовольно пробурчал, но сел, в конце концов, так и не выпустив из захвата куртку Дина.   
– Ты как? – спросил Сэм.  
– Что вообще произошло?  
Дин слышал, как Сэм шарит в темноте, нащупывая рюкзак. Зашуршала бумага, потом Сэм зажег ракетницу и отвернулся. Во вспышке света Дин разглядел, что они лежат среди клубка людских тел. Некоторые из них скрутились в невообразимых позах и, очевидно, были мертвы. Об остальных трудно было сказать определенно, и Дин потянулся за пистолетом.   
Сэм остановил его, накрыв широкой ладонью ладонь брата, и тот обернулся.  
– Стой, – сказал он. – Они больше не опасны.  
– С чего ты взял?  
– Тварь сдохла, и большинство ее марионеток с ней.  
– Сдохла?   
– Ага, – пальцы Сэма слегка тряслись, но тот, очевидно, этого не замечал. Дин видел лишь его шевелюру, выступающий подбородок. Сэм сам еще не верил в происшедшее. – Кажется… я убил ее. Физически она была очень слаба… Действовала через внушение и своих марионеток.   
Снова это слово.  
– Марионеток?  
Сэм ободряюще похлопал старшего брата по руке, и Дин про себя усмехнулся – кого еще тут надо успокаивать?   
– Ну да, людей, которыми она завладела. Она опустошала их, заполняя собой.  
– Тогда почему не все мертвы?  
– Потому, что не из всех она успела выкачать человеческое без остатка. Чем больше тварь отнимала у людей, тем меньше их прежних оставалось, чтобы вернуться после смерти гадины.   
– А наши заряды?  
– Успели взорваться, – Сэм поглядел в направлении туннеля. – Но мы можем выбраться через больницу, – повернувшись, Сэм уставился на брата, и Дин не смог истолковать его взгляд в мерцающем полумраке. Он и в лучшие-то времена не мог определить, что у Сэма на уме. – Ты… что-нибудь вспомнил.  
А, ясно.   
– Нет, – ответил Дин и отвел глаза в сторону.   
Сэм вздохнул, его пальцы в темноте нашарили лицо Дина, и тот вздрогнул.   
– Ничего, вспомнишь.   
– Ага… Слушай, давай смываться отсюда, – во рту словно кошки нагадили, и Дин сплюнул в сторону.   
– Надо вывести оставшихся, – сказал Сэм. – Тех, кто выжил.  
Дин кивнул:  
– Конечно, выведем. А потом взорвем пещеру?  
Сэм хлопнул его по плечу.  
– Да. Потом взорвем.  
  
***  
  
Лечебница пылала как факел.   
Братья стояли на пригорке, возвышавшемся над зданиями, рядом в своих убогих больничных робах тряслись от холода спасшиеся пациенты.   
– Думаешь, она осталась там? – спросил Дин. Он не видел Валери ни среди мертвых тел, ни среди очнувшихся, которых они вывели из шахты, как стадо забитых овец.  
– Не знаю, – заторможено пожал плечами Сэм, ещё до конца не придя в себя после случившегося в пещере: из него буквально выкачали силы. Он почти висел на старшем брате, и Дин представил, как глупо они выглядят со стороны. Потом подумал – а кого это волнует? Вряд ли скучившимся в толпу несчастным психам было много дела до них. – Сомневаюсь, мне кажется… в ней мало что осталось от человека.  
– Мы должны проверить, – сказал Дин.  
В паре шагов от них пожилой мужчина рыдал, обхватив себя руками и раскачиваясь. Интересно, подумал Дин, отчего он плачет? Вспомнил, что творил, когда был одержим? Или понял, как мало от него осталось?  
– Да… – согласился Сэм.  
Но никто не двинулся с места.  
  
***


	13. Chapter 13

 

  
 **Часть 13**  
  
Сэм уже дрожал на морозе, не согреваясь в руках брата. Ноги Дина окоченели, и он, решив, что пора действовать, двинулся было вниз к психушке, но кто-то вдруг потянул его за рукав и назвал по имени. Резко обернувшись, Дин узнал девушку, он видел ее в лечебнице. Высокая, тощая, посиневшая от холода в тонкой больничной рубашке. Видимо, ее недавно обрили, на лысом черепе виднелись следы грубой бритвы.   
Как-то раз она в ужасе вцепилась в его руку, напуганная до смерти, и за это его избили, а потом на три дня заперли в **_гроб_**.  
Дин с трудом вспомнил ее имя… Эми.  
– Привет, – сказал он. – Эми.   
Девушка улыбнулась. С тех пор, как он ее видел последний раз, одним зубом у нее стало меньше. Распахнув руки, Эми прижалась к нему со всей силы, и Дину стоило больших усилий не отодрать ее от себя, как паука, который ползет по шее. Он ободряюще похлопал по ее спине.  
– Как все случилось?  
– О… – она неуверенно переминалась с ноги на ногу, почесывая плечо. – Доктор Валери закрыла все двери на замок. Она просто взбесилась, – Эми вздрогнула и быстро прикрыла рот рукой. – То есть… она была очень недовольна.   
– Ничего, ничего, – успокоил ее Сэм.   
Эми нервно рассмеялась, избегая глядеть им в лицо. Дин, припомнив, каким был сам, дрожащей рукой сжал плечо Сэма, и тот ободряюще пожал ему руку в ответ.   
– Ну, вот… она ушла. Все ушли, – она прикусила палец. – Все из-за Франца. Меня там не было. Это не я. Я вышла. Я была с моими друзьями Джеймсом и Лили. Мы пили чай со сливками и имбирными пряниками.   
Сэм недоуменно поглядел на брата, и тот покрутил пальцем у виска: чокнутая.   
– А что сделал Франц? – спросил Дин.  
Эми топнула ногой, отряхивая снег, и он заметил, что девушка босая. Ну конечно, как он мог забыть, в больнице им запрещали обуваться.   
– Ты знаешь, – она кивнула Дину, и это показалось ему эхом фразы девочки-призрака. – Они с Болтуном Дэйвом сделали это. Они тоже разозлились. Огонь вышел что надо, правда?  
– Да, – искренне согласился Дин.   
Сэм снова стиснул ему руку, до боли, и Дин ощутил, как первое оцепенение проходит, уступая место нытью во всем теле.   
– Я сохранила это для тебя, – она резко выкинула руку вперед, так что Дин попятился, наступив Сэму на ботинок. Но девушка только схватила его ладонь, положив на нее что-то маленькое и металлическое, согретое теплом ее тела. – Я помню, это твое. Оно красивое.   
Она гордо, с довольным видом посмотрела на Дина. Тот разжал ладонь, разглядывая простое серебряное кольцо. Дин обернулся к Сэму, и тот, утвердительно кивнув, взял кольцо и одел ему на безымянный палец правой руки. Кольцо не сразу прошло через ушибленный распухший сустав, но, оказавшись на месте, село как влитое.   
Он обернулся, чтобы поблагодарить Эми, но та уже брела вниз по холму, размахивая руками и выкрикивая что-то, как ребенок. Жила ли она прежде в Рябиновой Роще, имела семью? Или, может быть, как и Дин, оказалась удобной жертвой, будучи здесь проездом?  
И что с нею теперь будет? Что станется с остальными?  
Ни намека на полицию или пожарных. Что если от них и клочка не осталось? Кто появится здесь и наведет порядок?   
Поежившись, Дин обернулся к Сэму, вертя на пальце серебряное кольцо. Мысли постепенно приходили в нужное русло.   
– Ну что, старик, – он скосил глаза на брата. – Куда теперь? Твои предложения?  
Рот Сэма растянулся в широкой ухмылке:  
– Куда пожелаешь.  
Он стукнул Дина в плечо кулаком.  
Дурак, больно же.   
  
***  
  
Сэм тянул его за собой, упрашивая ехать. Темнело, надвигались сумерки, мороз крепчал. Но Дин не мог. Пока не увидит ее, пока не убедится. Они прочесали окрестности до самого входа в шахту, пока Дин не обнаружил ее среди вечнозеленых кустов, скрюченную, маленькую. Мертвую. Он смотрел на ее тело и не чувствовал ничего: ни мстительного удовольствия, ни торжества справедливости.  
Ничего.   
Кровь, текшая из ее ушей, глаз, носа, запеклась в уродливую маску. А под нею просматривалось удивительно спокойное лицо. Не похоже, чтобы она страдала. Трудно сказать, что Дин испытал, заметив это: облегчение или сожаление.   
Он представил, как существо из шахты завладело ее телом. И когда? В ее кабинете он видел на стенах дипломы в рамках, фото друзей, семьи. Давным-давно она была человеком. Они все были людьми, те, которых он убил сегодня.  
Пристрелил, не задумываясь ни на секунду. Он обещал защитить Сэма. Грудь сдавило. Хотя его руки были пусты, он все еще ощущал в ладони тяжесть пистолета, как оставшийся шрам.   
– Не знаю, что я должен чувствовать сейчас, – произнес Дин, когда Сэм тяжело добрел к нему по склону и стал рядом, ткнув плечом.   
– И я не знаю, Дин.  
Они простояли довольно долго, пока Сэм не потянул брата за рукав.  
– Идем, надо выбираться отсюда.  
Он опять стукнул брата в плечо.   
Дин, кивнув, сплюнул кровью в снег рядом с трупом и потом поплелся вслед за Сэмом вниз по холму к полыхающей лечебнице.  
  
***  
  
Вернувшись к машине, Дин оттер руки и лицо обжигающе ледяным снегом. Изодранную куртку впору было выбросить, и хотя мороз пробирал до костей, Дин снял ее и расстался без сожаления. Он не хотел уносить с собой ничего, напоминающего о сегодняшнем дне.  
Он забрал ключи из безвольных пальцев Сэма, и тот, благодарно кивнув, обошел капот и уселся на пассажирское сиденье. Дин обнаружил, что управление Импалой – еще один навык, который тело помнило на подсознании, и его заду гораздо удобнее на водительском сиденье, чем на соседнем.  
Сэм не проронил ни слова на обратном пути. Откинув голову на спинку сидения, он уставился в одну точку на обшивке салона. Нервное напряжение, поддерживавшее его в битве с существом в шахте, давшее силы на розыски тела Валери – теперь Дин испытывал вину за то, что таскал Сэма за собой, молодец, нечего сказать – постепенно угасало. Сэм съежился в кресле, уменьшился странным образом, упершись коленями в бардачок.  
  
Дин чувствовал, что сейчас начнется.  
Сэм с силой хлопнул дверцей Импалы, и Дин, вздрогнув, молча направился за братом к их лачуге. В воздухе пахло грозой. Хотел бы он знать слова, которые говорил обычно Сэму, чтобы облегчить боль. Но он не помнил их.   
Может, он никогда их и не говорил?  
Сэм сел на кровать в спальне и, зашвырнув рюкзак в угол, стал развязывать шнурки. Дин продолжал стоять, постукивая пальцами по столу, разглядывая перемазанные в крови руки. Разве снегом толком ототрешь? Сэм сбросил ботинки и накинулся на ремень.   
Страшно подумать, но Дин почти завидовал людям, покоренным тварью из шахты. Освободившись от ее власти, они пришли в себя, более или менее. А подобные ему и Эми жертвы по-прежнему у разбитого корыта. Мозг вычищен до дна. Слава Богу, он потерял лишь воспоминания, но остался в трезвом уме. Слава Богу, у него есть Сэм.   
До сих пор был.   
Дин прикрыл глаза, отгоняя мысль. Сэм не бросит его здесь. И этого ему достаточно. Пока что.  
– Ты надеялся, что память ко мне вернется, да? – спросил Дин неожиданно, открывая глаза. Он поковырял присохшую краску на полу носком ботинка – ботинка Сэма. – Когда мы убьем гадину? Думал, что все вернется?  
Сэм замер, сложив руки на коленях и свесив голову.   
– Подожди. Не всё еще потеряно, – произнес он, наконец. – Память восстановится.  
– Часть я и так вспомнил. Но не все. Что-то стерлось навсегда. Дело не в этом. А в том, чего ты ожидал сейчас, – настаивал Дин.  
Тут же Сэм запустил ремень через всю комнату, и металлическая пряжка стукнулась о доски пола, выдрав щепки.   
– Да, Дин, и что?! Да, ожидал! – раздраженно выкрикнул он, вскинув голову.  
– Ну хорошо, – Дин лишь хотел, чтобы Сэм признался в этом сам.  
Резко выдохнув, Сэм уставился на брата пораженно.  
– Хорошо? – и тут Дин понял, как нужно действовать. – Хорошо?!  
Он быстро пересек комнату, схватил Сэма за грудки, и тот обмяк в его руках, дрожа.  
– Что же тут хорошего? – Сэм цеплялся за рубашку Дина. – Что, Дин? Я просто… хочу обратно моего Дина. Верните мне моего брата, – Сэм, широко распахнув невидящие глаза, смотрел на него с такой надеждой, будто Дин мог исполнить его просьбу и предоставить прежнего себя. – Я хочу… Я хочу тебя… Чтобы ты вернулся целиком… Чёрт, – Сэм опустил голову, тяжело дыша. – Прости, прости меня…  
Дин покачал головой.  
– Нет, Сэм, правда, все хорошо, – тихо повторял он. – Я понял, Сэмми. Ш-ш. Ш-ш-ш.  
– Нет, – упрямо мотал головой Сэм, уткнулся ему в шею, бормоча: – Хочу тебя, тебя. – Слова эхом отдавались в горле Дина, будто он сам произносил их.   
Он скользнул руками под рубашку Сэма, пробираясь по напряженным мышцам живота, по теплой коже на груди, находя ладонями гулкие торопливые удары сердца.   
– Видишь, я здесь – уговаривал он брата, позволяя Сэму кусать себя за шею, готовый позволить ему все, что угодно. – Я здесь.  
– Прости… – горестно шептал Сэм, стягивая с плеч Дина рубашку, запуская пальцы в короткие рукава футболки, проходясь по бицепсам до подмышек, заставляя Дина покрыться гусиной кожей. – Прости, прости. Мне так жаль…  
– Не надо… – ответил Дин. – Не о чем жалеть.   
Дин не знал, что еще сказать. Он снял с Сэма рубашку, обнимая, пробегаясь пальцами вдоль позвоночника. Зубы Сэма впились в его кожу, и, Боже, это было больно, но Дин не оттолкнул его, только прижался теснее.   
**_Я люблю тебя. Я… просто люблю тебя, Дин._**  
И этого достаточно.   
  
Сэм весь дрожал, но скорее, уже по другой причине: потому что они живы, и всё позади, и они снова вместе. Член Сэма в его руке, теплый и налитой, Сэм всё ещё бормочет извинения Дину, но дело завершено. На самом деле, все кончено. Завтра они отчалят, оставив городок позади. И это все, что им остается.  
Все, что им осталось.   
Сэм и Дин. Дин и Сэм.   
– Не жалей ни о чем, – повторил Дин, притягивая Сэма к себе на колени, в свои объятия. Он запрокидывает ему голову, потянув за волосы, кусает его губы и подбородок, и шею, пока Сэм не прикрывает горящие глаза, и его тело не выгибается в руках Дина.  
Я здесь. Я рядом.   
– Дин… – Сэма оставляет новые засосы на коже Дина поверх вчерашних, словно ставя на нем свою метку. Скольжения и удары друг в друга, сначала медленнее, потом быстрее, жестче, яростнее, огромное желание сделать это, доказать самим себе.  
Дин и Сэм.  
Сэм и Дин.  
Дин, кажется, припомнил… Насилие порождает насилие.   
Что-то исчезнет после взрыва.  
Что-то начнется с нуля.   
  
***  
  
Дин устал, он не помнит, когда еще так уставал… хотя это не важно. Сэм заснул, уткнувшись носом в плечо и громко сопя. Сил нет, как хочется спать, но Дин не может уснуть. Пальцы бесцельно поглаживают спину Сэма, чувствуя его дыхание, биение сердца.  
Я хочу назад моего брата, сказал Сэм, и потом поправился через секунду – Я хочу **_тебя_**.  
Он решил, что Сэм собрался трахнуть его, укрыться в нем, вместо этого Сэм предложил себя, умоляя: «Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, Дин. Пожалуйста, трахни меня».  
– Ш-ш-ш, – успокаивал его Дин, притягивая к себе, обнимая, и Сэм вздохнул со всхлипом, выгибая спину.   
– Дин, – шептал он между всхлипами. – Господи, Дин…  
Дин. Его так зовут. Потому что Сэм так сказал, потому что он слышит это имя в сотне вариаций в голосе брата. И он почти вспомнил свое имя. Как и остальные сотни моментов жизни, которые почти вернулись. Кажется, все его воспоминания находятся за тонким занавесом, стоит только приподнять его… Но он не может туда проникнуть.  
Завтра они уедут и вернутся к тому, что Сэм называл их жизнью: дешевые мотели, дешевая еда, пистолеты и ножи, очередные призраки и монстры, которых еще полным-полно. Зло, подобное тому, что захватило его; зло, которое погубило их семью, не оставив им никого, кроме самих себя.  
– Сильнее, – выдохнул Сэм, вжимая пальцы в бедра Дина. – Боже, Дин, еще сильнее.   
– Нет, – Дин положил ладонь на грудь Сэма, чувствуя, как бешено колотится его сердце. Другую руку он просто держал в паху Сэма, накрыв его член ладонью. – Нет, вот так. Вот так.   
Сэм задыхался и стонал, изворачиваясь на члене Дина, сжимаясь внутри так, что Дин едва мог двигаться там, запертый в глубине тела.  
– Дин…  
Дин понимал, что Сэм чувствовал за собой вину. Он вообще хреново себя чувствовал. И хотя Дин исполнил бы любое его желание, он не хотел, чтобы Сэм наказывал себя так – насаживаясь на его член.  
– Нет, – снова произнес Дин, теснее прижимая к себе брата, заставляя двигаться с ним в ритме: медленно, равномерно, глубоко. – Вот так, Сэмми. Ты и я. Медленно. Я не хочу причинить тебе боль, братишка. Давай помедленнее.   
Сэм вскрикнул, дернулся резко и кончил прямо в ладонь Дина.   
  
Сегодня они могли погибнуть. И вскоре – возможно, даже завтра – они пройдут через это снова. Сэм вздрогнул и всхлипнул во сне, вымазывая слюной плечо брата. Дин поморщился, но продолжал поглаживать спину Сэма. Тот придвинулся ближе, горячий и слегка потный, уложил одну ногу поверх ноги Дина.   
Все, что у него есть – это Сэм. Немного интереса к машине и оружию. Но не так уж это его и волнует. В последние дни этого было достаточно, чтобы заполнить пустоту.   
Дин буравил взглядом потолок и думал о Сэме. Потому что когда он закрывал глаза, то видел Валери на снегу, скорчившуюся и мертвую. Дневник отца наполнен подобными ей созданиями. Или теми монстрами, что стояли за ее спиной. Нелюди, поедающие людей с тем же удовольствием, с каким он поедал шоколад.   
Тварь собиралась сожрать целый город. Распространиться дальше, как опасная зараза, и никто бы не остановил ее. Скольких жителей городка ей удалось захватить из-за того, что они не верили в нечто наподобие этого Пожирателя снов, живущего в шахте.  
Когда-нибудь они с Сэмом умрут. Может, завтра. А может, в невероятно пожилом возрасте, который Дину даже трудно представить. А твари будут продолжать свое существование, и люди по-прежнему будут слепы, не осознавая, что их поджидает.  
  
Дин вышел из Сэма неудовлетворенным. Отстранившись, Сэм лег на бок, и Дин растянулся рядом, спиной на грязном ледяном полу, взмокнув от пота и тяжело дыша.   
– Эй, – окликнул его Сэм, видя его налитой член, прижавшийся к животу. Он протянул руку, заключая в ладонь член Дина.   
Дин взялся за руку Сэма:  
– Ничего, все нормально. Не нужно… не стоит.  
Сэм посмотрел на него темно-карими в полумраке глазами. На лбу его расплывался синяк, справа у линии волос, Дин только сейчас его заметил.  
– Я сам хочу, – Сэм ритмично задвигал рукой по испачканному влажному члену Дина. – Пожалуйста. Можно?  
Рука Сэма извернулась на вершине скольжения, жестко и резко, и Дин откинул голову назад, гулко стукнувшись о деревянный пол.   
– Ты в порядке?  
– Да… – ответил Дин, задохнувшись, когда Сэм снова повторил свой маневр. – Да, в порядке. Просто… не останавливайся.  
Сэм навис над Дином, горячий, гибкий, обвел языком его губы. Дин с силой распахнул веки – глаза уже закрывались против воли, – глядя на расплывающееся вблизи лицо Сэма. Он положил ладонь на предплечье Сэма, ощущая, как расслабляются и сокращаются мышцы с каждым движением. «Сэм», – хотел сказать Дин, но вышло лишь мычание сквозь сплетенные языки. «Сэм», – попытался сказать он снова, и кончил.  
Размазав семя по животу Дина, Сэм слизал всё до капли.  
– Ты и я, Дин, – сказал он позже, водя носом по щеке Дина. – Пообещай. Ты и я.  
Дин посмотрел на него удивленно. И в то же время, словно тяжелый камень снялся с души.   
– Да, Сэм, так долго, как ты захочешь.  
– Пообещай, Дин, скажи это.  
– Хорошо, Сэмми, – сказал он и потянулся к этому широкому влажному рту. –  
Ты и я. Обещаю.   
Когда-нибудь они не смогут выполнять свою работу.   
Но кому-то это будет по-прежнему необходимо.  
Должен быть еще какой-нибудь способ, думает Дин как в тумане, постепенно оказываясь за гранью сна.  
  
***  
  
 **Саундтрек к "All in Your Mind" - "Вспомнить Все"**  
  
1\. Toad the Wet Sprocket - "The Dam Would Break"  
2\. Frou Frou - "Close Up"  
3\. Chris Isaak - "Wicked Game"  
4\. Dido - "Honestly OK"  
5\. Peter Gabriel - "I Don\'t Remember"  
6\. Heart Throbs - "She\'s in a Trance"  
7\. Peter Gabriel - "Love to be Loved"  
8\. Rob Thomas - "Lonely No More"  
9\. Sarah McLachlan - "Time"  
10\. Conjure One feat. Poe - "Endless Dream"  
11\. Toad the Wet Sprocket - "Whatever I Fear"  
12\. Collide - "Wings of Steel"  
13\. Matchbox 20 - "Downfall"


End file.
